Fate Has Led Us
by Dragon and the Wild Mage
Summary: FINISHED! Takes place after ROTG. Daine and Numair have kept their new relationship a secret still, but what happends when an evil mage wants to take over Tortall by using them? DN fluff! Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Sorry so much about not updating....I did something bad so I wasn't allowed to upload anything. Well, I posted two more chappies just for waiting, and please, r/r!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
The sun beat lightly upon the grass where two figures sat in each others arms.   
  
Veralidaine Sarrasri sat in her lover, Numair Salmalin's arms where she rested her face right in the crook of his neck.   
  
"I love you, Numair," whispered Daine as they rested in the shade of a tree.  
  
"And I love you too, magelet," said Numair, the heat of his voice next to her face giving her the shivers.   
  
She smiled thinking of the past and how she had come to love this lanky mage, who was the best mage of Tortall.   
  
"Is something amusing, sweet?"  
  
"No, just thinking about these past years, and all of the things that have happened," replied Daine.   
  
"Like the time you lost your temper?" asked Numair with sparkling eyes.   
  
Turning around, she playfully jabbed him in the ribs.   
  
"I only did that because I thought you were dead. Otherwise, I doubt I would have bothered," retorted Daine.   
  
"And I would do the same for you, if you died, I would avenge your death until mine. If you were taken from me unwillingly, I would hunt you down to the ends of the earth," said Numair as he looked Daine straight in the eye.  
  
He leaned forward to kiss her on her lips, then her eyelids and nose until he found her lips again.   
  
Finally, both gasping for air Daine laid down on the grass.   
  
As Numair tied his hair again, he said, "And now, I think we should start our lesson on the anthropology of insects, Daine," with an impish grin, "before anyone figures out how long we took on this certain lesson," he whispered back.   
  
-Daine, you and your stork man had better stop this nonsense before some other two-legger sees-! said the voice of Cloud, Daine's horse and best friend.   
  
The other horses in the pasture snickered along with Cloud. The wild mage had forgotten how close they were to the horses.   
  
She drew away quickly from Numair with a deep blush on her pretty face.   
  
"What's the matter, magelet" asked her lover with concern on his face. "Um, nothing, it's just that were being watched."   
  
The black robe mage of Tortall jumped to his feet and whirled around, "I don't see anyone, just the hor- oh," he said blushing just as deeply as Daine.   
  
Daine could hear the horses laugh louder. 


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the next one.....um, sorry they're not that long, but there will be some longer ones on the way... once again, I apologize!!! Review!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
In the throne room of the kingdom of Tusaine sat two people: The king of Tusaine and the only mage of his country. "Your Majesty, if it pleases your will, and if you will allow your humble servant to d-"  
  
"Just get to the point!" cried the king.  
  
"Of course, of course, your Majesty. Well, um, I think we should expand this wonderful country of Tusaine, which you so wisely rule, by taking over the country of Tortall. I could do this your Majesty. With my powers, I could lure Tortall's top mages into Tusaine and then turn them against Tortall. They would be great allies and your area of ruling would be much enlarged," said the mage, Aeejah Merric.   
  
King Damien looked at his mage, a man with brown hair, cloudy brown eyes, and a stubborn personality. The king knew he was a crafty, shrewd man who had practiced and experimented with his Gift until he was almost an equal of a black-robe mage.   
  
King Damien also knew that tales of Aeejah's failures had spread throughout Carthak from the University until all of the Eastern Lands knew of them.   
  
Aeejah Merric looked at the king with an impatient look, "My lord? Your decision I wait."   
  
Aeejah already knew that sometime or later, the king would agree to the plan, and that would make him one step closer to ruling the world.   
  
The king grunted as he shifted in his throne. "Yes, you have my permission. You have access to anything you need, and if someone opposes you, bring them before me to face my justice. For I WILL have control and dominance over a greater country. Even one to rival Carthak!"   
  
"A wise choice, my King. A VERY wise one," replied Aeejah, with a sinister grin.  
  
Aeejah kept his true emotions off his semi-attractive face until he got to his extensive quarters in the palace.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------   
  
"How did it go dear?" asked his wife, Eurianne.   
  
Eurianne was not a woman known for her looks. Her face was always covered with an ugly expression as if she had a bad smell under her nose. Aeejah had not married her for her looks, but for her power and love of destruction.   
  
Aeejah made a gesture with his hands and grey magic covered the windows and doors with a spell to stop anyone from listening in on them.  
  
"My dear, it went deliciously well!" he said with malice in his deep voice. "That dolt Damien completely fell for it! We have all the resources we need, and to make it better the king thinks this is all for him. He thinks his country will triple in size when in reality it is all for us."  
  
A wide grin spread across the spoiled face of his wife, "That is wonderful, dear, but what can we do to take over Tortall? It is filled with some of the most powerful mages and warriors, not to mention the fact it is home to the Dominion Jewel."   
  
Aeejah's face darkened at these words spoken by his wife. "If only I could get that book loving fool Arram over here and out of the way, then it would be easier."  
  
"Darling, that's great and all, but that mage has no weakness!"  
  
"Maybe he didn't before, but I have a feeling he would do a lot for that bratty student of his" retorted the mage, his face widening into another sinister grin.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------- Brokefang stared up at the full moon with his intelligent eyes. He missed Daine even though he had seen her just two years before.  
  
He wanted Daine to come back and spend time with his pack, partly to enjoy her company, but he wanted to discover what he could do to repay her for helping his pack and all of the People in Dunlath by getting rid of the evil people with the light inside them or as Daine said the evil mages.  
  
Brokefang's gaze wandered around the cave to his pack thinking what might have happened, if Daine had not helped out.   
  
The thought of what might have happened to his cubs, his mate, and other wolves in his pack gave him an even more burning desire to pay back Daine.   
  
Brokefang shifted his body position which sadly resulted in waking up his mate, Frostfur.   
  
Go back to sleep and stop fidgeting. I don't want to wake up the cubs, said Frostfur.   
  
She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.   
  
If wolves could sigh, Brokefang would have.   
  
Instead, he made up his mind to track Daine down, or somehow bring her back to his pack to see what he could do for her. 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so, immensely sorry that this one is very, very, very short. It's just needed to get the plot going. But again, please forgive me. I will update the fourth chapter after an amount of reviews!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own no nothing save the plot and some of the characters. The rest belongs to the one and only Tamora Pierce. Oh, and I forgot this on the other two chapters, so this applies to them too! (  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
Maura of Dunlath stared of into space. She was thinking.   
  
Ever since Daine and the mage, Numair, had come two years before, her life had become filled with friends: the Long Lake Wolf Pack, squirrels, eagles, horses, mice, cats, and even a basilisk. These were odd friends for a young girl and even odder advisers for the ruler of Dunlath.   
  
She had had fun the last few years and she was worried all that was about to change. Since her sister was arrested for treason and her brother in law committed suicide she had been pretty much on her own.   
  
Now a guardian was coming to supervise and care for her until she became old enough to live on her own. She was sure that her life was about to change, whether for good or for bad.  
  
"Lady Maura, your guardian and his family have arrived," called a servant. Maura awoke from her thoughts straightened her dress, and walked to the front of her estate. "Hopefully for good. All though I see no reason why it shouldn't go well," thought Maura as she greeted her new guardian and wife.  
  
Aeejah couldn't believe how well his plan was going. Here he was standing in the threshold of Maura of Dunlath's home disguised as her guardian, Lord Henry. It had been a simple matter to abduct the real Lord Henry and learn to impersonate him. The mage and the noble looked a lot alike already so he wasn't worried that any one would expect any thing. His wife, Eurianne was masquerading as Lauren, the noble's wife.   
  
Maura entered the room and graciously welcomed the imposters, known to her as Lord Henry and Lady Lauren.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Oh by the way people. I won't update 'til I get so..................  
  
Click  
  
The  
  
Button  
  
And  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay people....here's the next chapter. It's the longest one yet. At least I think so. I hope you like it and review p-l-e-a-s-e to tell me what you think! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters save a few. Sadly....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
The noise of the mess hall filled the air as Daine and Numair retrieved their food.  
  
They slid into their seats next to their friends, Alanna the Lioness, Queen Thayet the Peerless, Sir Raoul of Goldenlake, and Sir Gareth the Younger of Naxen.  
  
Completely unaware that the conquest of Tortall was being plotted, Thayet laughed at the antics of Raoul and Gary.  
  
As Alanna and Numair talked about road conditions near Dunlath, Daine sighed.  
  
"What is it, Daine?" asked Numair. "Are we boring you because you are most welcome to go sit with Evin and Miri."  
  
Daine shook her head to say no and replied, "It's just that I want to see Maura and see how everything's going in Dunlath. You know, she got a new guardian and all. And I miss the Long Lake Pack also. But with all this cleanup and stuff with the war, I doubt that King Jonathan could spare me." She sighed again. "Oh well. It's not like its urgent or anything, but I wish I could go." Numair looked at his student and love. He could tell that she needed a break from all the war related things and just could do with a vacation. As a matter of fact, he could do with one too because it had only been two days since his Gift had been restored.  
  
Suddenly, Numair said, "Let's go ask Jon if you and I could have a week off, magelet!" "I don't think it's quite possible, Numair. As much as I would love to ask, oh, what am I saying? We won't know 'til we try," replied Daine with a big grin. "Well, don't stay here anymore than you have to. Go on. Ask Jon and tell him he has my support on you two having some fun," said Alanna as she shooed both of them away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
As soon as the mages stepped out of the room, Numair took Daine's hand in his own. Daine was shocked at the act because they were still in public, but made no move to remove his hand. Daine skipped gleefully down the corridors which resulted in dragging Numair along with her at a fast rate. When they arrived at the room of the king, Numair knocked quietly on the door. "Come in!" said King Jonathan. They stepped in.  
  
"Um, Jon. Well Daine and I were wondering if we could just take a vacation for, um, a week or two and just spend some time with Maura in Dunlath. Oh, and the Long Lake Pack," Numair said. The king just looked at them with his blue eyes and said nothing.  
  
"Jon, you can't ignore that Daine and I have done a lot already. Don't you think you could spare us?" pleaded Numair.  
  
"I'm sorry Daine and Numair, but I just can't let you go quite yet. I need every person that is available to help with the cleanup and other things," said Jonathan. "Well, sorry to say this, but Daine and I are NOT available. We're tired from our trip to the Divine Realms, I'm tired from my fight with Hadensra, and Daine is just a teen. Just for a week?" Numair said.  
  
"You may go AFTER everything is done," replied the king.  
  
"Sir, we could check on Maura's new guardian. And also on how things are faring in Dunlath under a new person. I know that you wanted to do so, but we were all so busy. This would be the perfect chance! Besides, we're both so exhausted and we can't do much in the field anyways," said Daine as she looked hopefully into the king's eyes.  
  
Finally, after a moment or two of consideration, Jonathan sighed and said, "Against my better judgment, I'm saying yes. But I require you both to write an account of what happened on your trip in the Divine Realms and bring it back to me exactly 10 days from now, which is when you are due. Also, a report on how Dunlath is and the conditions and such. Now go, and come back fully rested," he said with a smile.  
  
Daine and Numair said goodbye and left the room.  
  
In the hallway Numair complained, "TWO reports in 10 days? How could he do that to-" He was silenced by Daine's hand over his mouth. "Hush. At least we GOT a vacation, unlike the poor other people," said Daine.  
  
Numair just glared at Daine for interrupting him in such a disgraceful way but immediately began kissing her palm which made Daine giggle and remove her very-much-kissed hand from his mouth.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Well there you are folks!!! Now, pleaz pleaz pleaz review...... I wanta know what you people think!!!  
  
So  
  
Click  
  
The  
  
"submit review"  
  
Button  
  
And  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Well here's the next chapter. So sorry it took so long to get posted. I just kept forgetting. I know. Sounds stupid. But really...... Well, hope you like it!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own no nutin 'cept a couple of stuff....  
  
Now, after you read this, REVIEW! Por favor. And for those who don't know Spanish-please!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Maura of Dunlath eyed the nobles with interest. She had never met the couple, nor had she ever heard of them before they had been appointed as her guardians.   
  
Would they be nice? she worried. Of course they will! she thought furiously, answering her own question.   
  
She had been assured that Lord and Lady Swobet were some of the kindest people you could meet, and wouldn't at all mind any of Maura's strange councilors such as the wolves.   
  
Still, although all of these reassurances running through her head were reliable, she couldn't help notice that Lord Henry and his wife Lauren had eyes that were filled with cold and that the grins plastered on their faces didn't seem to be totally real.   
  
Banishing these thoughts from here mind, the lady of Dunlath put on her warmest smile and welcomed her gusts and new guardians into her home.  
  
"Welcome to Dunlath," said Maura, "I'm sure we will all get along nicely. Once we get you settled in I can take you on a tour of the estates and the rest of Dunlath."  
  
"We thank you my dear," said the imposter, "I'm sure all of our family will be right at home here on your lovely fief." Maura frowned slightly.   
  
Was Lord Henry hinting that he might have children? Maura didn't mind at all if the couple had children, but she had been told that the nobles didn't have any.   
  
Suddenly a young girl who looked like she was about Maura's age rushed in.  
  
"I'm really sorry I'm late, father, and I'm sorry to you too, Lady Maura."  
  
"That's all right," said Maura, "Um, who might you be?"  
  
"My name is A-" the girl began, but her father who had his arm around her gave her a light squeeze.   
  
The girl looked up at the man, glared at him and continued, "My name is Francine."  
  
Maura frowned again, but only briefly, "It's nice to meet you" she replied.  
  
After a quick meal, Maura took her guests on tour of her home.   
  
The adults were very inquisitive, asking what was behind each and every door. Their daughter Francine walked at the back of their small party with her arms folded and her head down. Every once in a while she would look up and direct a fierce glare at her parent's backs.   
  
The tour took some time. It took even longer because the couple insisted on going on every stair case, down every corridor and opening every door.   
  
Eventually Maura stopped trying to go past the less interesting rooms such as spare bedrooms and closets without letting the Lord and Lady to peer inside first.   
  
But when they passed a staircase leading down into darkness, Maura sped and passed by without a glance hoping no one would ask what was down there.   
  
She hoped in vain.  
  
"Wait a moment dear," said Lauren, "You never said what is down this staircase,"  
  
"Please excuse me," said Maura, "but it really is of no importance."  
  
"My dear," said Henry, "we do not mean to make you uncomfortable, but we would really like to know. My wife and I would like to know everything about this lovely place. We realize that it is old, and you could say that studying old architecture is a pastime of ours."   
  
With these words, Francine looked up and glared.  
  
Not the quick glare, Maura noticed, that she had been using all day. This one was a long hard stare.   
  
Maura sighed, "Very well. You were right when you said this is an old building. Down there is a dungeon. Every one in this house hates this place, especially me. No one has gone down there in a long time. The evil mage Tristan who was defeated by the great mage Numair strengthened it greatly when he was here. If you have the Gift and you are imprisoned there you won't be able to use it."   
  
At the name Numair a look of hatred flashed across the man's face. Maura missed the look but she heard the sound he made in his throat. "Do you know him?" she asked.   
  
"I don't know this Tristan, but I have met Numair." he replied. Finally the tour was done and Maura's new guardians were shown to their rooms.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"So my dear, what do you think of Dunlath?" asked Aeejah to his wife. "Wonderful my handsome mage. It's better than I expected, especially the fact that there is a dungeon that is positively wonderful in the aspect that Numair will be the one affected by those chains and walls of the Gift restraining prison," squealed Eurianne at the prospect of the irony. "Of course, thank Mithros that Numair so nicely put in a prison that will fit our purposes exactly. Now, all we have to do is secure our plans!" exclaimed the excited mage. "What plans?" asked Eurianne. "Um, well those are to be determined soon. As a matter of fact, now!" said Aeejah as he sent his Gift around the room to sound proof it. "Now, let us see what we can do to our needs to have that Arram and the Wild Mage dropped right into our front door!" he cried. Their heads bent over a map and some writing materials, they planned the abduction of two mages and the destruction of Tortall.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
There you go. And now just review...................and I will be happy. ( 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok....well here's a long chappie for those who have been pining for one. Just don't expect another one so long for awhile....and I am going on vacation so I won't be able to update until next Saturday unless I find some means of internet connection in a cabin.  
  
Well, I really never thanked those peeps who reviewed for me story...I'm sorry but I want to let you know that your reviews are much appreciated. So thanks to...........  
  
-Wild Magelet-  
  
-Zoe-  
  
-Numair's Angel-  
  
-Insomniac-Reader-  
  
-rianna-  
  
-BlueEpiks13-  
  
-seamusismyprince-  
  
-megster-  
  
-angry pickle-  
  
Oh, me disclaimer: I don't own this stuff. Save a few things and yadah yadah yadah...  
  
Well enough of this...read and enjoy!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Brokefang summoned all of the wolves in his pack to a meeting.

_I have called you to a meeting because I would like to invite Daine, Numair, Cloud, Kitten, and Tkaa to visit the Long Lake Pack in Dunlath to show them my, and hopefully our, gratitude to them for helping us regain the valley,_ said Brokefang.

_Of course we should. She did so much for us and I really want to see her,_ said Battle.

Some of the other wolves yipped in agreement.

_Well, Daine is pack, and therefore her friends are pack too._ said Brokefang.

_I think that she should come. I miss her also and she's fun to play with. So are the tall two-legger and the immortals. Their scent is interesting,_ replied Russet.

All the wolves howled their conformity that Daine and their newer pack members should have permission to join them.

_After all, what harm could it do?_ asked Fleetfoot.

_Yes, and the new pups need to be introduced to her and the others also. So I think now is a good time as any before the Big Cold arrives,_ said Short Snout.

_So it is decided. We will allow them to visit us! Is there anyone that disagrees with my choice?_ cried Brokefang.

Silence reigned.

_Very well. Now, who would like to go and meet them to escort them to the Long Lake Pack?_ cried Brokefang.

Many sounds of wolves volunteering could be heard, quite the contrary of the silence just a few moments ago.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Daine and Numair hurriedly had packed lightly and had Stefan, the hostler, prepare Cloud and Spots for riding. They had also decided to let Kitten come along, and as Tkaa didn't like to be separated from the young dragon, he came along as well. The group had sped out of the castle before Jon found a new task for any of them to do and spoil their plans.  
  
"Do you suppose that Maura is actually listening to the comments of the animals? I mean, it does seem kinda strange that some of her most important counselors are the People. What if her new guardian doesn't approve? I mean a person can only handle so much pressure before they pop, right Numair?" questioned Daine.  
  
"Mithros curse it!" he exclaimed.  
  
Daine looked at him questioningly. "Spots won't listen to me! He won't go forward, curse it!" said Numair.  
  
It was then that Daine noticed how far back Numair was, quite a distance with Spots happily chomping on a green pile of grass.  
  
_It tastes good. I can't resist, and besides, this two-legger is such an awkward rider. I don't know how much longer I can stand it!_ said Spots to Daine.  
  
Daine laughed and replied, _Well, if you will come right now, I'll give you a treat for handling such a rider as Numair.  
_  
Cloud snorted.

_And what about me? I would deal with Storkman willingly if I could get a treat,_ said Cloud tartly.  
  
Daine laughed even harder.

_No, I'll give you one just for dealing with me all of these years!_  
  
_That's better,_ replied Cloud.  
  
Daine just giggled.  
  
It was now Numair's turn to look at her questioningly.  
  
"It's just the horses, dear. They were saying, oh, just some stuff. You know, I think it's about time for a break. We've been at it almost all day. What do you say to setting up camp right now? I know it's a tad bit early, but we're all tired, hm?" said Daine.  
  
"Well, we only have 10 days and it doesn't count the journey so how 'bout just a little bit more. We want to make the best time we can. But at the speed we're going with the breaks we take," at this Numair glared at Spots, "we'll have enough time to stop and say 'hi' and go back to Corus within 10 days."  
  
Daine smiled at this comment, as did Numair.  
  
"Fine then. A little bit more is all I can handle. And THEN we camp," said Daine.  
  
Numair's reaction was only to urge Spots forward with a little bribing in Spots' ear so that he could catch up to Daine.  
  
It was then that he noticed that Kitten and Tkaa were no where to be soon.  
  
"Daine!! Where are Kitten and Tkaa?" cried Numair.  
  
Panic crossed the face of Daine.  
  
"They were, I thought she was and he and Kit were, um," stuttered Daine, "oh there they are! Thank the gods!!!"  
  
Kitten and Tkaa came, with Tkaa happily munching on some rocks.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just was hungry and I needed to eat something since you both were occupied. So I went to satisfy my hunger," replied Tkaa in his slithery voice.  
  
"No, you don't need to apologize. Daine was just worried," said Numair, always an example of good manners.  
  
"And I don't know what you mean by occupied," said Numair as he stressed that word. "It wasn't like we were doing this."  
  
With that said, he took Daine by the shoulders and placed his lips upon her soft lips. He cupped her cheek with one hand while softly tracing her features with his sensitive fingers. Numair kissed her over and over until she felt quite giddy due to the loss of oxygen.  
  
When he pulled his lips away from her, Daine just brought his own sweet lips back to hers after a few breaths. He caressed her lips with his own and she returned him the favor passionately.  
  
_Daine!! You and the Stork Man stop this nonsense immediately! We have to keep going!_ cried Cloud.  
  
Kitten began scolding Daine in the language of the Dragons until Tkaa shushed her by putting his hand over her mouth.  
  
Daine quickly apologized for their behavior to Kit and Tkaa and promised it wouldn't happen again.  
  
With a grunt, Daine got up and back onto Cloud.  
  
"C'mon, Numair. We stop when the sun sets, not while it's still up and goin'," joked Daine.  
  
Numair didn't reply but just hoisted himself on Spots again.  
  
They kept at a slow pace until they reached a seemingly good place to camp.

As Daine brushed down the horses, Numair warded the camp and started their meal. With their tasks done soon, they both sat down and enjoyed the dinner that he had made.

Daine was rolling out their bedroll and Numair was starting their report on the Divine Realms when she felt her wild magic sense good friends out of the People.  
  
She peered out into the darkness and saw two wolves with her new cat eyes.  
  
"Numair! I see two wolves and I think they are part of Brokefang's pack!" she squealed excitedly.  
  
Numair just looked at her.  
  
"Well, what do you want to do?" he questioned.  
  
"Could you please take the warding off our camp so they can see us. I'm not sure it's them, but I want to know. Please, Numair?" pleaded Daine.  
  
"Alright, magelet. But I'm going to put it back up as soon as they step inside of our camp, okay?"  
  
"Mithros, Numair. We're in the middle of nowhere!" exclaimed Daine.  
  
I just want to take precautions. The king would surely have my head if something happened to his precious Wild Mage," he replied and kissed her thoroughly.  
  
"Numair," gasped Daine. "Just put the barrier down and then put it back up. Now, please," said Daine.  
  
A little upset at the break in the kiss, Numair did as Daine bid and the two wolves rushed to Daine with joy because of their reunion.  
  
"Battle, Russet! So good to see you!" exclaimed Daine.  
  
_And the same to you too_, said Battle.  
  
Russet just yipped in agreement.  
  
Battle and Russet updated Daine on everything that had happened in the pack for about an hour until Daine yawned.  
  
"Excuse me. Please continue about the pups?" she asked quite sleepily.  
  
But Numair, who had lied down because he had felt quite excluded, said, "I'm sorry, but I think Daine is tired as am I. And I'm positive you are too. So would it be a bad suggestion to rest and leave the rest 'til tomorrow?" questioned Numair.  
  
"But, we didn't even get to why Brokefang sent the-"protested Daine just as she was interrupted by another yawn.  
  
Numair just led her over to their bedroll and she immediately slipped into the inviting place.

Just as he was about to join Daine, he remembered something.  
  
"Mithros! I forgot to ward our camp again! Please Goddess, I pray that no one that I don't want to see us did!" he prayed fervently.

He warded the camp again and slipped into the bedroll. With a contented sigh, Numair wrapped his arms around his love. He kissed the top of Daine's head and whispered, "Good night, magelet."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pair of eyes hidden from view watched as Numair warded the camp again.  
  
"Well, he surely will be happy with my news."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
Uh oh! What's gonna happen next?  
  
Review and I will post soon....and u'll figure out who the he is and other such...well maybe the next.  
  
Or the next next.  
  
I dunno.  
  
Just review by clicking that little box over on the left hand corner and tell me what ya think!


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chappie!!!!

i just wanna say thanx to all of my reviewers. your reviews are very appreciated. right now, i

have no time, and partly am lazy to write down the names of those who reviewed, but i just

wanted to tell you thanks!!! they help me alot!!!!

Disclaimer: don't own no nutin, save few things...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maura and the "Swobets" had sat down for dinner at the castle of Dunlath when an eagle flew in

with a message tied to one of its feet.

(A/N: are bird's feet called feet?)

The eagle soared through the open window and perched on the back of Maura's chair.

Maura immediately untied the message and read the message to herself.

_Dear Maura, This is Daine and Numair sending this message to you. How are you and _

_Dunlath faring? We hope all is well. The reason for sending this message is not urgent. _

_The king has allowed us 10 days leave and we have decided to visit you. We should arrive _

_at the castle of Dunlath around this evening. The wolves of Long Lake Pack will be with _

_us also. I hope that will not create a disturbance with your new guardians.  
_

_   
  
Sincerely,_

Daine, Numair and co.  


(A/N: I dunno how you're supposed to write a letter. I'm just guessing. Lol)

Maura folded up the letter and dismissed the eagle who had been Daine's messenger. She sat

for a couple of moments digesting what Daine had written. Lord Swobet/ Aeejah clearing his

throat interrupted her thoughts.

"Perhaps you may share with us what news the eagle has brought?" he questioned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Daine and Numair have just sent me, or I mean, us, a message. It says that King

Jonathan has given them 10 days leave and that they are coming here to visit. They say they will

arrive here, at the castle, around evening time," she replied.

Lord and Lady Swobet looked at each other and exchanged satisfied looks.

(A/N: when they are with Maura, I'm gonna call them Lord and Lady Swobet. But when they

are together, without Maura, they are going to be Aeejah and Eurianne. Like they should be.

Sorry if thatz confusing.)

"If they arrive in time for supper, we should prepare some more courses for them. They will be

staying their 10 days at the castle, right, Maura?" asked Lady Swobet.

"Um, yes. I think they will be staying here. They also said that the wolves of Long Lake Pack

will be coming with them. Is that alright?" Maura asked hesitantly.

"Wolves!" exclaimed Lady Swobet. "Aherm, I meant of course. I was just a little surprised at

first. Will they be staying the whole time?"

Maura looked at her apprehensively.

"Well, I'm really not sure, milady. It all depends on their choice. But they are very nice wolves

and will not eat anybody despite what people say," said Maura.

Francine, the daughter of Lord and Lady Swobet, had been silent throughout the entire meal

with her head bowed down, as if in shame of something. She had not given up the long, hard

stares at her parents, Maura noticed.

_I wonder what it is that she is mad at her parents for. They seem wonderful and they have _

_helped me a lot. Though, at times, they are a little queer_, thought Maura as she remembered

the tour of the castle.

_She seems like a shy girl. Maybe we can be friends and she can tell me what is bothering her,_

Maura thought as she looked at Francine.

"I must excuse myself, milady. I will inform the cook of the coming of the Wild Mage and the

black robe mage, Numair Salmalin. She will want to know so she can prepare the courses,"

remarked Lady Swobet.

Maura couldn't help but notice how her lady guardian strained Numair's name.

And so the lady swept out of the room toward the kitchens.

"Well, I have some things to do myself. I will be in my office if you need me. Come, Francine. I

need you to come with me," said Lord Swobet.

"Um, well excuse me, Lord? I was wondering, if it wouldn't be much trouble, if when you have

no need of Francine that you could send her to me. I would love to get acquainted with her,"

said Maura a little nervously.

"Well," he replied, "I guess so. I'll send her to you, say, half an hour?"

"Of course, anytime would be good," answered Maura.

"Very well then," the lord said.

Maura waved to Francine as the two left and Francine shyly smiled back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------

Maura didn't know it, but Aeejah and Eurianne immediately went to their own private quarters

and met eachother, with "Francine".

(A/N: I only did that cuz I haven't revealed "Francine's" real name. Hehehehehehe)

"My dear wife, our Maura has requested the presence of Attillia here so they can get acquainted

with each other," said Aeejah, though not very kindly.

Indeed, he was mocking Maura.

"And....," replied his wife.

"I allowed her to go. How could I let her get suspicious of us, my dear? Besides, I think our

Attillia wanted to go. Though, of course, she won't admit it, will you?" asked the mage.

Attillia just looked at her shoes.

"But, she could accidentally ruin our plans by telling the girl something while they are together.

My sweet mage, we cannot take that risk," said Eurianne.

"Exactly the reason why I brought her here. I have already thought of that snag," he answered

smugly.

"Well then, what is your solution? We don't have all day to ponder on this. We must act quickly

while the two mages are here," she said hurriedly.

"For the first problem, I have decided to put a spell on our dear daughter. Now listen, dear,

what will happen when you mention, or even start to mention our plan here. The plan to take

over the entire world will not fail!" he exclaimed with a triumphant smile.

Attillia just looked at her father calmly.

His smile turned into a nasty sneer as he saw her reaction.

"Once you bring up the subject of our plan, your throat will feel like it is burning. And if you do

not stop there and keep talking, which of course is possible, though painful, that fire shall spread

down from your throat to your heart and consume it. You will die, assuredly, my daughter, if you

do not heed my word," he said.

Attillia just looked at her father calmly, again. (lol) But the only difference now was that there

was a fire in her eyes, a sure sign of rebellion.

But neither the mage, nor his wife noticed.

"It's your choice, Attillia. Make a wise one, and be in time for dinner or else, suffer the

consequences," said Eurianne.

Aeejah dismissed his daughter with a wave of his hand and turned away from her.

Attillia quickly walked away without looking back at her father or mother, and set out for the

chamber of Maura.  
  
__

_We'll see what I can do. this is wrong. Perhaps I can write a message_, thought she as plans

flooded her head to help the Tortallans so as to get her revenge on her mother and father. (A/N:

for what she wants her revenge on, I'm not telling! I will tell later!!! )

As the footsteps of Attillia, now Francine again, faded in the distance, the mage wrapped an arm

around his wife.

She smiled at him and smiled suggestively at the bed. (A/N: ewwwwww....i just had to write that

though. It is night if you remember. Well evening.)

He shook his head and she pouted slightly.

"Well now, Eurianne, that later, but we have a start on our plans," said Aeejah maliciously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was it! sorry i took so long in getting it up. like i said, i was in flagstaff, az on vacation. hope you liked it and please, REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the wait on this chapter!! I'm very very sorry. I was suffering from writer's block. Well kinda. But thanks for reviewing, to those people who did who are........................................  
  
Wait! But first my disclaimer: I don't own anything except a few characters and the plot.  
  
And now, back to my thank-you's!!!!  
  
-seamusismyprince- well, here's what happens next!!  
  
-angrypickle- thanks very much and well, I'm over it. though I'm not very sure it was considered "fast". ;)  
  
-Narm's Briton 44- guess what! I took your hint and updated. Lol. Good luck with Spanish this year. I hope second year is easy. Like the first one, crosses fingers and yes. I know that can delete accounts and stories for author notes as chapters. That's what happened the first time I posted this story. I accidentally posted an a/n as the second chapter, which therefore got my story deleted, along with your first review. Do you get it now why you thought you had reviewed but you couldn't find it? hehehe....  
  
-Wild Magelet- that's ok..i just got worried when only one person reviewed. But thanks for reviewing!  
  
-Insomniac-Reader- I hope you get back online soon, or get your comp fixed. And thanks!!  
  
- Protectress of the Small- well, I hope you won't die of the suspense thing before school starts. Or else I guess I won't be seeing you in classes (NO skool!!!), but in, um...somewhere else! That's wat it is. Lol lizzie!! And thanks to you too for reviewing.... C ya soon at skool!! Oh and I figured out that r/r means read and review!!! Yay! Go Eunae!! Hehehee...  
  
Well enough of those, neva mind. There could neva be enough thank-you's to those who review for my story...but go on and read my story. And review!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Maura paced her room in impatient steps.  
  
Around the woven rug clockwise...  
  
Then, the other way around, counter-clockwise.  
  
She glanced at the clock on her mantel.  
  
Only seven-ten, I still have twenty minutes to wait, she thought with irritation.  
  
Maura was really anticipating the visit from "Francine" if not for more than the obvious reason of getting to know her.  
  
She resumed the pacing of her room until she got too dizzy.  
  
Goddess bless! It's only been five minutes. If all time passes like this, I think I might pass into the Black God's realm faster than I think! she thought.  
  
I guess I should just sit down and relax, maybe the time will pass faster.  
  
Maura sat in one of her chairs and tried to stay there for as long as she could.  
  
One itch there, a fidget next, settling to get comfortable, shift her head from the uncomfortable back, and another movement caused her to jump out of that chair.  
  
A solid knock brought her out of her thoughts of what to do with that chair the next day.  
  
"Come in!" she cried.  
  
"Milady, I was sent up here with a cup of tea for you," said the shy servant girl.  
  
Maura thanked her shortly and dismissed her.  
  
She took another peek at the clock, unable to resist.  
  
The clock showed the time as sometime between seven-twenty and twenty-five.  
  
The lady of Dunlath sighed in exasperation.  
  
Maura tried sitting in a different chair and embroidering on a piece of cloth she had been working on.  
  
Perhaps we will become the best of friends. I think I would like that. I mean, there is no one my age around the castle, thought Maura.  
  
She took another glance at the clock and nearly screamed when she realized only a few minutes had passed by and still there was five minutes to go 'til "Francine" arrived.  
  
Maura slipped back into her daydreams about how different the life at Dunlath might be if the Swobet's daughter became her very good friend.  
  
"Ow!" exclaimed Maura when she pricked her finger with the needle.  
  
She looked at her embroidery when she realized a few of her stitches had gone awry when she had been musing.  
  
"Mithros curse it!" cried Maura.  
  
It was then that her eye fell upon the clock which Maura now loathed and hated.  
  
The second hand turned to the twelve and the minute hand moved.  
  
It was now, exactly, seven-thirty.  
  
"Thank the gods!" said Maura excitedly.  
  
Maura knew that Lord Swobet was usually quite precise concerning time, so she expected him to come very soon.  
  
Just then, another knock sounded on the door.  
  
"Come in!" she said for the second time in ten minutes.  
  
Whoever had knocked, opened the door which revealed Lord Swobet and his daughter.  
  
Maura jumped out of her chair, again, but not out of exasperation. Quite the opposite, actually, she jumped out of joy.  
  
"Francine! Come, sit with me. A servant has already brought some tea," said Maura eagerly.  
  
"Now, my dear daughter, remember my warning," whispered Aeejah / Lord Swobet into Attillia / Francine.  
  
Maura watched her guardian whisper in front of her to his daughter.  
  
I wonder what that was about. He's probably just telling her to behave. And whispering so as not to embarrass her in front of her. Yes, that's got to be right, thought Maura furiously brushing away all bad thoughts that occurred to her.  
  
She just smiled sweetly and patted the spot next to her on the couch.  
  
"Francine" came over and sat down, not seeming quite at ease.  
  
Yet, thought Maura who noticed her discomfort.  
  
"Francine, just come back to your quarters anytime after you have finished with Lady Maura," said Lord Swobet and closed the door quietly leaving the two girls on their own.  
  
Thoughts were rushing through Attillia's / Francine's mind.  
  
I could tell her my family's true identity. I don't know how much this spell can do on me, but it's worth a try, she thought furiously while trying to place a expression of calmness on her face, at which she was failing miserably.  
  
"Would you like some tea, Francine?" asked Maura.  
  
"Oh yes please, thank you very much," replied "Francine".  
  
Perhaps the tea will calm my nerves, thought Attillia / Francine.  
  
Unknown to "Francine", Maura was thinking nearly on the same lines as she.  
  
"So how do you find Dunlath, Francine?" questioned Maura for she truly wanted to know the opinion of someone from outside of Dunlath on her fief.  
  
"I find it quite beautiful, milady," replied Attillia / Francine. (a/n: this is getting really annoying to type. Lol!)  
  
"Please, just call me Maura. I really don't like formalities that much," insisted Maura.  
  
"Of course, Maura," said Attillia / Francine hesitantly.  
  
Soon the two were engaged in a lively discussion about the history of Dunlath and Maura found herself telling "Francine" the story of how she became the lady of Dunlath at so young an age. (a/n: you should know the whole story, so I'm not going to even bother telling the whole thing)  
  
Attillia / Francine listened intently when Maura was telling her about those events and was very interested in the parts about Daine and Numair.  
  
I wonder why father hates Numair so much, mused Attillia / Francine.  
  
Suddenly, the clock struck nine o'clock and "Francine" rose.  
  
"It was a pleasure talking to you, Maura. I hope we can do it again soon," said she honestly.  
  
"Oh yes. I do too. In fact, let's try tomorrow, shall we?" asked Maura.  
  
"Francine" just smiled, nodded, and made her way toward the door.  
  
"Goodnight, Maura," she said.  
  
"Good night, Francine," Maura answered.  
  
As "Francine" slipped out of the room, Maura thought that the night had gone fairly well.  
  
And she even relented to another chat tomorrow, she thought with glee.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Okeydokey people. Another chapter done. YAY! Lol. Well, I'm gonna post another chapter soon, within um, three days, so be looking forward to it. at least I hope you people will. and sorry if you thought the chapter was short. I really don't want it to be. But i tried my best!  
  
Soooo...you know the routine. Just click that grey box button over there that says "go" next to "submit review" and tell me what you think!!! it's a good idea so then I will post my chapter maybe in 2 days!!! And another good reason is, well, everyone else is doing it, so you should too! (lol lizzie!!!) well, I'm not sure everybody, but you get my point!! ( 


	9. Chapter 9

Okay…here's the next chapter. I didn't get quite as many reviews as I had hoped for. But that's okay…now you people owe me two reviews!! I'm just kidding….;)

I hope you like it, and there's fluff in this chapter..FINALLY! I know. I'm sorry for the delay in fluff….I just had to get the plot going.

Well..thank you to:

-Protectress of the Small- I'm sorry lizzie but I got confuzzled on your comment. Call me and explain cuz I'm very confused. Perhaps my brain really isn't ready for school, especially honors geometry. Lol….. and I really liked using ur "slogan"…and thanx to u for letting me borrow it. and you betta get started on ur own story!!! OR ELSE!! I'll do sumthing terrible to you at school!!! 

-Insomniac-Reader- I'm glad you got back online….and we're back to Numair as you will soon see!!

-Equestrian-babe101- thanks very much and well, here's what happens next!

Disclaimer: you know the routine…I don't own nothing but the plot and a couple of characters……

Well…go ahead and read..but don't forget to review!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As much as Numair loved the wolves, he always felt a little left out when they had conversations with Daine.

It was either complete silence or he could only hear Daine's part of the conversation.

This was better than nothing.

Numair was glad that Tkaa, the basilisk, was there with him. Basilisks could speak in all tongues.

Sometimes he translated for Numair and some times he didn't.

Daine and the wolves woke the rest of the party very early.

"Come on, Numair. Time to wake up!" Daine said.

The mage just moaned and rolled over on his other side.

_Is the two-legger sick? _asked Russet.

"No, he's just tired." replied Daine.

_Well, we haven't got all day! Wake up the stork-man already! _said Cloud.

A wicked smile crossed Daine's face

"Oh I will," she replied, and turned into a rooster.

Daine the rooster leaned down to Numair's ear and crowed.

Numair awoke with a start and yelped.

Daine turned into her normal self in the blink of an eye and quickly wrapped a blanket around her.

"Daine!" yelled Numair as the horses whinnied and the wolves rolled on the ground and wagged their tales. "Why did you do that?"

"What ever do you mean, Numair?" asked Daine sweetly.

"I'm really hungry this morning, I think I shall go search for some food," said Tkaa and turned quickly to hide his smile.

On his way to the trees, the basilisk dragged kitten off with him who was chuckling and pointing at Numair.

Daine just looked at him again and started laughing wildly that she didn't notice that she was sprawled on the ground as a result of it.

She opened her tear-filled eyes and noticed Numair's face looming above her own.

"I don't think it is that funny, magelet," he said seriously, but with a twinkle in his eyes.

Daine looked up at his deep, brown eyes and perceived the mischief in his eyes.

"I know you think it's funny, Numair. You can't fool me," she said and stuck her tongue out at him.

Numair quickly caught her tongue as well as her lips in a deep kiss.

He caressed her lips and teased her gently with his tongue.

Daine deepened the kiss by bringing Numair's head closer to his and ran her sensitive fingers through his hair.

Right when Daine began to see spots in her vision from lack of oxygen, she heard Tkaa and Kitten come back.

Numair immediately moved his mouth and looked up.

Tkaa merely said, "I guess we came back at the wrong time," though with a smile.

Daine just blushed and Numair quickly got up and began to prepare breakfast.

Once everyone had calmed down somewhat from all the events during the morning and eaten breakfast, they started off again.

Numair was silent.

Everyone in a while Kitten would start chuckling again.

Daine rode up next to Numair.

"Wow, Numair, you sure can jump high!" said the girl with a straight face that was threatening to break soon.

Soon, they reached the pack and the reunion was one Daine would never forget.

Battle and Russet bounded ahead to greet the wolves with Daine at their heels.

There was much joyful yipping as every one crowded around the wild mage.

The wolves parted to let their pack leader through.

Daine gave Brokefang a hug.

"I really missed you," she said.

_I'm glad your here_ said Brokefang.

Frostfur, Brokefang's mate, pushed the new pups forward. They took to Daine straight a way.

After the wolves had greeted Daine they went to the rest of the group to say, _Hello_.

Kitten chirped happily and Numair's bad mood vanished.

_You should have seen it! _said Battle, _Daine turned into a rooster and made the two-legger jump right out of his skin!_

Daine started to laugh.

Numair just looked at her grumpily.

After Daine had explained to the wolves that they were going to stay with Maura first and the next part with them, the wolves insisted on escorting them to Maura's home.

Daine and company reached Maura's late evening, just as they expected.

Maura ran out to meet them.

She was followed by two adults and another girl of about the same age as her.

At the sight of the wolves the two adults stopped.

The woman looked absolutely green.

The girl, who had also stopped, took a deep breath and walked toward the guests with Maura.

Daine had turned into a wolf for their journey with the wolves.

Maura realized this when she noticed the riderless Cloud.

She smiled and said, "Oh come on, Daine, turn human again."

The other girl looked at Maura questioningly.

A wolf that was toward the end of the pack wagged its tail and turned back into Daine.

Numair had her covered in his robe before anyone could say, "Mithros bless!"

The wild mage moved up to the other humans as Numair climbed of Spots.

"Everyone, I hope you all had a nice trip up here!" exclaimed Maura.

"Yes, it was very nice. Wouldn't you say so Daine?" asked Numair in a warning tone.

"Oh yes, it was very entertaining," she answered with a little giggle.

When Maura looked at her, Daine mouthed, "Later."

"I would like all of you to meet my new guardians, Lord Henry and Lady Lauren, and their daughter, Lady Francine." said Maura.

Francine waved shyly.

"It's nice to meet you," said the lord

"Likewise," said Numair with a curious expression on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, since you have read all of the above…please click the "go" box and submit a review to me…I really love hearing what people think about my story!!

And I'll update as fast as I can, though I will warn you that the next chapter is kinda short. But, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update!!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello people! Sorry for taking so long…I wanted to update sooner..but I had issues…lol..not mental ones..just umm…neva mind.. :)  
  
Well thanks to those who reviewed!!! Your comments are very much appreciated!!!  
  
- Equestrian-babe101 - thanks so much…I love fluff too…I'm glad I got it into this chapter!  
  
- Protectress of the Small - thanks Lizzie!! But hey, even though Alex may be one of the greatest writers all time….wif my help of course (lol), well, she didn't write it that fast. I've had it for a bit, I just didn't update…hehehe..to torture YOU! So don't ask why!! ;) and I doubt that Moran/Moron would see this cuz he's wayyyyy toooo boring to read FANFICTION!! Much less anything else than things on makes a face science… and I only added the fluff…seems like alex forgot that part…lol…but she did the rooster part and I'm glad you liked it..i was rotfl when I read that..kk..c ya tomorrow at school!! Blch, school, first day..blch blch…. Lol  
  
- Wild Magelet - glad you liked the fluff…it was funny. When I read your review asking about Numair's curious look, I was like well duh! I forgot you weren't the person I was writing with and that you don't actually know why!! Duh me! Lol…. But remember, that woman, which I'm assuming you are talking about Eurianne, is very ugly….just a hint..lol.  
  
- angrypickle – glad you liked the fluff…like I told others, sorry 'bout the delay in fluff.!!  
  
- CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 - I'm still rubbing my eyes at the computer making sure that YOU reviewed for MY story..lol..i just think a couple of people that review for me are some of the best story writers on fanfiction…personally don't think that I'm that good with the wolves…..and I'm very glad that you like the story!! Talk to you lata!!  
  
Again, big hugs all around (and drinks all around!! Thanx to captain jack sparrow salutes for letting me borrow that!! LOL!)  
  
Well enough chit chat….enjoy this very very very short chapter of which I'm very sorry…well my brain won't be functioning very well until school officially starts soo…well, expect better and longer ones, hopefully, from me during school..maybe it will be opposite though, cuz of homework..nevertheless…cross your fingers!!!!  
  
Sooooo…let's keep those couple of reviews flowing cuz I luv them very much!!! Gracias to all again!!!!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lasku, the spy of Damien was riding toward Dunlath.  
  
Honestly, that king is dumber than a sack of potatoes sometimes, the spy thought as he fingered his blond hair.  
  
Whenever he was in Tusaine he had his normally blond hair dyed black.  
  
Lasku hated having black hair. Sure it looked good on others but he preferred his hair its original color.  
  
In Tusaine, people never took blond people seriously.  
  
This is because the people of Tusaine all had black or brown hair. Having any other color of hair meant an outsider and the people of Tusaine didn't trust outsiders.  
  
"It's quite stupid really," said Lasku to himself, "people of Tusaine always think If you've got black or brown hair you're Tusainian. They never stop to think that people dye their hair or have a different skin color. If you can speak with a Tusainian accent and have black hair you can be trusted."  
  
The spy wasn't Tusainian, he was Gallan.  
  
The reason he was working for the king of Tusaine and not the king of Galla was that he was accused of treason.  
  
It always made him mad to think about that.  
  
It's not like he actually committed treason.  
  
Really what he was accused of wasn't actually treason.  
  
All he had done was tell the king his last few ideas were stupid to his face.  
  
It just needed to be said, he reasoned.  
  
That was another reason why he didn't usually wear his true hair color.  
  
If this sort of thing happened right now. Everyone would be looking for a black-haired man while he would slip out as a blond. A reoccurring thought went through his head, "I don't really respect or like Damien, I could just leave right now. No one would catch me."  
  
He always thought this and he always decided against it.  
  
Spying was what he loved.  
  
If he left Tusaine he probably wouldn't spy any more.  
  
"But it's not like I even like this kind of mission. I'm just doing whatever this Lord Henry says and sending reports." he said under his breath.  
  
But then he thought of the point of the mission: capturing two extremely powerful mages.  
  
It was just too good to pass up.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wanna see what happens next? Well just send in your reviews by clicking that little box on the bottom left hand corner that says "go" and type in whateva you want to..even flames are welcome though I don't wanna see them…sooooo…now you know what you have to do…  
  
So  
  
Go  
  
And  
  
Do  
  
It 


	11. Chapter 11

Okay people here's the next chapter that you ALL have been waiting for, correcto? And, it's a fluffy chapter, for those who wanted fluff, cough Wild Magelet Cough.. thanks to all of the following wonderful people!!!

Ok, I'm gonna say it to everyone who mentioned the short chapter!! I'm very sorry, here's a longer one...

-Equestrian-babe101- muchas gracias to you!!!

-Wild Magelet- fluff this chapter!!! Lol...just for you!!!! The sad thing is, I am not positively sure where this story is going either..hehehehe..

-CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88- glad you like it!!!! oohh, I've got some um, ideas for your sad one-shot, remind me to tell you!!!

-Lady Deathstike- thanks for reviewing and ur comment. It totally makes sense and I totally didn't think of it at all. Actually, I didn't write it. the girl I'm writing this fic with wrote this part...sooo.....BLAME HER!! I'm just kidding!

-Maiden-of-dark-life- well here's what happens next, so

Read

And

Review!

LOL!

-b2okworm1- thanks you sooo much!!! I love fluff, even though it sounds perverted. Oh well, let the other people think what they want to, right? And, about the mechanics and grammar, I SHOULD be good, becuz I'm in adv. Language arts and reading and PLUS! My teacher literally drilled commas and otha stuff into our heads..ask Protectress of the Small (a.k.a. my friend Lizzie, same skool) if you don't believe me!! Oh, and I didn't write any more fics, yet. Keyword, yet. But we have a sequel planned to this one, and I might do a songfic soon...so stay posted!

-abused guard- thatz very cool how u were near flagstaff...hehehehehe...I luv the weather there! Itz like TOTALLY the best! And don't worry, I won't kill atillia off!! I can't, she's VERY vital to this plot!! And I'll stop with the slashes, it annoys me 2!

-Protectress of the Small- I hate cliffies 2 but I like writing them, they're fun...hehehee.. I would like, I mean love to see you go crazy, it might be fun to watch at skool..like maluski asking why instead of geometry you have AAAHHH written in ur notebook...lol!

Okay....so now I'm done with those bows to those who've reviewed and sooo...well after you read, itz your duty to REVIEW!!!! Muchas gracias, again!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After those quick introductions, the Long Lake Pack were led outside to a shed where they were fed, and then Daine and Numair sat down to eat dinner. They hurriedly ate and then politely asked to be excused.

"I'm very sorry, Maura, and the same to you," said Daine as she bent her head toward the Swobets to indicate that she was talking to them.

"It's just that Numair and I are fair tired after our ride here, though it was quite interesting," said Daine jokingly.

Numair just thought, _I'll get her for that later._

Lord Swobet just replied, "Of course, my dear. We shall have a more formal dinner tomorrow where we can get to know eachother more, shall we?"

Daine just simply nodded and Numair said, "Of course. Good night and Goddess bless."

Daine went over to Maura, hugged her tightly, and whispered in her ear, "Let's have some time together tomorrow with your new friend, okay?"

Maura smiled in response and whispered back, "Sounds good."

"Then, until tomorrow," said Lord Swobet and so Daine and Numair left the dining room to walk toward their own room.

As they walked in the hallways, Numair took Daine's small hand into his own and began walking hurriedly to their quarters.

"Numair, why the hurry?" questioned Daine.

"There's something I have to tell you about," he replied.

"Well, can't you just talk about it here? It's not like there's any spies or anything. Odds bobs, this is Dunlath. Why the secrecy?"

"I just can't talk about it _here_," Numair said.

"Fine," retorted Daine.

Numair just squeezed her hand which brought a little smile to her face.

Once Daine opened the doors to their rooms and they both had stepped inside, Numair shut the doors.

Daine quickly walked ahead of him into their bedroom to look around.

However, before she could go very far, Numair placed his hands over her eyes and said, "Guess who!"

"Um, let me think about that a little," replied Daine.

"George?" she said with a little giggle.

"_Excuse me?"_ Numair said indignantly.

"Can you give me a hint?" Daine asked.

"Well, I have black hair," he said.

"Oh, I know, you must be Jon, though why you have your hands over my eyes is a question that needs answering," said Daine in a voice that was strained from trying to not laugh out loud.

(A/N: I hope I'm right that Jon has black hair. I just can't remember right now...silly me...and I know what one of me friends would be saying right now... cough smitha cough shame on you, eunae, shame on you. Lol)

"I don't think you got the right person. Really, there can't be THAT many men that you know that are six feet five inches who can shapeshift into a black hawk and oh, who is one of the seven black robed mages of the entire world, and also is the top-"

"Alright, you vain man. There's only one man that can fit that description which is my love, Numair," said Daine finally letting her laughs explode.

"Finally, I thought you would never get it. And, well, you almost failed my test, sweetling," said Numair with a grin.

Daine turned around in Numair's arms so that she could face him. She let her hands caress his face and smooth away some stray hairs.

She laid her head on Numair's chest and listened to his heartbeat and fell into the same breathing rhythm as he.

Daine felt her head rise and fall with every breath that Numair took and his breath ruffle the top of her hair.

They stayed in this position for quite awhile until one of Daine's curls tickled Numair's nose which resulted in him sneezing in an undignified way.

Daine just chuckled and lightly kissed his cheek before making her way toward the window to let some light in.

However, Numair had other plans.

He placed his hands around Daine's waist and brought her close to him, again. (lol)

"You're not getting away with just that, my magelet. You failed my test earlier, and you shall pay the consequences," said Numair with a mischievous grin.

"Oh really, and how may that be?" asked Daine with curiosity in her blue-grey eyes.

"Just like this, my dear," he answered.

He bent down and captured her lips in a loving kiss while running his long fingers over her curves, memorizing each one on her face.

Daine responded back with zeal and felt the familiar electricity jolt through her as she kissed her lanky lover.

Numair's mouth moved from her lips, which were now slightly pouted from the lack of attention, to her eyes, nose, forehead, and cheeks and kissed them with soft, feathery kisses.

Daine gasped as Numair flicked his tongue over a sensitive spot on her ear and moaned lightly.

Numair smirked and moved to her neck where he also licked a spot that he knew to be sensitive while proceeding to kiss her hungrily.

Daine tangled her fingers in Numair's hair and shivered delightfully and relaxed into Numair's grasp on her.

When Numair felt her slightly slump against him, he picked her up from where she was standing and carried her to the bed.

He looked at where he had laid his love and saw Daine on the bed with her smokey brown curls arrayed on the pillow like a halo around her angelic face.

He saw her chest fall and rise rapidly as she was drawing in quick breaths and he knew that he had succeeded in his mission.

"See, I told you I could make you pay," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Daine just got up and pulled Numair onto the bed with her which ended up as a tangle of limbs on their bed.

"Ouch, Daine, that hurt," said Numair.

"Oh, should I make it better for you," asked Daine teasingly.

And with that said and done, Daine began to kiss Numair's face all over and was rewarded when he let out a small groan.

She smiled wickedly at him and began to inflict upon him the same torture that he had to her.

But suddenly, Numair's long arm shot out and made Daine lie down on the bed and he placed himself on top of her.

It was now his turn to smirk.

But when he was about to place his lips on his beloved treasure, she shapeshifted and he ended up kissing the pillow.

Numair looked up, surprised. Then realization of what just happened dawned on him.

He began rubbing his hands over the coverlet of the bed, expecting to find some small bump somewhere.

Under the pillow, his hand found a small bump and he uncovered it, and lo and behold, a mouse was there.

"Daine, I would turn back right now to a proper human," said Numair.

The mouse just squeaked.

"For Mithros' sake, c'mon Daine," he said.

Numair got off the bed and began to go toward the other side of the bed, where the mouse was.

In the blink of an eye, Daine transformed back and covered herself with the blanket.

Numair climbed back onto the bed, over her, and smiled.

"I was wondering where you went," he said with a face that was trying to hold a grin back.

Daine just gave Numair an innocent look and clutched the covers tightly to her body, teasingly.

"Oh I don't think so, sweet," said Numair huskily.

He tugged at the covers playfully until Daine relented, from which they proceeded onwards in their lovemaking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Daine slipped the blanket over their warm bodies, she asked sleepily, "Numair, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

She received no answer and shifted to look at his face.

_It must not have been important because he didn't tell me right away and he's sleeping as sound as a newborn babe, with _nothing_ urgent on his mind, _thought Daine.

Daine pushed away that thought to the back of her head and soon felt her drowsy eyes begin to close.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok..so like the fluffiness? Too much? Pleaz tell me what you think!!!!! I love, absoballyoutly love reviews!!! Sooooooo......now that you've read it, click that lovely button over there in that corner that says go and tell me what you thought of this chapter!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Finally! An update! I know, I'm sorry. School has been hectic, seriously, what with geometry ( I HATE PROOFS!! Already, and we just started them today!!) and all........well, u didn't come here to listen to my rantings so on with the show! Well, not show, really if you think about it....ANYWAYS.....

Disclaimer: been kinda forgetting these..whoops! my apologies to the great tamora pierce. But you know what I'm gonna say....none of this belongs to me...etc....etc...

Wow! I got the most reviews for this chapter than any other one!! BIG THANKS TO ALL!!!

-penami- I'm glad you like the story......and thanks for reviewing...

-KeLFaN- thanks to you too....

- um – hmm...some people have been asking me that...what WAS Numair gonna say...maybe you'll never know. Maybe I'll tell in the next chapter. You neva know!! And how did you know about my plot!?!?!?! The whole kidnapping and everything...well, you might be close but I'm not telling!

-megster – I hope you can get an account online...cuz your story sounds purty interesting. I mean I usually read only d/n fics..but I would read yours!!!

- Equestrian-babe101 – glad you liked the chapter! And the fluff!!! I just wasn't sure about how much fluff people can stomach....

- Wild Magelet – I could tell just a leetle bit that you like comments cough lol.... And you know, you said the same thing..there wasn't too much fluff. Good to know.

- CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 - yah I know it was strange about Numair. I just had to get him to forget..lol. I hope you don't get the wrong idea of him from my story!! Lol......and what was I gonna tell you about? I don't remember..i mighta told you already though....

- abused guard – yay!! I'm glad you can review 2!!!! Hehehehe..luv your comment about Numair...actually, the rooster part, which I luved too, was written by my partner...she's very smart, can you tell? Hehehee..

- warrior of tortall – thank you.....glad you like fluff 2!!! And I luv Francine 2...even though she's not that big yet...(hint hint)

- Protectress of the Small – yah....well you were the only person who thought there was too much fluff...oohh..poor lizzie..lol.. did you haveta go cuz of skool? Oh and I HATE PROOFS IN GEOMETRY!!! Lol..i said that twice but I had to say it to you again..just cuz. LOL!! C YA!

- Narm's Briton 44 – glad you liked the chappie also...I swear. Fluff must be the medicine to everything. Doncha think?

- b2okworm1 – YAY! I was right! Jon has black hair!! Lol..thanks for telling me..really needed it!!

-Anna Web – you know what's funny? I'm writin all my thank you's and I see I just got a message from fanfic and so I check, and itz your review!! Just in time for my thank you's!!!

Well again..big thank you's to all...soooooo you know what you haveta do after you read........................................ REVIEW!!! Thanks....

Lasku, the spy, arrived in Dunlath the morning of the day the mages arrived.

This missions cover: a hostler.

This was one of his favorite disguises. If he wasn't a spy, Lasku planned to be an hostler. He loved horses a lot more than humans.

Horses were never cruel or betrayed each other.

The young man had been working for a few hours in the stable before Aeejah came.

"Hello, _Lord Henry_," said Lasku

"Watch your mouth, _stable boy!" _

"Hey, Hey, just relax, _impostor,"_

"Oh it's you," said the mage, "You dyed your hair,"

"Ah, yes I did," said the spy.

Lasku fought the urge to roll his eyes, "Now, don't mess this up, Imposter,"

"I don't believe you are the one in charge of this little operation, Stable boy," said Aeejah with a sneer.

Lasku glared back, "Little!" he snorted, "Little, would be a bit of an understatement."

Aeejah made a face that would terrify a lesser man.

He stepped forward and grabbed the spy, "I expect obedience from _any_one and _every_one under _my_ command. Understand?"

For a few moments the only sounds were the soft whinnies of the horses and the stamping of their hooves as the two competed in a staring contest.

Lasku glared once more before saying, "Sir, yes, Sir."

Aeejah missed the sarcasm.

"Your orders are to work hard and find out anything you can. I want daily reports. Anything worth his majesty's time I shall send to him."

Aeejah let go of the other man. He turned to leave. As he reached the door, the mage turned back, "You do understand, don't you, Stable Boy?

"Yes, Commander Imposter," They both glared again and Aeejah left.

"Gods, I hate that mage!" said the spy to the nearest horse.

"Gods, I hate that spy!" said the mage to the nearest tree. It was an apple tree. (hmmmm)

The next morning Daine went to the stables to visit with the horses.

She was in the process of opening the stall gates to let the horses out when a handsome man of average height with long blond hair rushed to her,

"What in Mithros's name do you think your doing?" he said.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just going to spend time with the horses. By the way, I'm Daine, I don't remember you from my last visit, but of course that was a few years ago." said the wild mage who was a bit surprised at the hostility exhibited by him.

The hostler stood with his mouth wide open staring at the young girl who was attempting to free all of the horses.

_Oh. He must think I'm crazy! _thought Daine. She was absolutely right.

At the moment, Lasku thought she must have been the craziest person he had ever met.

And the spy had met some pretty crazy people.

"I not sure what your thinking, Miss-"

"Daine," Daine supplied.

"Alright Miss Daine. You must not understand what will happen if you set loose all of the horses. They'll scatter all over the place! And do you know who will have to gather them up again? Me!" cried the hostler indignantly.

Daine smiled,

"Don't worry sir. I'm sure the horses won't run away. If they do I shall be the one to gather them up. I know how busy you must be. Besides now all of the horses will get some exercise today," said Daine sweetly.

The man sighed,

"Fine! Do whatever. But those horses had better all return back safe and sound," he said

"Thank you very much! Um, could you open up the stalls on that end?" Daine asked.

The man sighed again but did as the girl asked.

He was curious and slightly impatient mask on his face as if to see what the girl would do when all of the horses ran off once they were outside.

Once all of the gates were open Daine had to stop all of the horses from rushing toward her at once.

The horses all stayed in their stalls.

Lasku started to lead a horse out of its stall.

"That won't be necessary," said Daine.

"Well, Miss, how do you plan to get them out?"

"I sure they'll come if I ask them," she replied.

The man smirked, but didn't say any thing.

Daine walked to the stable door saying as she went, "Come on everyone, let's go."

To Lasku's great surprise, the horses followed Daine in a single file line out the door.

He watched as the girl and the horses went out into a field.

Daine went to each horse and seemed to be having a conversation with it.

However, Lasku could not watch further since he had some work to do.

A few hours later two girls entered the stable.

Lasku looked up from his work, "May I help you ladies?" he asked.

One of the girls stopped and looked at him,

"Excuse me but, who are you?" Maura asked.

"I the hostler, Brunn, I just started yesterday. I was hired by Lord Henry,"

"Oh, welcome to Dunlath, I'm Maura and this is Lord Henry's daughter Francine. Her parents are my new guardians,"

Lasku bowed, "Very pleased to meet you two ladies! Do you need something?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," said Francine, "We were looking for our friend Daine. It's time for lunch."

"Hmmm, Daine...Oh yes! She came in awhile ago and took the horses." Lasku told them.

Francine looked puzzled,

"We passed the horses on the way here and she wasn't with them."

The hostler's eyes widened.

"Goddess!" he yelled as he ran out the door, "That irresponsible ---! She promised she would bring them back and she just left them?!"

The girls ran after him, Maura trying hard not to laugh.

When they reached the place where the horses were galloping, Lasku stopped.

He looked around for Daine.

The horses were being led by a smoky brown horse he did not quite recognize.

He started forward again but Maura grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Don't please. Just trust me," she told him.

The hostler was about to give another outburst, but the horses stopped before them.

"Hello, Daine," said Maura laughing.

Francine looked confused for a moment but started laughing to. Lasku just looked at them.

Suddenly the smoky brown horse transformed into the girl who he had talked to a few hours before.

Maura quickly covered her up with her cloak and the girls just began hysterically laughing.

Lasku cried out in shock, "Wha... Wha... "

The girls laughed even harder.

"Don't worry!" Laughed Maura, "Daine has wild magic. She can talk to animals, transform into them, and heal them."

"I didn't mean to startle you," said Daine with a smile, "I wouldn't have let the horses run off,"

"Daine, we came to tell you that lunch is ready," said Francine shyly.

"Great I'm starved!" exclaimed Daine.

The girls led the horses back to the stable and skipped back up to the castle with Lasku still staring with his mouth wide open.

Note, I'm sorry I made you read this again. I know itz not much different, but...I accidentally changed some things and forgot to get the okay from my friend before I posted it. now, realize that Lasku didn't know that Daine was the wild mage. So forget that. All questions, supposedly, will be answered in her next part, like chapter 14. SORRY!!!!!

Man, can't you just imagine that last part? I luved it!!!! lol..and I didn't write it so don't think I'm all conceited and stuff. My partner wrote that part!!! Okkaaaayyyy...so like I said before....now that you've read it and I've done my part..itz your duty to review and tell me what you think so that I know you people like my story and that I wanna post and update....get the picture, duh? Itz purty simple so go ahead and review review review!!


	13. Chapter 13

Here's the next chapter!! I am soooooooooo sorry that I didn't post for so long. I was stuck in one spot, as some of you know, but just blame me teachers and I'll be happy. Well, kinda...since they are all so kool but anyways.........

And by the way, please check out the previous chapter as I changed it a wee bit.

Big thanks to those who reviewed!!!

HI everyone...I know this isn't a review...SORRY!!! I just wanted to say thanks to those who reviewed for my chapter 12, because I think you all deserve it!!! THIS IS REVISED!! So sorry to those who are gonna read it again, cuz it's nothing different except that I wanted to add this.

So....

Thank you to........................................

CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88- yah..imagine if YOU were in Lasku's place. Strange....

Wild Magelet- HMMM....maybe sumthing's gonna happen between Daine and Lasku. Not saying that I'm gonna break up Daine and Numair, but yes, a jealous Numair is nice...... evil laugh

megster- your idea sounds pretty interesting...get started on it!! lol.

b2okworm1- glad you reviewed....i enjoyed Lasku getting mad also. Well, thanks for taking the time to review!!

Um- I'm sorry, I did the best I could, although I don't think your definition of NOW and mine are the same. Lol.

Protectress of the Small- danke sche lizzie..i'm glad your back at skool btw. OMG!!! WE SHOULD TELL THE ENTIRE SKOOL!! I HATE PROOFS!! Lol. ANYWAYZ......hehehehee. I wish I could tell everyone that I had betta things 2 do..i bet they would be like WAT?! Lol. Well I gtg..riting these real fast!!

orlysgurl- I'm sorry, hun but I can't answer your questions. Or else I would be giving the plot away. And we don't want that now, do we?

Lady Deathstrike- glad you like fluff!! A lot of people do!! what a surprise? Lol. Glad you were waiting for these. Nice to know that.

Narm's Briton 44- don't worry, Numair is back in the picture!!! I can't leave him out more than like one chapter. Cuz then I miss him too much...lol. SRY BOUT THAT!

Guest- glad you liked the fluff also!! Thanks soo much for reviewin!!

Equestrian-babe101- glad you think it's got it all. Cuz I don't!!! but nice to hear that from you!

abused guard- so smart...very. But that problem wil be solved sumhow. But thanx for bringin that up. I doubt I neva would have thought that the horses would overhear them talking. And your getting ahead of yourself with that bad tree mage thing!!!! SLOW DOWN!

Jeweled Mage- yay! Someone agrees!! Lol..there can neva be 2 much fluff!!!

demonicbunny007 722- thanks for your comments. I'll remember them. And itz very sweet of you to review!! Much appreciated!!

Roherwen- I didn't mean to like MAKE you read me story. I guess I just have read one of your stories before and thought the name was familiar. Well glad you liked it though!!

As the girls went into the dining room where many people ate, they chattered among themselves freely.

"Did you see the look on his face? Horse Lords, I think it would even have sent Mithros laughing!" said Daine in between giggles.

The comment just sent a chain reaction of laughing across the three girls and they quickly tried to quiet themselves but their effort was in vain, although they did qualm their laughter down to the minimum.

The three girls sat at a table still not occupied and sat down to eat.

However, Maura saw Lasku come through the door to get his food and started giggling again.

Daine jabbed her in the ribs and gave her a questioning look.

Maura slightly titled her head and the other two girls started laughing so hard that their bodies started to ache.

When they had finally calmed down, after a few frosty glances from Maura's guardians and Numair, they put their first mouthfuls of food in their mouths. But they did avoid each other's glances so as not to start laughing uncontrollably again.

After they had been eating for a bit, Francine asked a question.

"I hope you don't mind, I know this is an awkward place, but, I was hoping that you could call me Tillie instead of Francine," she stuttered.

"Sorry, I don't want to be rude, but why?" questioned Daine.

"Well, back home, I didn't like the name, so I went by my middle name," she replied after a moment's hesitation.

"Why of course! That's a beautiful name!" exclaimed Maura and Daine gave her a smile.

Tillie, now newly dubbed that, smiled a big smile and proceeded to eat before she started cracking up again.

Maura tried her best to keep a straight face, but was failing miserably at it, and was also causing Daine to crinkle at the corners of her mouth.

The three quickly stuffed food into their mouths and they overcame their obstacle and were able to remain silent when Numair came over to their table.

"Hello, Master Numair," said Tillie politely.

"Please, if I haven't told you before, it's Numair. I really don't like formalities," he replied.

Tillie smiled at him shyly.

"Why all of you laughing so hard that people in Corus could've heard it?" asked Numair.

And so, with many giggles and chuckles in between, Daine retold the story to Numair who was also laughing by the end of it.

"You scared the poor hostler! Daine, I thought I had taught you better," Numair chided teasingly.

"I didn't mean to," muttered Daine.

The others just laughed.

"Well, I'd best be going now. I have to get started on our reports, Daine," said Numair with a face.

"I'll go too. You'll need help and someone to help you concentrate," Daine said as she got up from the table. "I'll see you two later!" and waved to the Maura and Tillie.

As the two lovers walked in the hallways to their room, Numair asked, "So where are Kitten and Tkaa?"

"Oh, Tkaa went in search of food, again, and Kitten went with him," answered Daine.

"I see."

As Daine shut the door to their room, she heard Numair mutter something under his breath.

"What was that, dear?"

"I was saying, how you would help me to _not _be distracted, when most likely, I'll be distracted by you," he said.

"How would you be distracted by _me_?" she asked coyishly.

"Because, of my temptation to do this," said Numair.

He swiftly closed the distance between each other and caught her lips in a quick kiss.

Daine tilted her chin upward to deepen the kiss and entangled her fingers in his silky hair.

Numair pressed her close to him and caressed her back.

Daine reluctantly pulled away from him and looked at him.

"No, get started on your work, I'm gonna go talk to Cloud," she said and left the room without another word.

Numair just sighed and turned to his work and started to write his report for King Jonathan.

There you go!! Like it, hate it? well tell me what you think by revieweing!! I await your beloved reviews!!! And c'mon!! I've gotten sum reviews, but I will update when, hmm,...cinco mas? (5 more?) Because, I have the next part waiting, I just wanna get close to that 100 review mark. Lol. Well, now that you've read me frickin' story. It's your turn to REVIEW!!!

Press that stupid button right there that says "go" and tell me what you thought of it!!!


	14. Chapter 14

AGAIN, sorry this has taken so long to update. Well considering the 2 weeks wait, this one isn't quite as bad. Well, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This one is short also..but I think the next one will be longer!! SORRY to those who want longer chapters. If you DO want them, I'll tell you right now, just tell me in your reviews, but I warn you, it'll take longer to update. However, I wouldn't mind you telling me 'bout ur opinions..

BIG HUGS AROUND to those who reviewed!!!

Insomniac-Reader- thanx...I know it was short. Lol. And here's the next update!

um- I'm so sorry this is going SO slow. I know it too. I just wrote the last chapter purely to get out of writer's block because I was having a really hard time trying to incorporate the plot into it. I'm sorry. Here is an advancement on our plot.

lark bark- I'm glad you luv this story!! SO NICE TO KNOW!! But please, don't die of waiting, or else I won't be able to read what you have to tell me about this chapter!! Hehehehee...again, thanks for reviewing!!

megster- you know, you're right. As I said to sumone before, that last chapter was purely to get out of me writer's block. And I'm sorry about the whole plot thingy. This one is ACTUALLY part of it!

Protectress of the Small- omg!! I WROTE IT LIZZIE!! HEHEHEHEHEE! I'm glad it made more sense and I'm glad you're feeling betta!!! Did you see my hand in LA? I had it covered in an idea for next chapter, which I'm gonna go right now and write, and people thought I was cheatin! Lol!

Roherwen- of course you do! U must be thinking I do wat? Lol. You have tons of creativity. I luv your story! And I'm TRULY glad that you TRULY luv me story! THANKS!

Equestrian-babe101- I updated. Though I'm sure this is not soon. Sorry 'bout delay!!

abused guard- yay! Ur reviewing!! Lol. Anyways,...sorry that itz buggin you now about that, I dunno if I'll let him tell her or not. I'm not sure. O well. We'll see.hehehe.

b2okworm1- well..i guess there was this WEE little amount of fluff!! But ok. U liked it. Nice to know!!

Fantasizing- Lady- Knight- I LUV FLUFF 2!! WILL WRITE MORE WITH FLUFF! I PROMISE!! Lol..i luv lasku also. Don't worry, I won't ditch him, EVA!

Wild black fire- IF I GIVE THIS slight LITTLE HINT, YOU GUESS everything!! I CAN'T GIVE NO MORE HINTS NOW!! Hehehehehee....but seriously..u catch on WAY 2 fast!!!

'lizabeth- thanks and c ya skool!

Supermans Lioness- thank you for ur compliments but I'm confused. Who's books were you talking about that you didn't like? Sorry, I get confused easily. Just ask anyone that knows me, for example, protectress of the small. Hehehee... and I'll TRY to stop w/ the author notes, tho I only do them at the beginning and end. Are they too long for you? Just wondering......but thanks!!

Lasku sighed deeply.

He had a lot on his mind. He was tired and somewhat annoyed at his incident with the wild mage. The fact that at the sight of him those three giggling girls burst out laughing!

But although all of these things annoyed him what angered him the most was the fact that the wildmage looked as she did.

She was very pretty but she was very young and that was what bothered him. He had heard many stories about her but all of them had failed to tell him how young she was.

She was just a girl!

Just a dumb giggling girl who found it funny to change from horse to human without warning! She was to be kidnapped and possibly tortured! She was to be taken a way from family and friends and forced to work for Tusaine.

And then there was her companion, Numair Salmalin.

Lasku was so used to powerful mages like him to be conceited and arrogant like Aeejah but as he had gone to get his lunch he had seen him smiling and happy, not bragging about his accomplishments and powers, joking around and having a good time even with the children. That was a man he could respect and possibly be friends with and he was plotting against him!

Lasku sighed again and banged his head against the wall of the stall he was sitting in.

"Life was getting more and more complicated." he thought as he ran his fingers through his long blond hair.

He was interrupted from his tormented thoughts by a knocking on the stall door way.

Lasku looked up into the eyes of Numair. He was even taller to the spy since he was sitting down.

Lasku jumped up and quickly brushed of his pants which were covered in hay.

"Hello," said Numair, "I was looking for my student, Daine." I don't seem to remember your name."

Lasku bowed,

"I'm Lasku the hostler. I'm sorry M-"

"Please, none of this Master stuff it makes me uncomfortable. Just Numair will be fine." the mage interrupted.

Lasku smiled.

He was beginning to like the lanky man more every minute.

"Sorry, I haven't seen her since she, I mean before lunch," He answered blushing slightly.

Numair chuckled,

"Yes, I heard all about that."

Lasku blushed even more, _So that was what he was laughing at lunch! _the spy thought becoming a little annoyed.

"Don't worry, I feel your pain. Early yesterday morning I suppose I wasn't allowed to sleep in since she turned into a rooster and crowed in my ear."

Lasku looked surprised, "Yes she even torments me." said the mage looking at the other man's face, "For such a nice girl she has quite a wicked streak!" after that he waved and left scanning the ground and the sky.

"Which I suppose," thought Lasku, "makes sense since she can turn into a bird.

A few moments after Numair left Aeejah entered the stables. He flicked some magic to the openings to stop eavesdroppers. He looked down at Lasku who had sat back down again.

"Get up," the mage sneered.

Lasku smiled but stayed sitting.

"Commander Imposter, I don't recall standing and sitting whenever you command part of this mission,"

Aeejah glared and said, "Fine! Then don't get up," and flicked a handful of magic at Lasku.

The spy was surrounded by a sphere of grey magic which soon turned invisible.

Lasku could move around but not from that spot. He shouted indignantly but no sound came through the bubble of magic.

Aeejah laughed. A loud and booming laugh.

It was one of those unique times when the mage showed all of his true emotions.

Lasku got pretty angry and shouted louder.

His cries sounded like someone yelling with a pillow pushed over his mouth.

Lasku may have been able to break the bubble. He had no magic and no sight for the matter but he had a quality that not many others had and that was the power to shatter certain magics of all but the most powerful mages.

Aeejah may have been a very powerful mage but this bubble keeping the spy locked to one place was not a thought out spell.

It was stupid to use a lot of your magic on something like this when your goal was only to make the other person angry. (To bad for Lasku that Aeejah was succeeding)

Unfortunately, Aeejah was not stupid. A bit ambitious and arrogant, perhaps, but not an idiot.

Lasku did not want the mage to be aware of all that he could do. The spy touched the bubble and received a shock.

Eventually, after the imposter finished laughing he allowed Lasku to speak. Lasku tried to lunge toward the mage but found he was still stuck to the ground.

Aeejah wiped tears of mirth from his eyes,

"That was the most entertaining thing I have seen in years!" he said, "Now has anything happened today?"

"Well I met the Wild mage,"

"Yes I heard about that," said the mage smiling again,

"Yes and I met Numair to." Lasku was silent for a moment then burst out,

"How could you do what you are planning to do to a girl like Daine?!" He shouted some more, "She is so young! Not even an adult! I bet she has never harmed any one in her life and you are planning to torture her!!!"

"Now, now then that isn't true. That _girl_ has killed many people fighting in the Immortal's War." He said soothingly yet mockingly.

"You know that's not what I meant!" retorted the other man struggling to unstick himself from the floor.

"Hmmm, yes well, if she has any brains at all we shall not have to harm a hair on her head. As for her teacher, I shall harm every hair on his head whether he agrees to betray Tortall or not,"

Suddenly Lasku shouted, "Lord Henry is an imposter and is plotting against Tortall!!" He gave a defiant glare up at the mage, "The horses will tell her you know," he said.

"Yes they would," Aeejah answered, "If they could hear us. You see, we are in a protective shield of magic that allows no one but us to hear out conversations."

The mage turned to go.

He stopped and stepped back toward Lasku.

"I must ask you something. If you were in charge would you guilty about what we are planning to do?"

The mage left and didn't unstick Lasku for a few hours.

There! I did my part of the bargain! Now itz time for yours!!!! Now hand over the money!! Whoops, I meant reviews!! IN LOTSA BIGGA AMOUNTS!! Lol!! You know people, I wanna reach that 100 mark by this chapter, and THEN I will update.. PROMISE!! So SEND 'EM IN!!!!!!

THANK YOU!!!


	15. Chapter 15

HAPPY LABOR DAY TO ONE AND TO ALL!!! Okay. I think you get my point!! Thanks so much to those who reviewed and who got me to my 100 review mark! HOORAY!

Wild Magelet – yup. I agree with you. Aeejah's plain evil and yes, it was interesting to see Lasku be like that. Well about fluff, we'll see. Hint though, not in this chapter. Maybe a LITTLE bit in the next. But we'll see.......

megster – well....i hope you have your internet back now, cuz I just updated!! Lol. This one will have a plot this time too, I think at least. :)

Protectress of the Small - yes. Can you believe it?! people thought I was cheating, AS IF! LOL! Well..i hurried up..kinda!! hehehehhehehehee. I will review for your story SOON!! Promise!! It's going good. I like it. and I hope you like this chapter. I don't even remember what this one's about. Oh well. Happy late birthday!!

um – don't worry 'bout getting pushy. And about the "child" thingy, don't ask. I dunno...I guess to HIM maybe. Lol...glad you like Lasku!

KelDomForever – yay!! Thanx for helping me get to 100! I'm sorry tho, I couldn't count your review as 10 of them, tho it would be nice. But even one was SWEET! Lol.! I HOPE YOU'RE NOT CRAZY BECUZ I TOOK A WHILE TO UPDATE THOUGH!! Lol.

Fantasizing-Lady-Knight – you need fluff? Well doesn't everyone? There might be a wee little next chapter. We just have to get the plot going....... and DON'T KISS ME CHARACTERS!! Lol. Jkjk!! If you wanna, smooch them all you want!!!

Equestrian-babe101 – man, is everyone gonna ask for fluff? Lol. I MIGHT satisfy you next chapter. Maybe. I dunno. Glad you like this story!!

Roherwen – I know that was a short chapter. And I hope you update your story soon! I wanna know what happens!! Very soon!! So I hope you get your laptop back SOON!

Sarcasm-Rox – I'm very glad to hear that you like my story. And yes, of course d/n is a plus!! And they need more on this site! I hope this was "soon" for you also!

Narm's Briton 44 – I actually have NO idea if she can change genders. Let's just pretend that she can and ignore that little clitch. Hehehehee

Elizabeth- gracias and c ya at skool! Oh joy!! MATH TEST TOMORROW!!

abused guard – hehehhehee. Of course I remember what you said!! I like Lasku's turn around also.............but we'll see what he does.

Again, big thanks to those who reviewed!!!!!!! Enjoy the story but don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!

* * *

Daine quietly slipped out of the castle and went into the stables.

"Cloud!" called Daine.

Cloud snorted to indicate where she was and Daine briskly walked over and opened the stall.

The wild mage of Tortall went in there and sat on the hay next to her mare, one of her best friends since Cloud was born.

_Have you and your stork man been enjoying yourselves?_ Asked Cloud sarcastically.

_Of course we have! It's the first time in MONTHS that we have had a proper break_ retorted Daine.

_You know that's not what I meant_, pointed out Cloud.

Daine just chose to ignore that remark.

_It's good to see Maura and the pack again_, said Daine.

_Yes, it is good to see the young one, though, now that you mention it, where have the wolves been?_ asked Cloud.

Daine leaned against Cloud and replied, _I dunno. Wait, they have been hunting and will be back today. Horse lords, actually, I feel them in my range now!_

This time it was Cloud that didn't reply back.

The girl was about to leave when Cloud nipped her shirt sleeve and brought her back down onto the hay.

_You haven't been with me much, the wolves will come in their own time_, grumbled Cloud through their mind-speech.

_Oh all right! But only for you!_ Answered Daine jokingly with a smile and a hug.

"Cloud, is anyone else here? Where is that hostler?" asked Daine aloud.

The mare just whinnied and shook her head.

"I guess we're all alone, aren't we? Well, that's good. We can talk confidentially," said Daine with another silly giggle.

_You know, it's been really nice not having to worry about anything and just being able to relax. I hope it can stay that way, because Numair does look like he needs it,_ said the wild mage, reverting back to mind-speech.

So deeply into the conversation, Daine didn't notice that the door squeaked open. However, Cloud was aware of it and told Daine.

Daine stood up from the stall so that she was in plain view and saw the Long Lake Pack.

She quickly stepped out of the stall and the wolves bounded in and she embraced them. Kitten tottered in after them and chirped her salutations.

She waited until the wolves were free of Daine, then walked over and sat in Daine's lap as any child would.

_How was the hunting? _asked Daine.

_It went well and the pups did well in assisting us,_ replied Brokefang.

Frostfur went by and sat next to Brokefang, merely acknowledging Daine by the nod of her head. The relationship between Daine and the female wolf had considerably improved, yet was not the same as with the other wolves.

Daine was in the midst of telling Brokefang how big the pups had grown when the door opened again. This time however, Daine didn't know anyone had intruded until the voice cried, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

She recognized it immediately as Tillie's voice and shot up resulting in Kitten spilling out of her lap.

"I'm right here, Tillie," and motioned her over to come and sit next to herself.

The girl walked over to Cloud's stall when she noticed all of the wolves there.

Slightly frightened, Tillie unconsciously took a step backward.

Daine, however, noticed her fear and said, "It's all right. They won't hurt you. Really, or else how do you think that Maura gets along with them so well?"

It seemed that this boosted Tillie's courage and she stepped amidst the wolves and sat down to Daine on the hay.

She watched Daine attentively as she was wrapped up in conversation and wondered what she was talking about.

Tillie didn't know that she had said this aloud and Daine turned to her and said, "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you. I just sometimes get into these conversations, but I'm very sorry. But I was talking to the wolves about their hunt, in detail," and with this, Daine cracked a smile.

Tillie just replied, "oh no. I didn't think you were being rude. I actually was enjoying myself looking at you."

Daine hugged Tillie and released her.

"So, tell me what brings you here. And why alone? Where's Maura?" asked Daine

"Maura is busy with my parents. And I wanted to talk to you," said Tillie.

"Oh, I see. Why did you want to talk to me?"

Tillie tried hard to think of a subject for the real reason she had come was to drop as many hints as possible about her father's plan.

_I think if I talk about her magic, then I can steer the conversation into her former enemies, then, see if she has any more suspicions and ---. Yes, that's what I'll do,_ thought Tillie in a hurry.

"Well, I just wanted to get to know you a little bit better. How did you find out about your magic?"

And so Daine commenced to tell her the tale about how she met Onua and how Numair came to be her teacher.

Tillie was awed by her dramatic tale and didn't mind showing it.

"I'm just wondering, because I have heard his name before, but who is Emperor Ozorne? And how are you connected with him?" questioned Tillie trying to maneuver the conversation to the way she wanted it.

And so then, Daine again told her the story of how she met the former emperor of Carthak and ultimately, defeated him.

Again, Tillie was overpowered by Daine's deeds and said, "You are a heroine!"

Daine blushed and said, "I wouldn't call it that. I was just trying to help Numair then."

"Just trying to help Numair?" squeaked Tillie. "Why you practically ripped down the entire palace for him! Your love for him must be so strong."

Daine's cheeks coloured even more.

"Please, Tillie, stop. You're starting to sound like Numair," she said jokingly.

It was Tillie's turn now to blush.

_Now, I have her. I have to start dropping clues or else I'll never get a chance!_ Tillie thought earnestly.

"Have you ever thought that you still have enemies against Tortall now? Even though you defeated Ozorne?" asked Tilie innocently.

"Of course. Though I don't know any by name right now, I am sure we have made enemies out of the Immortals War itself," answered Daine.

Tillie nodded and motioned with her hands to continue.

However, Daine stood up briskly, and said to her, "I don't like to talk of these things right now, if you don't mind, Tillie. Right now, I am enjoying a nice vacation with you, Maura, Numair, Cloud, Kitten, and the Long Lake Wolf Pack. I intend to keep it that way. I'll tell you more of my thoughts another time. Odd's bobs! It's already supper time!! Come Kitten," and with that left the stables with Tillie next to her thinking.

_Mithros! I missed my chance. I pray to the gods above, let another chance be bestowed upon me that I may warn Daine and Numair ahead of time,_ prayed Tillie.

The wolves also followed Daine obediently out and so they went toward the direction of the castle of Dunlath.

* * *

How was the chapter? Tell me what you think by clicking that loverly button that says "GO" and submit a review to me!! I don't care if you flame me, lol. Just tell me what you think, I luv to hear from you!! Oh, and I already have the next chapter ready, so it all depends on how fast you people review on how fast I'll update!! BIG WINK!!

So

Click

That

Button

And

REVIEW!!!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Hiya everyone. Gotta warn you all, this is not Eunae who usually updates everything, this is Alex, co writer and this is the first time I have updated so please, bear with me and don't hurt me.

Every thing here belongs to Tamora Pierce, Not us.

Thank you very much to every one who reviewed the last chapter:

Roherwen: Glad u got the laptop back and glad you like it

Protectress of the small: Eunae wrote chap 15. please update ur fic soon we wanna read it!

Equestrian-babe101: don't worry all questions shall be answered soon. Just hang with us here.

Elizabeth: Glad u like it!

Fantasizing-Lady-Knight: We love stretching out stories cause it gets us reviews like yours. Look on the bright side, the longer it is the more time for fluff!!

Narm's Briton 44: hope this is soon enough for you!

Lauren Raven: Both my partner and I would like to thank you for your criticism. After thinking long and hard we have come up with a solution to your problem with our begging for reviews and our A/Ns. Simply don't read them! We cannot help being immature and childish. we're only six after all. (Actually were 13, but that's not the point.)

p.s. Please, Please, Please, by the Goddess could you find it in your heart to give us poor writers another review?

megster: more fluff in this chappie!

KelDomForever: I think it's a pain in the butt to log in all the time too but to my deep regret they're not going to change the website for us. :( Anyways what makes you think we will leave everything unsolved? That's just mean. To not only you but to daine and numair too.

Abused gaurd: of course Tillie's mature. After all she is exactly like Eunae fingers and toes crossed

Wild Magelet: thanks for the review glad you liked the chapter!

* * *

Aeejah and his wife were plotting.

"Now my dear, all we need to do is to get Arram to leave!" said Aeejah gleefully.

"But darling! Draper is who we're after why make him leave?" Asked Eurianne.

"Don't worry, I've got it all worked out. If we make the mage think he has to go back to Corus then we can kidnap the brat so much easier. Once he realizes she is missing he will obviously come back. By that time we will hopefully convinced the brat to go to Tusaine with us. We will then capture Arram and we've done it!"

"Wonderful!" exclaimed the imposter's wife.

Aeejah got up from the table with a groan and then bent down to kiss his wife.

"I shall go get our 'messenger' ready,"

Lasku was walking rather stiffly when Aeejah re entered the stables.

The spy sent him a look of contempt.

Aeejah smiled and said, "Alright, Stable-Boy the plan is set and you need to put on one of your many disguises."

"And if I don't?" the spy asked.

"Then all of the mages and you of course, die slowly."

Numair had found Daine with the wolves.

Her back was up against a tree and a hand rested on Russet's head.

The rest of the pack was lying around her.

The mage was awed by her beauty and love for her.

"Stop staring and sit down," she said.

Numair smiled and sat next to her.

Daine changed position so she could rest her head in his lap.

Her love stroked her smoky brown curls then bent down to brush her lips with his own.

As he lifted his head Daine's hands clasped behind his head and pulled them back.

_A horse and rider are coming_. said Brokefang lifting his nose to the air.

Daine sat up quickly which resulted in colliding her head with Numair's.

"Ouch," said Numair.

"Sorry," replied Daine.

When the rider came upon the couple they were both rubbing their heads with their hands.

The man was of average height with short, brown hair and tan skin. His eyes were sad.

To both Daine and Numair he looked familiar but they could not place him.

"Master Numair! You must come back to Tortall at once!" he said and thrust a note into Numair's lap.

The mage opened it and read it.

"Mithros! Why Now? Can't I get even a week off?!" He shouted.

"What happened Numair?" asked his student.

"Something has come up and now I have to cut my vacation short!"

Daine stood up, "I'll start packing for us both," she said.

Numair caught her arm, "No magelet. Jon only needs me. There is no need for you to cut your vacation short too,"

"But Numair," Daine protested.

"I don't want to hear it. You should have some fun. Besides haven't you made plans with Maura and Francine? It would be rude to just leave them."

Daine sighed and gave in.

The man on the horse said, "I must get back," he turned his horse around and left.

Numair wrapped his arms around his student and planted his lips upon hers.

Daine's eyes moved to his forehead and gently brushed the bruise that was starting to form there.

He winced and smiled then swept her off her feet and kissed her again.

"We had better say our goodbyes now," Numair said.

Daine smiled and put her arms around his neck.

Numair sat back on the ground, hugging her tightly and found her lips with his own.

They didn't break apart until both feared they pass out for lack of air. Coming up for air they continued to show their love for eachother.

Finally breaking away the couple both stood up.

Numair began to trudge up to the castle but Daine grabbed his arm and pulled him back for one last kiss.

Then holding hands they walked back up to the castle with the wolves beside them.

Lasku watched this through the trees.

He had doubled back on foot after leaving.

"So," he said, "This is more than a student teacher relationship."

He felt another pang of guilt as he too walked up to the castle.

"Do you really have to leave so soon?" asked Lord Henry.

"Yes, it really is a shame," said Lady Lauren.

Outside the castle stood the Swobets, Daine, Maura, The wolves, and Numair sitting astride Spots.

"I'm afraid I have to," Said Numair, "Please take care of Daine for me," he said.

He waved and galloped off.

Aeejah found Lasku in the stables grooming a horse.

"Good work!" he said, "I really should pay you more,"

"You don't pay me at all," Lasku snapped.

"Your right maybe I should. Now I have another job for you."

Lasku looked up as the imposter mage told him what to do.

"Don't forget," warned Aeejah, "what happens if you don't do it!"

He waved and left.

Daine walked back to her rooms late that night. She had been flying with the bats.

The shadows of the lamps flickered as she tiptoed down the corridor so as not to wake anyone.

Daine didn't know someone had been behind her until she felt a cloth pushed over her nose and mouth.

She smelled a sickly, sweet odor and began to feel dizzy.

As she fought for consciousness she heard someone whisper, "Sorry."

* * *

There you go people???????? Happy now????? Oh, by the way..if you haven't already listened to it, listen to Are You Happy Now by Michelle Branch. Sorry that just popped into my head....so hope you liked it!!!

AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OR ELSE MAY THE CURSE OF MITHROS DESCEND UPON YOU!!!

And this is Eunae, again...not like you would care, of course..hehehehehhehee.


	17. Chapter 17

HELLO PEOPLE!!!!! Hope everything's going good. I hope you enjoyed that nice cliffie that I left in that other chappie. Hint hint, this one has one too. ANYWAYS!!! Confetti to those who reviewed. Sorry, I like confetti today. : )

Wild Magelet- hhmmm....u say Lasku? (innocent face) what are you talking about? Lol.

Roherwen- because you have reviewed, you are spared from the curse of Mithros. Unlike some others. (cough) lol. Longer chappies..i hope are coming up!!!

Equestrian-babe101- just a side note, thx for being such a faithful reviewer!! Anyways.. I'm sorry it took a week to update!!!

Protectress of the Small- okay lizzie, itz Eunae now. Yay. Lol. Well, I'm glad u figured out how u fix that anonymous review thingy, cuz now I can review. One problem. I'm kinda grounded from the comp, so I can't review til like Monday. So here's the next chappie...!! YAY!!! And anotha side note. I'm really anxious for the results for math test and not happy about the mug paragraph on Monday!!!

abused guard- lol...yupyup. The plot is thickening. I think that's good, right? Lol.

megster- lol. I got it. let me try to say it again. Okay here goes, so. Either fluff, or plot or both. But neva neither. Right?

lark bark – I'm glad ur still alive. I'd be very sad if you weren't. even though I don't really know you. : )

Tara- thanks very much!

um- glad u like the story, but _lame?_ Sorry, can I have like an example of what lame is to you? Oh and I dunno what you're talking about. I didn't thank you? What me? This me? The other me? I don't know who your'e talking about! JKJK!!! I'm kidding!! That was alex, the "co-writer". It was her first time. Forgive her, for she does not know what she does. Lol. I'm soooooo sorry!!! Please don't think that we don't appreciate your reviews!!!! AGAIN!! I'M SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!

Narm's Briton 44- thank you!! Lol....d/n R cute. Hehehehe

big fan- dunno if you call this hurrying up..but I wrote it and posted it!!! ENJOY!!

Falcon Moonstone- my mom would prob. Kill me if I was on for two hours. Lol. That's just my mom and dad. Hehhehe...thanks and oh yes. Michelle branch is awesome!!

Heather Bowen- thanks so much for telling me. Sometimes I have this blank. I have another one where I ask a ?. if you know, your welcome to tell me!!! THANKS FOR REVIEWIN!!

Elizabeth- thanks Elizabeth. C ya at skool!

demonicbunny007722- AGH!! I'M GOIN!!! Lol. Yupyup....have fun reading!!

QueenofConnaught- thanks for reviewing. I hope you liked the first chapter. Hehehe..hopefully the rest are likeable. Is that a word?!! I'll check out your other sotry also!!

Okay...read!! But don't forget to review!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Numair urged Spots to go as fast as the poor horse could. He straddled his horse clumsily but managed to hold on. However, he sincerely wished that Daine was with him because he knew that she could help him with his riding skills.

In his mind, Numair slapped himself for thinking like that.

He told himself to stop thinking selfishly and to remember that at least Daine should enjoy the full merits of a well-deserved vacation.

_It would have been nicer though to be able to spend it with her,_ he thought.

_Mithros, Mynoss, and Shakith! Who am I kidding? My duty is to the throne, so I must do as Jon says,_ Numair thought, yet again, rather sarcastically.

As he sat as well as he could in his saddle, his thoughts shifted into memories.

An angelic face, peering at him with concerned eyes, urging him to eat. He couldn't understand. Who is she? Where am I? But then, a familiar face. Onua. Safe at last.

A voice now. Calling him from his bindings with a persuasive voice.

Now that angelic face was his student, a young girl, brimming with wild magic that of which he was educating her about.

He remembered all of those times that she struggled to master something, or the delight on her face when she _did_ master it.

When she killed herself to listen to the whales (A/N: was it whales or something else?), he remembered his fury at her act.

The courage shown by her to help protect Tortall was another clear memory, for he witnessed it everyday almost.

His worry for her, when she was on the other side of the barrier in Dunlath, was another clear memory.

He remembered how concerned he was about Daine every time they were separated.

The look of admiration and wonder at the new creatures when they docked in Carthak.

The look of horror, confusion, and happiness, mixed in those lovely blue-gray eyes when he appeared in the doorway after Ozorne had become a Stormwing.

Her chin set and determined when Jon told them of the Skinners and her willingness to go and battle them, though they were risking their lives.

And, one of the most recent emotions in her eyes.

Love.

As he thought about it, he realized yet again, it was pure love.

An innocent love, for him.

Numair smiled as he thought about Daine and their love.

He hoped sincerely that she would enjoy the rest of her vacation as he worked for Jon on solving this problem for him.

Numair's thoughts altered and thought of the letter that he had received.

_It sure look liked a hurried note from Jon,_ he thought.

The note had not stated the specific reason why he was coming; it had just stated the urgency of his coming.

_Numair,_

_I write this in great haste. There is some evil amongst us which none of the mages can place. I need you, and I'm sorry about your vacation. You and Daine may have another one after you help me, although Daine may stay in Dunlath if that is what she desires._

_Please forgive me, and come with all speed! _

_Jon_

Numair sighed.

He really hated it when these kinds of things happened to him, especially since his relationship with Daine had changed.

_But Jon doesn't know about it, so it isn't as if it's as big as a deal to him as it is to Daine and me, _comprehended Numair suddenly. _Maybe we should inform him sometime soon about our relationship so that maybe he can be more understanding toward these kind of situations. I'll tell him while I'm in Corus, it'll be a good opportunity. No, I can't, Daine and I haven't agreed upon this. _

Numair grabbed his head and shook himself and realized he was just rambling partly because he was upset and not ready to give up his vacation.

It was then that Numair's attention was focused on staying on Spots because they were going as fast as Spots could manage and Numair was not the greatest of horse managers.

He lay in his bedroll at night under the twinkling stars.

Numair missed Daine and was a bit depressed at the empty spot beside him.

The greatest mage of Tortall tossed and turned in his bedroll, but couldn't fall asleep.

He was worried about Daine, though why he should be, he couldn't find out.

_Why am I so worried about Daine. I left her in good hands, I even had asked Lady Swobet to look after Daine, though I'm positive she doesn't need extra attention. She's also with her friends, _reasoned Numair as he counted all of her friends that would stay and be with her in Dunlath.

_Maura, Tillie, the Swobets, Tkaa, Kitten, the Long Lake Wolf Pack...._

However, by this time, Numair was finally nodding off and couldn't think consciously anymore.

The next morning, as he cleaned up his camp, the absence of Daine hit him again. There was no one to help break camp, as he was accustomed to, so he had to do all of the chores.

As he rode on Spots again, Numair thought about yesterday's events.

The messenger.

He had looked so familiar, yet Numair hadn't been able to recognize him.

_Who was it that I couldn't place him? _Pondered Numair.

He tried to recollect the description of the man that had given him the note from Jon.

The man was of average height with short, brown hair and tan skin. He had sad eyes also. (A/N: that was ezactly the same description as the other chapter. Sorry, but don't kill me!! It's like 1:30 in the morning and I really don't want to think.)

Numair tried as hard as he could to place that description with someone he knew.

_Well, I guess there could be a number of people in Corus that have brown hair and tan skin,_ he thought. _But why the sad eyes? If there were casualties, Jon would have informed me in his note._

Numair thought about this for awhile, trying to draw a reasonable conclusion.

_Why am I worrying about this so much? _He asked himself for the second time.

_Why do I have a bad feeling about going to Corus? I guess I just am a bit apprehensive at this new project, _thought Numair as he answered his own question hurriedly in his mind.

After a while, however, his head hurt and he decided to just let fate work it out.

By midday he arrived at Corus.

He breathed in the familiar smell of the market and viewed the people as they bustled back and forth doing their business.

As he led Spots down the road toward the castle, Numair saw several people eyeing him strangely.

_What? Have they never seen me before or what? Mithros, maybe they just moved, _thought Numair.

_No, I recognize at least half of them. What is so wrong with me coming to Corus when Jon calls me, especially if something dangerous is going on?_

Numair shook away these disturbing and strange thoughts with a shake of his head, making his horsetail swish.

When he arrived at the castle, a page saw him, looked at him queerly and ran away.

Numair just ignored that strange act.

But just as he was about to lead Spots into the stables, a disheveled Alanna ran into him.

She looked up at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"So, that page was right. You are here, Master Salmalin," said Alanna.

"Of course. I mean you just can't ignore an order from the king," said Numair reproachfully.

"What are you talking about? I thought you were supposed to be on vacation with Daine. And speaking of her, where is she?" demanded Alanna.

"Daine, well she is in Dunlath still. Jon said that he didn't require her. And I guess you don't know about the fact that there's something going on in Corus. Which is why Jon called me, though it is kind of strange that you aren't involved in it, being a great mage," said Numair.

"Goddess bless! You are insane! Numair!" cried Alanna.

"What are you talking about, Alanna. Jon called me here, didn't he?" asked Numair, faltering a bit at the end.

"Of course not! There's nothing going on right now, and I have no idea what you are doing here leaving Daine alone in Dunlath. She's your student! I thought you were supposed to take care of her! And Jon's-"Alanna was cut off right there.

"Mithros bless!" whispered Numair as the awareness of who the messenger was and the reason why he was in Corus came upon him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG!! Anotha cliffie?! HOW COULD I DO THAT TO YOU?! I don't know. It's very fun....hehehehee..and now, it's your civic duty to review after you read my story....sooooo...

Go

Ahead

And

Click

That

Beautiful

Button

That

Says

"GO"!!!!!!

Believe

Me

You

Won't

Regret

It!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

HELLO PEOPLE!!! Here's the next chapter and IT'S REPOSTED!!! For no reason...only an extra note at the bottom, and maybe 3 more reviews? Then next chappie posted on Friday. PROMISE!!! ..... I hope you like it. I know I have been evil concerning cliffies, so, I or alex actually, didn't leave one on THIS chapter. Keyword: THIS!!! Lol... well thanks to me reviewers:

Protectress of the Small- I'm not a meanie! U are, for calling ME a meanie!! HA! Lol. Oh, sry about the confuzzling parts. That was all ME!! EUNAE!! Heheheehhee. Yup, sorry about that. I was just kinda playing on his memories kind of thing, you know. Right? Oh ,and I reviewed for both of your chapters. Scary reviews by the way. But you already know so wat do I care? Lol!

Blue Epiks13- what is it with evil? I just had someone call me meanie, (cough-Protectress of the Small- cough) and now evil???? I'm soooooo sad. Lol...I'm just kidding!! Well here's more!!

Equestrian-babe101- well that's a comforting thought. Lol. I hope this was soon enough for you, though I doubt it. ;)

Roherwen- I don't get it. you know, what you said... but don't worry. I neva get a lot of things. Just ask people hoo actually no me. And you'll understand. UH! U CALLED ME EVIL ALSO?! GAH!!!! Look at what I rote for Blue Epiks13. it APPLIES TO YOU TOO!!! Lol.

megster- thanks. I needed that...well. I guess I betta go change it. wait, I rote whales?

darkestflare- I TORTURED YOU!! HEHEHEHEE it was fun, believe me. I luv doing that to people. Well, read!!

um – seriously. Hoo doesn't love Numair? Lol...thanks for reviewing. And I hope you got what I wrote to you. It was kind of confusing.

LexiLoLo200 – kk...Daine and Numair fluff coming up!! In a little bit. After you know, the whole rescuing thing and all. And I THINK a flame is when like someone like totally cusses at you in their review or like totally says I hate it or sumthin like that. Double check on that if you want to.

angrypickle- glad you luv the story!! Lol....

Fantasizing-Lady-Knight – don't kill us for what we are about to do to Lasku.. but I promise. All is good!!! PROMISE!!! (Hides behind chair)

heather-marie – thank you for what you rote. It is really encouraging!!'

demonicbunny007722 – o look!! I JUST UPDATED!! SO DON'T GET ALL INSANE ON ME!!! Lol...well the majority of people have said it was dolphins!! Yay! I think you're rite and I am wrong!! O well....

Again...BIG THANKS TO REVIEWRS!!!!! And now, read and review!! Oh and one warning. This chapter is longer, much, than the other ones!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Daine opened her eyes she thought she had gone blind. After a few moments her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Her whole body ached and her head pounded. She put her hands to her face to rub her head. The wild mage's arms felt strangely heavy and when she moved you could hear the sound of clanking.

Daine froze, and then looked down at her hands. On each hand there was a manacle which was attached to a slimy, cold, stone wall with a heavy chain. She felt the metal and suddenly she didn't feel groggy and tired anymore. Adrenaline flowed through her veins, powered by fear and rage.

She Jumped to her feet and charged forward hoping to break the chain. But she was jerked back to quickly to be the fault of the chains on her hands. She looked down to her metal and saw a thick band of metal squeezing her thin waist. It was a wonder she hadn't felt it at first since it was a little tight.

At that moment Daine lost it throwing all of her strength against the chains binding her to the wall. It was no use they were to strong. Daine kept at it as her enemies bit into her wrists and stomach. She screamed in rage and then suddenly stopped. That was odd. When she had been caged in Carthak by the evil Ozorne all the animals had turned on the humans, feeling her anger. Now she new none of the people were doing that.

"Have I gotten so much control over my magic that I totally blocked them out?" Daine thought.

The Wild mage shrieked again and strained at the chains. The Cage at Carthak had been bad enough but now she was caged and tied to the wall like a dog.

  
"Stop!" came a hoarse, weak sounding voice, "You'll only wear yourself out and that is what he wants,"

Daine stopped and listened. She heard the rattling of chains on the other side of the dungeon.

"Who's there?" She said.

"I," came the voice, "am Lord Henry Swobet,"

Simultaneously, all of the wolves awoke in the night. A pack member's voice had been silenced.

_Daine!_ They all howled. Her voice had been cut off. _Something must have happened to her._ said Brokefang quietly.

_Dead?_ whispered Shortsnout.

_I don't know. Hurry! We must find out what happened!_ shouted Brokefang as all the Pack jumped to their feet to race after him.

Daine wasn't at breakfast.

"Where's Daine?" asked Maura as she came down to breakfast. Tillie just stared open mouthed at her parents.

"We're afraid that Daine had to leave in the middle of the night to go back to Corus, Dear," Said Lady Lauren.

"Yes," added Lord Henry, "It appears they needed her after all,"

"But she didn't even say goodbye!" exclaimed Maura.

"It was dreadfully important. She told us to say goodbye for her," explained the lady.

Tillie stood up suddenly eyes flashing. "N-" before she could get out a single word her body felt as if it was on fire.

She gasped and then sat back down. Maura looked concerned,

"What was that dear?" asked Lauren

"Nothing, I'm just, um, upset that she didn't say goodbye too." she finished lamely looking down at the table.

She looked at Maura's concerned face and said, "Don't worry Maura, I'm fine,"

Lasku felt guilty. He had to do something. Anything.

"How could I do that to them?" he thought. The spy heard footsteps. He looked up and there was Aeejah. He was grinning from ear to ear and the look on his face was more than a little arrogant.

"Ohh, great. Just what we need. He's even more conceited than before!" He thought to himself.

"What d'you want?" he said aloud.

"Can't I come to congratulate the stable boy who made this scheme possible?" the mage said innocently, "What is the matter with that horse?" Lasku followed Aeejah's gaze. He pointed to Cloud. "I think that's the wild mage's horse," he said, "Maybe she knows something happened to Daine,"

"How could she? She can't communicate with her! I made sure of that!" Lasku just shrugged.

"Oh no! They got you too? Tillie must be so worried!" exclaimed Daine as she tried hard to peer across to the other prisoner since their cells were facing each other's.

"Tillie? Who's she?" Daine's mouth fell open, "Your daughter." she said in disbelief.

"I don't have a daughter," said the voice claiming to be Lord Henry "Here let me explain. I am the Lord Henry Swobet. One night I was kidnapped by a man who looked extraordinarily like me. I was brought to this place and left here. Do you know where we are?"

"Well the last place I remember being was the fief Dunlath. I'm not sure if we're still there,"

"Dunlath!" exclaimed Lord Henry, "I was supposed to go there. I had been appointed guardian of a young girl named Maura. Do you know her?"

"Know her! Maura is a good friend of mine. I was here visiting her with my teacher Numair Salmalin." answered Daine.

"The Numair Salmalin? You must be the Wild mage! This is not good. Something is obviously going on." Daine could hear the clanking of chains as the other prisoner began to pace.

"I'm just glad Numair had left before this happened, he might have been caught to. He got summoned back to Corus."

"My dear girl, don't you see? If he was here they would have got him too!"

"Well Numair's not stupid. He'll figure it out, and they haven't seen an angry Numair!" said Daine smiling.

Numair did not even say good bye to Alanna. He just Turned spots around and galloped of. Spots obviously knew something happened to Daine, since he seemed to forget his weariness. They went on stopping only when spots couldn't go on and Numair almost fell off the horse from exhaustion. He hated himself for stopping. While he was resting something was happening to Daine, the love of his life. On the second day he saw another horse and rider. They both stopped and got off their horses. They knew each other. Numair felt the rage boil up inside him. It was that hostler. He recognized him now, he was also the messenger. The mage walked slowly to the other man. His long strides eating up the ground, his black magic spilling out of his hands, crackling like a hungry fire and pooling at his feet.

"What did you do to her?" He asked quietly, dangerously. Lasku backed away. For the first time in his life he was intimidated. He was terrified.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" he roared and with his magic he picked up Lasku and flung him against the trunk of a large tree. Lasku gasped in pain and fear. The air was knocked out of him. He was having trouble breathing. He tried to say something but he couldn't. Numair flung him against another tree.

"I'll kill you!" He screamed, "How dare you do something to her!!!" He slammed him up against another tree. Lasku was in pain. He tried to stop the magic but it was to strong. He could only lesson it slightly. The spy was being flung from tree to tree. If the mage didn't stop he was going to die.

He found his voice at last, "Please," he gasped, "I came to help,"

"Why should I believe you?" Numair whispered but Lasku heard every word.

"Because it's the truth," he said, strength failing.

"TRUTH!" roared Numair again, "Truth. Just like that letter was truth! Just like everything you say is truth! You are nothing but a liar! Nothing but a _dead_ liar!" and with that Numair clenched his hand. Lasku felt as if a real hand, strong and deadly was clamped over his throat. He gasped for breath but none came. He tried to scream, but he couldn't. His body felt like it was burning and he was slowly suffocating.

"Oh Gods," whispered Daine, "These chains block out wild magic! Numair said he was probably the only living expert on wild magic, and he never made these."

"Daine," said Lord Henry quietly, "He said probably. There could be others,"

  
"We are in a lot of trouble!" said Daine as she leaped up again and began to attack the chains for the umpteenth time today.

Lasku was dieing, slowly and painfully. It hurt. He hadn't wanted to die, not yet. Now Daine would probably die and so would Numair. There love would be lost and so would Tortall. Aeejah would win. The pain lessoned and he thought he heard a cry of pain and surprise.

"Maybe dying won't be so bad after all," he thought and the pain stopped all together. Lasku slid down the trunk of the tree wincing in pain as he hit the ground.

"So this is the Black God's Domain," Lasku said to himself, "Funny, it looks a lot like were we were before." a tall figure blocked his vision and Lasku knew no more.

When Lasku opened his eyes his whole body ached. It was dark and he could see the light of a fire. He sat up and groaned with pain. Numair walked over and sat next to him.

"Sorry, I sort of lost control," said the mage as he looked into the fire.

"Really? I honestly couldn't tell." Lasku said with a smile. Numair smiled too and blushed slightly.

"Don't worry about it, I understand,' said Lasku gently, "I know you love her," Numair looked up sharply, mouth open.

"I saw you saying goodbye," he said simply.

"You're a pretty good spy," said Numair, "We're usually very careful about that kind of thing."

Lasku laid back again groaning, "Yep, the best spy ever," He said, "I'm so good that I have nothing better to do then to attack young innocent people and then almost get killed saying sorry."

Numair chuckled, "At least you tried to apologize, and I'm glad you think I'm an innocent, young person."

Lasku laughed too, "Yes, very innocent," he said sarcastically.

Numair grew serious again, "its okay, I mean, you've got to listen to your king,"

"Hmm, but what if you don't like your king? What if he is a big, stupid, cruel, idiot that you can't stand or admire? What if his orders are to do whatever some evil mage says and you hate each other so much that you can hardly stand it? What if that evil mage tells you to kidnap some wonderfully nice, sweet, young woman and hurt another man who is probably the only powerful mage who isn't an arrogant jerk? And all of this is because the evil mage is bent on revenge?" asked Lasku before he could stop himself. Numair looked into the crackling flames for a while. An owl hooted in the night and you could hear the bats fluttering up above the trees.

Finally Numair spoke, "You say an evil mage bent on revenge. Revenge on whom,"

Lasku looked up, "You," he said, "He hates your guts. He wishes you nothing but pain and misery."

"Who," asked Numair?

"A man named Aeejah Merric."

"Aeejah?" a smile formed on his lips, "Mmmmhmmmm. So I was right, it _was_ him."

Lasku looked at the other man, he found this funny? "His plan is to get you to work for Damian. But he says whether you agree to or not he is going to torture you."

At this Numair began to laugh. "Aeejah is going to kidnap me? He's going to torture me? Oh gods! What ever am I to do? Maybe I should just give up and go home!"

Lasku jumped to his feet even though every part of him was on fire. He swayed a bit before steadying himself on a tree, "How can you joke like that? Aeejah is the best mage of Tusaine!"

Numair continued laughing, "Tusaine must be a pushover country if Aeejah is their best mage!"

Lasku grew angry, "Look, shut up! This is no laughing matter. I have this power that can break spells or if they're really powerful, it will weaken them. The other day Aeejah got mad at me and he glued be down to the ground for hours. I used all my strength and in the end I passed out. I'm not sure if I even broke the spell. He may have just stopped it before anyone could come and wonder why I'd been in the same exact spot for the entire day. The reason I may even be alive now is because I tried to lessen your magic."

"Yes, I was wondering why you weren't dieing as quickly as you should have," said Numair thoughtfully.

"I didn't stop you did I?" asked the spy.

"No someone else stopped me," said Numair looking at his arm, "for that I'm grateful,"

Lasku looked at his arm and saw a bandage on it, "So am I. What happened to your arm?"

Numair looked at Spots, "Spots stopped me. I guess he knew you were telling the truth, or at least he thought I shouldn't just kill someone like that."

Lasku looked at the horse too, "I'd have to agree with you on that one," he said as he limped over to Spots. The horse leaned out to sniff him and then whinnied softly. Lasku leaned on him for support before he collapsed on the ground. He stroked the horse, whispering his thanks. Still leaning on Spots he said, "The reason I was able to come was because Aeejah told me to track you to make sure you didn't come back to soon. I won't be expected back for a few days yet but even then, I won't be able to explain what happened to me."

At the mention of Aeejah Numair fought back a smile, "Don't worry," he said, "I can fix that." The mage motioned Lasku over. The spy staggered back to his companion and then fell to the ground, fighting back a cry of pain that fought to escape his lips. Instead it came out as a groan. Numair rummaged through his packs, "I'm glad Daine made me bring this along," he said bringing out a container of healing ointment, "I wasn't planning on trying to kill anyone on my way here but I'm glad I have it." Lasku took off his shirt, which was ripped and torn by his near death experience. He looked at the salve with doubt in his eyes. How could that help much? Numair saw the look it the spy's eyes and smiled, "Don't worry, It's plenty strong. One time Daine fell off a cliff and it helped her a lot."

Lasku snorted, "Sure, I can believe that!" he said sarcastically.

"If you don't now you will in a few minutes," said the mage as he rubbed the healing salve on all of Lasku's bruises, cuts and sores. Within moments they had disappeared.

Lasku looked and his arms in awe, "Is this stuff made by gods or something?" he asked.

"Uhh, maybe. You'd have to ask Daine." said Numair. He left the decision of telling people her parents were gods to Daine. He wasn't going to tell Lasku, especially if the last memory Daine had of him was being kidnapped.

"In a few days you will be healed even more. By the time we get back to Dunlath you'll probably be able to fake being perfectly fine.

Lasku caught a worried look on Numair's face. He guessed what it was for, "Don't worry. They aren't going to do anything to her until I get back. Their idea of a reward for being a good little spy is to watch someone be tortured. Even then they don't want to really hurt her just scare her," he said reassuringly. The mage looked relieved.

Numair really was relieved. He was still worried, but not as much. He had been thinking of the time he had spent in captivity and was hoping Daine's experience wouldn't be as bad as his. Numair shivered thinking of the time he had been captured right before he had met Daine.

"What's wrong?" asked Lasku

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. It's just... cold tonight," he answered as he lay down. Lasku knew he was lying. It was a warm night.

Tillie was angry. She hated her parents. More and more every day. She used to have a good pretty good relationship with her father but over the years he got busier and busier. Then her mother died. Tillie had trouble getting over that, especially since she and her da had drifted further apart. Tillie reminded the mage to much of her mother. It got worse. Then he got remarried to that awful Eurianne. He became happy again but that was only when her stepmother was around. She was afraid that he loved his new wife more than he loved his daughter. She knew he loved Eurianne more than his late wife. Over the years Tillie had refused to believe that her father was a bad man. Deep down she knew it but she buried that knowledge under everything else. She could admit it no longer. Her father was cruel to others and was obsessed with power. That is why he loved his new wife better than the old. Tillie had to help Daine and Numair she just had to.

The girl snuck down to the dungeons. She had a hunch that Daine would be imprisoned there. She didn't want anyone to see her over there in case someone got suspicious. She had gotten her first chance to go down there. Tillie's feet made slight tapping sounds on the stone steps. She saw to things stirring. Two? Why two? Shouldn't it be one?

"Who's there?" called a brave voice.

"Daine?"

"Tillie?"

Tillie lit the candle she had taken with her.

"Thank the Goddess you found us! Where are we?"

"We're in Dunlath still. Daine there's something I have to tell you." She stopped suddenly, waiting for the burning to start but it didn't. That's when she remembered. Maura said that this dungeon stopped magic. Perhaps spells like the one Aeejah had put on her wouldn't work!

Tillie remembered the other something. She took a step closer and saw it was the figure of a man. With a start Tillie recognized him. Or at least she thought she did, "Da!! What are you doing down here?" she exclaimed.

Daine could not help it, she began to giggle. The man began to laugh to. "Tillie, this is Lord Henry." They both laughed harder at the look on Tillie's face.

"I didn't know he kidnapped you too," she whispered and the others grew silent. Suddenly she yelled, "I hate him! I hate him! Him and his stupid wife!" and she burst into tears. Daine got up off the floor and walked toward the crying girl. She could only get far enough to pat her shoulder. Lord Henry came as close to the front of his cell as possible, too. This was the first good look at him that Daine had got. He looked remarkably like the Lord Henry she thought she knew except that his clothes were torn and ragged. He was thin and his gaunt face looked hungry. It was obvious that he was starving.

"They haven't done anything to you yet, have they?" she asked quietly.

"I just woke up a few hours ago," said Daine reassuringly. They both looked at the man beside them.

He shrugged and said, "Every once in awhile they come down to give me food." _I can believe the every once in awhile,_ thought Daine looking at his thin body.

Tillie wiped away her tears, "I should leave now," she said and she waved and left.

Before she got to the door Daine called out, "What's the mages name?" Tillie turned around, "Aeejah," she told her, "and his wife is Eurianne. Don't tell anyone I came down here ok?"

"Agreed," said the two prisoners in unison.

For the next few days the two companions traveled slowly. Lasku had to be tied to his saddle since he was too weak.

"We have to plan this out. There's not going to be any rushing in killing every one we see, understand," said Lasku.

Numair looked at him, "Oh alright, I guess I owe you one for attacking you last night huh?"

"You got that right!" exclaimed the spy.

"I agree with you, but it's kind of hard to take Aeejah seriously. When I knew him at the University he was a bumbling clumsy person who could get nothing right!" said Numair.

"Maybe that's what he wanted you to think," retorted Lasku, "The Aeejah I know is a powerful mage."

Numair was thoughtful for a few moments.

Then Lasku asked, "Why does Aeejah hate you so much?" he asked. The spy didn't think the other man would answer but then Numair said, "I think he resented that I was always better than him. Also, he thinks I purposefully got him kicked out of the University,"

Lasku looked at Numair in disbelief, "He got kicked out of the University? Hah!! Finally, something else to rub in his face!!" He said laughing

"Not if I rub his face in the dirt first!" said Numair deadly serious.

Tillie had been sneaking down to the dungeons whenever she could to tell the prisoners about Aeejah's plot and to bring them food.

"Has my father come down yet?" she asked.

"No," answered Daine

"Actually," added the real Lord Henry, "I haven't seen him much since the day I was kidnapped. He comes down and just stares at me every once in awhile. It's that Eurianne that actually talks to me. Gods! I hate her!"

"Welcome to the club," muttered Tillie. Daine heard her and smiled.

The noble continued, "She comes and laughs at me. Tortures me with talk of being outside and good food. I haven't had anything but stale bread til you came along young lady," he said looking at Tillie.

"I think there trying to break you guys down by starving you," said Tillie softly staring at the dancing shadows on the cold, stone wall, lit by the candle she brought.

The wild mage watched the shadows too, "Do you think you would be able to bring Maura or someone down to help us?" she asked.

"No, Da put a spell on me. I can't say anything about you or their plot without dieing a painful death. The only reason I can talk to you now is because the dungeon cancels out magic. Daine is wearing those chains because they specifically cancel out wild magic." she answered sighing.

"What about me?" asked Henry indicating the chains binding him to the wall.

"I think he just doesn't like you," said Tillie.

"Oh,"

Daine couldn't help but smile.

The mage and the spy were staking out Dunlath.

"Knowing Aeejah, he probably has traps all over the place for you," said Lasku. Numair just nodded and bit his lip. _Good he's finally taking Aeejah seriously!_ Thought Lasku. To tell the truth Numair was fighting back a smile.

"I've got an idea," said Lasku as he got up, "stay here," and he disappeared through the trees. He disappeared a while later with a girl with him. To Numair's surprise it was Tillie.

She looked just as bewildered, "Wha-" she began to exclaim but Lasku clapped a hand over her mouth, "Please, we are trying to keep his presence a secret here. Understand?" Tillie nodded. He let go of her.

"You kidnapped some one else?" asked Numair.

"I did not kidnap her!! I asked her to come with me because I had something interesting to show her."

"Ah so you lied, that could be almost classified as kidnapping," Lasku threw up his arms in exasperation.

"Actually," said Tillie looking from the mage to the spy, "I find you very interesting."

Numair bowed, "Thank You," he said smiling. Then he frowned, "How do we know she isn't with him?" asked the lanky mage.

"We don't," answered the spy, "Don't you every risk anything on a hunch?"

"Never in my life!" said Numair crossing his fingers, "any one telling you other wise is lying. Oh and the other day that wasn't as much as a hunch it was a... a...-"

"Enough!" said Lasku, "we have to tell her! Tillie, your father,"

"Don't worry, I k-" She screamed. The fire started. Lasku clapped his hand over her mouth again.

"Stop!" said Numair, "Tillie, this won't hurt okay?" he said gently placing his hands on the girls temples. His magic played over her body. "Ah, I thought so. Tillie the spell is off now. You can tell anyone any thing." The girl nodded.

"Now to plot!" said the spy as they all put their heads together to find a way to rescue the wild mage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go!! I hope you enjoyed it!! told you it was long compared to our other chapters. Ooh..and my friend a.k.a. Protectress of the Small wants me to do some advertising for her story! She's paying me 5 bucks an hour so make sure you check it out! So she doesn't run out of money and I have to post it again in my NEXT chapter!!!

Sooooooo...you've read it?

Now

You

Review!!

Cuz

It's

Really

Fun!!!

Kinda....

IF YOU DON'T, I WILL ERASE THIS STORY PERMAMENTLY!!!

I MEAN IT!!

Don't worry, I really love you guys. I just luv those reviews. Really, they are like my paycheck. Sorry about posting this again. Just needed to write this extra little bit.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone!!! I hope you enjoyed your week!! Lol....i had a terrible one. Lol...so much

Homework!!!! You would expect that teachers be nicer, but nooooooooooo..... o well. I

Survived. AMAZINGLY!! And anyone else who has complaints about proofs and theorems and

etc, PLEASE! Go for it!! Lol. And I'm about to thank all these people, so review like them! They are my example setters!! Ok...well big thanksies to:

Darkestflare – lol. Glad you liked the chapter.... And well, fluff to come, hopefully in the next chapter. Don't worry, it'll arrive in a nice package soon!!! And (blushes), that was too nice of you to say that we, me partner and I, could become a writer.

abused guard - LOL!! Luv your EVIL LAUGH!! Hehehehe... yes. This one will be another long chapter, not quite as long as the last one, but almost. Soo, be happy!!!

um – just a question. I wonder why everyone says that. About how Numair is adorable when angry. Lol. Just a thought...

Protectress of the Small – thanks for the review lizzie. And I no that you were not paying me. I just needed a good excuse to put it up there! JUST KIDDING!!! ;) hope you got more reviews on the story.... I didn't consider that one to be a cliffie, but hey.

bkwormalwys – thank you for your review, again. Well double thank yous are nice, I guess. And I like your concept about making up your own ending. Interesting....

megster – glad you liked it....oh. and I said whales? Thanks for telling me. I would neva have remembered unless I looked, and right now, I'm too lazy.. ;) o well.

RabidEnyaFan – you want more? Here's more!!!

heather-marie – I'm glad you can't wait. Now you don't have to wait, because it's up!!

Equestrian-babe101 – ack! Yes I can leave you hanging! It's fun, sorry. Not to be cruel or anything... well here's the update!

Narm's Briton 44 – thank you...I'm glad you thought that was the best chapter. I'll tell alex, if she hasn't read your review yet. Oh, and I'm glad you have updated your two fics!!! I haven't reviewed, yet! Alex has, so I'll do it anonymously...so await them!

LexiLoLo200 – I'm glad you think itz going really good. Sometimes I'm not really sure about it. Thanks for the boost in "self-esteem" . lol!

Padfoot's Sidekick – OKAY! I won't erase it, if not only for you. ;) I wrote more, so here it is!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wolves were lost. Not lost as in _lost_ but as in clueless. (A/N: I hope that's not confusing.)

They wandered around the castle. Ever since they felt the withdrawal of Daine's wild magic, they felt uneasy. It was the same feeling as the time when Daine had come to Dunlath the previous time.

The pack of Long Lake tried to enter the castle to see if they could spot Maura, or even better, Daine.

They hadn't seen much of Daine these past few days because they had been hunting and she had been busy. But they didn't mind, because she had promised them time which should have been today.

But, she didn't meet them.

The wolves had a council with the elders after she didn't appear for a while and their connection with her had evaporated.

Now, they were even more worried. They knew that Daine was busy, but she had never abandoned them.

As they tried to nose their ways into the building, Kitten and Tkaa came around the corner.

The wolves now bounded toward Kitten and Tkaa this time, wet noses pressing inquisitively against the scales of the immortals.

Tkaa said, "Why are you against the door, wolf-friends? Don't you know that many of the humans do not like wolves?"

Some of the wolves growled deep in their throats but Brokefang maintained a cool attitude and just ignored that jibe, even though it was not from Tkaa. _We understand. We feel like Daine has been missing because she was supposed to meet us, but she has not appeared._

_Daine should be inside. She may have forgotten because she was a bit distraught at the fact that Numair had to leave suddenly,_ replied Tkaa. _But you're right, it definitely does _not_ sound like Daine to me, even though, aherm, Numair has left,_ he finished with a smile.

At that, Kitten started chirping indignantly and pointing to the door.

"Kitten, let's go inside. As I can see you are eager, you are welcome to join us," he said as Tkaa motioned to the wolves.

The wolves nodded their heads and rushed in with the two other immortals.

When the whole company strode inside, Kitten looked around and started chirping again, but in a questioning and then demanding tone.

"Kitten, Daine is fine. She is probably outside with the horses, but you know that demanding Daine to come over here is not going to work," admonished Tkaa.

It was then that the wolves were also looking around, sniffing furniture and such.

However, a servant happened to come in right about then, and seeing the wolves, she exploded in hysterics.

The wolves were startled and looked at her.

This seemed to scare her even more because she started yelling even louder at the top of her lungs.

Tkaa and Kitten tried to herd the wolves out of the house before other people arrived and were successful, but barely in time.

They all rushed toward the stables to see if Daine was in there, possibly communicating with Cloud and the other horses.

When they reached the stables and peered inside the dusty shelter, they could not sense Daine but reached Cloud. Cloud was trying to get out of the stables but calmed down a little when she saw all the other animals.

_Daine, she's been kidnapped,_ said cloud quickly.

Everyone in the stables looked at each other.

_We were worried this might have happened,_ said Brokefang.

_Let us go and rescue her!! No one else is here, the stork-man is gone and none of the other friends are here, we must go and rescue her! _Cried Battle.

Amid all the chaotic noise of all the enraged animals' breathing, Cloud's snorts and whinnies, and Kitten's chirping, Tkaa shouted, "Stop! We must plan! We know now that we are alone and isolated unless one of you go and retrieve help, but I doubt that any of you are in the mood for that. So, we must not be reckless and we must come up with a plan......."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Numair's body sped out of view, Alanna woke up from her dream.

Or that's what she _thought._

_That was strange_, thought Alanna and pinched herself to wake up.

But even after the pinching, she could see the clouds of dust and she was standing in the exact same spot as earlier.

"This is strange. I should go alert Jon," said Alanna quietly to herself as she hustled away toward Jon's chambers.

The red-haired woman bumped and collided into several people on her rushed way to her destination, but she didn't even notice. She was way beyond that at this point.

Alanna didn't even bother knocking and just barged into Jon's room.

She leaned against the doorframe for two seconds and caught her breath.

"Alanna, what are you doing here?" asked Jon in surprise as he looked up from behind his stack of papers.

"Jon, you won't believe it. Goddess, I hardly did myself," babbled Alanna.

"Alanna, slow down. We have plenty of time. Look, the sun's shining, the birds are singing, and we are _all right_," interrupted Jon.

"Jon, be serious, if this is the only time you will be. Numair was here, just a few minutes ago, looking as if the Black God himself was standing right next to him," said Alanna.

"Wait, Numair was _here?_ I thought he was on vacation," said Jon.

"I thought the same, Jon," and Alanna proceeded to tell Jon of the whole story that she could tell.

"This is strange," said Jon.

"Yes, very, Jon. I think that you should send some soldiers with me and I will go to Dunlath and see how Daine and Numair are being. What do you think?" asked Alanna.

"Alanna, Daine and Numair are quite capable of taking care of themselves."

"Jon, Numair FLED with a scared, no, I mean really scared look on his face. I really think something is up, and that Daine and Numair will need our help. Please Jon," pleaded Alanna. "Or do I really have to get heated up about this?"

Jon took one look at Alanna's threatening look, and finally said what she wanted.

The next morning, Alanna and a group of soldiers and some of the King's Own were marching toward Dunlath.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clanking of chains woke Daine up from her sleep again, though it couldn't really be called "sleep" since she had drifted to and fro from consciousness.

It was the real Lord Henry waking up and moving around.

"Daine, are you still there?" he asked.

"Of course I am, but just half of me I think. Odds bobs! I think with no food and water, more than half of me has just wasted away," said Daine.

Lord Henry just chuckled.

"When did you say they bring us food?" asked Daine quickly.

"Actually, they don't have a routine, Daine. I really think they just bring us food when they actually remember there is someone down here, sorry to disappoint you," replied Lord Henry with a sigh.

"You know, we really should find a way to get out of here, if we want to survive. And I don't know about you, sir, but I don't want to spend the rest of my life here in this prison. The whole blocking from the animals is driving me insane!" cried Daine.

"Daine, please don't think I haven't tried. I have tried picking that lock as many times as I could 'til my hands hurt so badly, and every other thing imaginable to get out of this cell."

"Excuse me for this question, I mean I don't want to be rude or anything. But has he, I mean Aeejah, done anything to you ever? Like tortured you, taunted you, anything of the sort?" questioned Daine.

"No. I haven't seen him since the time he abducted me, and I have absolutely no clue why he captured you," said Lord Henry.

"That is interesting. I have absolutely no clue either, but I guess we'll soon figure out, though I don't know if that is good or bad," said Daine with a wry smile.

Then, they heard footsteps coming down the cold, stone steps.

Daine and Lord Henry looked at each other, confusion written across their faces.

Their visitor was cloaked, protected by the cold of the dungeon by it, which did not allow Daine to see the face.

The person stopped in front of Daine's cell and then unmasked himself.

It was Aeejah.

"Well, hello Aeejah," sneered Daine.

Lord Henry could be heard shifting uncomfortably as he tried to get a better look.

Aeejah remained wordless.

"I know your true identity. Don't try to hide it from me, it's not worth it," said Daine.

"So, my dear. How are you enjoying your new home? Hungry? Thirsty? Scared?" asked Aeejah cruelly.

"As if I would tell you! I'm not a simpleton," she retorted.

"Oh, just wait a couple more days without food or water. By then, you'll be so willing to tell me everything about Tortall just for a cup of water or for a crust of bread," he cackled.

"Who do you think you're kidding? I would never betray my country, even if I had to die," snapped Daine.

"Oh yes. You say that now, all I have to do is bide my time. And don't think I'm going to let you die here, no, your death will not be so easy," said Aeejah evilly. "And then, I will have my full revenge on Arram also!"

"Arram? Don't you mean, Numair Salmalin, one of the most powerful mages in the entire world?" asked Daine, feigning innocence.

"Yes. But add me to that list, or did you not know? I am a black-robe mage also," said Aeejah.

"Don't believe him, Daine!" warned Lord Swobet, who had remained silent throughout the entire conversation until now.

"So, you two have become acquainted. Well, if you are enjoying yourselves, don't get too happy. It won't last."

"Why do you hate Numair so much?" asked Daine.

"Why? _WHY? _Such an naive question from you," he replied as he slid his fingers through the cell front and cupped Daine's face.

Daine only responded by spitting into his hand and moving further back into the dark of the prison.

Aeejah looked disgusted and just cleaned his hand on his robe.

"You will pay, Veralidaine," he warned.

"Eat my loincloth," she said instantly. (Sorry to take that from you, TP. I needed a good response to that.)

"Well, do you want to hear about my lovely story concerning the once Arram Draper?" he asked.

But he didn't wait for an answer and just continued.

"Let's see, my dear," said Aeejah.

FLASHBACK!!

(he's explaining, but the way I tell it to you will be more interesting)

It was a hot day in Carthak with the breeze blowing that rustled the jet colored hair of the student, Arram Draper.

He moved around on the sandy beach to get a better view of the crocodile that he was observing for a class assignment.

_I wonder if the heat affects the behavior of these reptilian animals. Perhaps the water temperature can- _ but at this point, the young scholar was interrupted in his work when another student rudely began splashing water at him.

Arram looked indignantly at the other scholar, who he could tell, was at a lower level in the mage craft than him.

He stood up completely, making himself look taller and more intimidating, and tried to frighten the less advanced mage.

However, all his dreams of intimidation came crashing down when the student flung a ball of mud at him which landed flat on his spotless clothes.

And that was the day that he started to dislike the person, Aeejah Merric.

Through his intelligence, he was able to find out that Aeejah Merric was _not_ the smartest of all apprentice mages; he was studying in battle magic the same as himself.

But, Aeejah belonged to a novice group that enjoyed pulling pranks on everyone else who was trying hard to seriously study, which included Numair and Ozorne, not surprisingly.

Now though, Ozorne had started to draw away from his classes and his group of friends and act more aloof and passive. He also had to visit his father and start to receive instructions on becoming a ruler fit toe be emperor of the mighty Carthak.

Even though Ozorne had started to withdraw himself little by little, Numair was still very close to him at this time and explained to him about Aeejah already.

"He is just a little novice that cannot learn to be disciplined. I'll just warn the teachers about how he has been disturbing you, and if he does it again, he'll get kicked out of the University. Mind you, that would not be good for his career," said Ozorne.

Numair just nodded knowingly the same as a puppet would.

The next day when the older and more advanced mages were mentoring the younger ones, Numair just happened to have the luck to be paired with Aeejah. When he tried to explain to their professor that he had trouble getting along, the professor just merely replied, "Numair. I'm shocked; I thought you were grown up by now. You know how to be diplomatic in these kinds of situations."

And that was that.

So Numair just tried to deal with him the best that he could. There was one thorn in the rose that was slightly mutated, (lol), he was stuck with Aeejah for mentoring for two weeks.

After a couple of days, Numair's days fell into a familiar routine. He would go to his classes, spend time with his buddy, Ozorne, and then help mentor Aeejah, who was a curse sent from Mithros, as perceived by Numair.

He would go to the room of Aeejah, where a few cronies of Aeejah would always be around until the last minute, resulting in Numair kicking them out.

It was the end of the first week now and Numair was on his way to Aeejah's room, _again._

_Only one more week. Thank the GODS!!_

This time when he was outside the room, he didn't knock; he just stood at the door to see how long it would take for them to realize that he was waiting outside.

Numair stood outside for five minutes and they still didn't come outside. All he could hear was hushed whispers from the inside of the room.

The mage pushed open the door big enough to slip in and stood in the shadowy corner behind the door.

_Well, if this is how Aeejah wants to spend his time, instead of getting tutored usefully by myself, then I'm satisfied. Now where did I put that book?_ thought Numair.

He began to search among the folds of his robe when he heard the name of Ozorne mentioned by Aeejah.

"Yes, we'll act tomorrow night. When the banquet begins, Ozorne and his father will be so wrapped up in their whole political appearance that they won't notice the poison in their cups," he said.

Numair had heard enough. He ran down the halls, smashing into objects on the way and trying to avoid getting caught by the posse of Aeejah who were hot on his trail.

He reached Ozorne and managed to spit out the story quickly and catch his breath.

Ozorne just left Numair panting in his room and quickly went to his father.

Numair then passed out.

When he woke up a few days later, he found Marianne by his bed already gushing her heart out about how worried she was, etc.

He just walked out on her and sought out Ozorne.

"What happened to Aeejah and his group?" he asked earnestly.

"Oh, they got kicked out of the University. They were blaming you the entire way," replied Ozorne casually.

"I think they curse the day you were born, as do many others," whispered Ozorne as he left Numair in the corridor.

End Flashback

"And that, is the end of my woeful tale," said Aeejah with a smirk. "But it really did me the benefit, for now, I am a most powerful mage, I assure you."

Daine just sat there; trying to digest it all in the short time she had been told the story.

It was just then that Daine's stomach growled loudly and she was brought back to reality. She realized how hungry she was, though she wasn't sure if hungry could even describe half of what she was feeling due to the lack of food.

Aeejah just looked at her with a sneer.

"Hungry? Good, because I hope that soon you will be willing to persuade Numair for both of you to come to Tusaine and help overcome Tortall by letting me use your powers," said Aeejah cruelly.

"So that's it, hm? That's why you want us? So you can claim Tortall by using us? And that's your plan for revenge on Numair also. Well I assure you, you will fail Aeejah!" Daine angrily replied.

"I like your attitude. I enjoy watching people with a feisty spirit go down so low that they beg at my feet later," he jeered as he started to retreat back up the stairs into the world of light and laughter.

Daine shook the bars roughly and screamed at the top of her lungs, "YOU WILL PAY, AEEJAH!!!"

I know, I know. I left Numair and Lasku out. Don't kill me! Hopefully they will be in the next chapter.

Oh, note to Fantasizing-Lady-Knight, can I have your email? Alex and I have a question for you.

Ok. You know the drill. Do I really have to say it?

Ok. Instructions for reviewing.

Press loverly button that says go.

Tell me what you think.

Press send!

Easy enough?

Good

Now get reviewing!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Hello once again!! GUESS WHAT?! I AM ON FALL BREAK!! HURRAH!! I am sooo happy. But I feel bad for those of you who don't. o well...u'll survive. Sorry!! ;) anyways, I was a little afraid there wouldn't be an update today, but well, here it is!! Oh, this chapter has fluff!! Soooo hope you like it. My big thanks to:

Roherwen – yah. It was kind of a filler chapter. But the part about Aeejah was purty important, in my opinion at least. NUMAIR IS IN THIS CHAPTER! YAY!

Equestrian-babe101 - hey, I curse me teachers rite now! ALOUD! Just kidding! My teachers rock.. but I just don't like homework. And I swear, these two last weeks have been the ones with the most homework. Argh!!

Tortalls Resident Wildchild – ok. I no it's you. Lol. You are probably confused. i meant I know you changed your pen name. ok. Well thanks for reviewing even tho you are confused. hopefully you won't be later!! U better update soon!

Padfoot's Sidekick – I know about my mistake. I appreciate you very much for pointing that out. Whoopsidaisies!! I didn't mean to do that. O well. But thanks anyways. And I don't think you are a picky perfectionist. I think you are a very nice reviewer!!

megster – wowzers. That was one long review. But you said that too. ;) anyways, I probably did say toe instead of to because that day when I was typing I kept typing that. I don't know why, I mean now I don't. o well. O my gosh! You guessed what was gonna happen in this chapter! HOW COULD U!! you know with the whole dream thing. Tho I'm not sure it's a pleasant dream. (hint hint) but I was just commenting on your genius!

darkestflare – I'm so sorry that you had to wait so long. But you have been a patient good person. Lol. You know what? I bet you are as creative as us, tho I hope you are more, because well, alex and I are just the minimal of the creative ones. So you should exceed us!! Hope that wasn't confusing. ;)

Protectress of the Small – I'm glad you liked numair's point of view. I liked it too, well, I mean I wrote it and all, but whatever. Yes. Math is evil and hard and I hate it and I could ramble on forever on how much I hate it. GAH MATH IS PURE TORTURE!

um – well...thanks for reviewing even though you were in a hurry!

LexiLoLo200 – thanks. And you sure did boost us up! Ok. The story is called, uumm. One sec, let me search my brain. Hold on. God's or Gods' or Gods Intentions and the author is Protectress of the Small.

Alyspy – LOL! Thanks for the number of reviews you posted!! That was a wonderful present!! I won't erase the story. And I am sorry about the cliffies. Hey, I like annoying the audience!! ;)

Narm's Briton 44 – thanks for the compliments. I'm glad you like our story. And I'm SO glad you updated your stories. They are great so far..... well. Not so far. I know they are wonderful, great, awesome, wateva even though they aren't even posted yet!

Fyliwion – lol. Luv ur mad giggling. ;) by the way, your name is elvish right? Just wondering. I might be wrong and sorry if I am. Thanks for reviewing!!

heather-marie – lol. Hope you know that this one is up right away!!

FlyinFroggy – I'm assuming this is Kevin, right? Well...I luv your name. not really. It's idiotic. Lol. Just kidding!! Well...thanksies for revieweing.!!! C ya!

bkwormalwys – DN this chappie. Promise!! At least a little. I can't remember. Pathetic, I know. ;) glad you liked the flashback. I worked hard on that part! Well, kinda. I tried to make it as comical as possible. O well...

well.....you know the drill. Go ahead. Enjoy this chapter. But don't forget to review!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Numair sat under the shade of a tree. He was thinking of his Daine. Where is she? Is she ok? Is she afraid? Does she miss him? How can I save her?

The mage was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard footsteps behind him.

The lanky man jumped to his feet and whirled around summoning a ball of black fire.

There was someone behind the tree. Wait a moment. That hair, it was very familiar. Only one person he could think of had smoky brown curls like that.

"Daine?" he asked his hopes rising.

He heard a giggle.

Was it his love?

Daine stepped out from behind the tree.

"Daine!!" Numair couldn't believe his eyes.

"Oh Numair!! I missed you so much! I thought about you every moment!" she said tears in her eyes.

Numair felt his eyes fill with tears too. He bounded to her in one leap and swept her up in his arms laughing.

She began to laugh too.

She tangled her fingers in his black hair and lowered his lips to hers. They kissed until they ran out of breath and Numair's arms began to weaken from holding someone half his weight up in the air.

He put Daine down gently.

Numair cupped her chin in his hand and gave her a swift kiss.

"How did you escape?" he asked and kissed her again.

"Please. I'll tell you later. Right now I just want you to hold me."

Numair grinned.

He had no objections to this. He eased his lips over hers.

Then he gave her quick kisses on her eyes and hair until he found her lips again. He moved down to her neck.

Daine still had her fingers tangled in his hair. She pushed him gently until his back was to a tree.

Arms wrapped around each other, feeling each others bodies losing themselves in the passion.

A sigh of contentment escaped Numair's lips.

Daine smiled.

The mage slid down the trunk of the tree to sit at its base.

Daine moved to his lap and rested, cradled in his arms.

"Missed you, Magelet" whispered the mage before attacking her with his lips again.

The wildmage laughed.

They moved to a lying down position.

Each kiss lasted until they thought they would pass out for lack of air.

Once again the lovers were joined as one, perfectly happy.

"Daine?" asked Numair taking his lips away.

"Hmmm?"

"Will you-" Daine pulled him back.

After a few moments Numair tried again, "Daine? Will you marry me?"

Daine pulled him back again.

Numair wanted an answer though.

He sat up. "Will you marry me?"

Daine sat up too.

She looked a little cross at being interrupted.

"I'd like an answer. Yes, no. Please answer me?"

"Marriage is a lot to think about," said Daine. "Right now why don't we think about something simple and unimportant," and she pushed Numair back down and got on top of him to resume the kissing.

Numair wasn't content.

He sat up again. "It may be a lot to think about but it really is a yes or no question. Yes or no. At the moment is it a yes or a no?"

It was hard to concentrate on what he was saying since Daine was lifting off his shirt. He let her.

Daine traced his face and then his chest with a finger. It tickled. She laughed when he squirmed.

"And what do you mean unimportant. You think my love for you is unimportant? My love for you is what keeps me alive. You are my life, Daine. Do you even have somewhat similar feelings?"

Daine just laughed and began to unbutton his breaches.

"Stop," said Numair and he got to his feet.

Daine crossed her arms and pouted. "Oh come on Numair," she said, "Now come back down here," she patted the ground next to her.

Numair shook his head.

Daine got up and placed her lips on his.

Numair drew away, "Do you love me Daine?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"How do I know you love me when you keep pushing me away like this!?" she snapped.

That cut Numair deeply. "Daine, I love you with all my heart and more!" he said hurt, "I would do anything for you!"

At that moment they heard some one coming their way.

Out from the trees stepped Lasku. Daine gave Lasku a big smile and walked over to him.

Numair looked bewildered.

The spy put an arm around Daine and pulled her close. Numair gave a strangled yell. He was too surprised and to hurt to move.

"Thank you for keeping him here, magelet," said Lasku.

That burned Numair.

Then Lasku said over his shoulder, "We got him Aeejah!"

Out of the trees stepped Aeejah. He looked exactly as Numair remembered him. Aeejah grinned.

"Hello Arram!" he said.

Numair stood open mouthed.

"Traitor!" he hissed at Lasku.

Lasku just grinned, "Hey, like you said, I'm a great spy. And great spies are great actors."

Numair lunged toward Lasku but Aeejah sent out magical ropes to bind him. The ropes were tight and they cut cruelly into Numair's bare chest and arms. He winced.

"Daine! Help me!" he pleaded, Daine only shook her head, "Sorry Numair, but I work for Tusaine now," she told him with a shrug of her shoulders.

"But, why?" he asked.

"Because, that's were Lasku lives." she answered and kissed the spy on the cheek. Numair might as well of died at that moment. He was being tortured beyond what he could bear.

"No!! No!!! I love you!! Come back!!" Daine and Lasku walked away leaving him with Aeejah.

"Well friend, we've got some business to attend to. You're going to become very accustomed to pain."

Numair awoke with a start (a/n: in case you didn't know, the whole thing was a dream and he is waking up now!!!)

He was covered in a cold sweat. There was a rustle in the leaves. He looked up suddenly. It was Lasku.

"Are you okay?" asked the spy looking at the scared, angry look on Numair's face. Numair shook his head.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I was just on watch. Are you sure you're okay?"

Numair didn't know what made him say it, "How do I know I can trust you? How do I know that your really are on my side?"

Lasku was a little surprised. He shrugged, "You don't know. You just need to take my word. How do I know that you aren't planning on trying to kill me again because you're suspicious of me really being on your enemy's side?"

"What?"

"Well you already tried to kill me once and I'm still sore,"

"It's to late to understand what your saying," said Numair, "Sorry, I just had a dream, and..." the mage trailed off.

"Don't worry about it. I understand completely,"

"Really?"

"No," They both laughed.

Numair got up.

"My turn for watch" he said,

"But I still have about an hour left!" protested Lasku,

"Yes but I tried to kill you remember?"

"Good point,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tillie paced her rooms.

"What should I do?" she thought. She was excited at saving Daine. She was probably the most hopeful of the two groups.

"Hmmmm, Should I tell Numair that I can get to Daine? Should I tell him that the real Lord Henry is prisoner too? I should probably tell him that incase he tries to kill him. Now, should I tell Daine that Numair and Lasku are planning on saving her? She probably knows that already. But should I carry messages between the two parties?" the girl smiled.

"No, maybe not. That way it will be a total surprise when they see each other!! Anyways I don't want to get anyones hopes up." Tillie frowned.

"This would be so much easier if stupid Eurianne hadn't sent her for a visit with a friend on the other side of the fief!!! It's not like I can tell anyone else either even though Numair took the spell off me. They wouldn't believe me or tell da and then he would do something awful!!"

The girl looked at the clock.

She had to go plot some more.

Which group was it again?

She walked among the trees. Her dress was in tatters and her stomach growled.

She still couldn't believe she had escaped her captors.

"I can't believe he would try to do this to me!" she said to herself. "I thought he loved me!! What happened to, 'I love you with all my heart Elsinore'? What happened to, 'I would die if anything happened to you'? I hope I never see him again!! No I take that back. I hope I see him again so I can tell him how much I love him!!!"

Elsinore heard some one coming her way.

She dived for cover and watched as a young girl walked through the trees.

She looked familiar.

No, could it be? After all these years?

"Oh, gods" she whispered.

Daine was weak from hunger, but not as weak as she could be.

Thanks to Tillie, she and Lord Henry were better then they should be. She hoped her friend would come today.

Or was it tonight, or did she last see Tillie months ago, or was it only hours.

The wild mage had no sense of time in the dungeon. She was just there.

She was grateful that she had company though. Lord Henry kept her from insanity.

"Poor Henry!" thought Daine, "He was already starving when I got here!"

As if answering her thoughts she could hear her friend's stomach growling.

"I hope Numair comes soon," she thought.

Thinking of Numair made her happy and sad at the same time.

She missed him terribly. But at the same time all she wanted to do was think abut him. The way he looked. The way he walked. The way his smile made her insides flutter. The way his hair was held back from his face with his tie. The way he looked when his eyes were on her own.

That expression that told her that he would do anything for her and that he would love her until the end of time. She couldn't wait until he held her in his arms again. Until she could fling her arms around his neck and never let go. Until she could talk and laugh with him again.

She thought of his proposal to her. It seemed so long ago. Did he feel that way still? She hoped he did. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door to the dungeon was opened.

She hoped it was Tillie.

It wasn't.

Aeejah was laughing, "Ahh my dear, how are we feeling today? Not hungry? That's a shame."

Daine ground her teeth. She wanted nothing more then to plug up his mouth with her fist.

"Guess what. I got your mage friend," Daine looked up sharply. She screamed her fury and leapt to her feet. Her rage powered her weak limbs. She lunged toward her enemy, fighting her chains. Her finger tips just brushed his shirt.

"You know something else? I lied!"

The mage laughed looking at the look on his prisoners face.

"You're sick!!" she said still struggling to reach him.

"Hmmm, you seem to care for your teacher. Or is he more then your teacher?"

Daine's face betrayed everything.

"I see it in your face. You love him don't you? Does he return your feelings? I had a hunch that he did. This makes it so much easier. You can kill two birds with one stone when you hurt someone that you love."

After he said that Aeejah got quiet.

His face lost his sneer.

"Hurt the one you love," he murmured, "hurt the one you love. Nory,"

The mage shook his head and regained his evil sneer, "I am going to have so much fun once your love joins you. It will squash any hope that you have for sure."

The imposter took a few to many steps backwards. Lord Henry leapt on him from behind.

But it was no use.

The noble was far too weak.

Aeejah broke his grasp and turned and struck him across the face. The prisoner fell, crumpled to the ground.

The imposter didn't stop there. He began to kick the other man over and over without mercy.

Each time he made contact, Henry gave a cry of pain.

He tried to stifle it but it was no use.

"Stop!! Leave him alone!!!" screamed Daine.

To her surprise he did.

He turned and walked over to her.

The wild mage stared unflinchingly into his eyes.

"When Numair comes, you will be sorry. Have you ever seen him really angry? I once destroyed the palace in Carthak because I thought he was dead. That is _nothing_ compared to what he will do when he knows what has happened to me."

Aeejah was taken aback by these words, "That is true love." he thought, "I once had that didn't I? Or do I have it now? Nory!"

Aeejah didn't know what to do. He wished those eyes would stop boring into his head but they didn't. He knocked down the girl and turned on his heel and stormed out of the dungeon, never once looking back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was this chapter? I hope it was as good as you guys were hoping for. (crosses fingers) .

well anyways. The amount of reviews from last chapter were very encouraging. I got 18 !! wow!! It was a record!! Yes. The fat check was encouraging. Looking forward to another bulky thing in my mailbox!! ;)

So to send me the check -

All

You

Have

To

Do

Is

To

Click

Go

And

Write

It

Out!


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry I didn't update this morning..i was at a high school honors testing. It was horrible cuz I was sick, like I almost threw up and I had a fever I think and yadda yadda! Lol. Anyways, I'm almost at the 200 review mark!! YAY!! Sry, I'm very happy about that. Not so happy about fall break being ova, but many of you didn't even have it, so I guess I shouldn't be complaining, or should i? lol. Just playing with you all.

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers!!

Tortalls Resident Wildchild – well, thx for reviewing even if you ARE confused. lol.

megster – messed up fluff? I quite agree. Lol. It was freakish, and thank you for telling me I was near the 200 mark!!

darkestflare – that wasn't Tillie in the woods, or was it? actually I'm kinda confused as to hoo you are talking about. Hehehe, anyways I look forward to a fic from you, especially a daine and Numair one!!

bkwormalwys – uuumm...well the part about "Nory" is supposed to be confusing. It'll probably be confusing in this chapter also..

Kevvy – I'm sorry, that is such a funny name KEVIN!! HAHAHAHAHA! I'm okay now tho. Hehehe but thanks for reviewing!!

Narm's Briton 44 – I can't wait til they find eachother also! Well....im sorry the update wasn't that "soon".

Equestrian-babe101 – I really really liked your review!! Hehehe. Sorry, I'm just being silly.

Wild Magelet – this chapter isn't quite as long as the other chapter was, but still pretty long!! Lol..but non dream fluff coming soon, hopefully that is!

Padfoot's Sidekick – I'm glad that you think itz really times wateva good, I really times a bazillion luv how you reviewed. Hehehehe..

wildmage-lisa – well...im not sure about becoming a writer. Lol....make me embarrassed with so many compliments. Hehehehe..and well, thanks again!

horsewhisperer – thanks for reviewing!! And well, yah. I'll keep it up, hopefully. ;)

Roherwen – glad you liked the chapter. I luv how your story is going, sorry, random. But, well...you don't have break do you? HAHA! Sorry. Okay. Bye. Lol.

um – I'm glad the dream freaked you out. Hehehee..mission successful! And the whole Elsinore part, you're not supposed to get. Just a hint.

angel gemman – thanks for reviewing and for what you said!!

heather-marie – hehehee. I'm glad I freaked you out also. You know how many people have said that? HEHEHEHE!! I luv being evil!

LexiLoLo200 – I think , umm, maybe around 3-4 more chapters and muchas gracias for reviewing!!

Insomniac-Reader – been awhile since I've gotten one from ya!! Lol. Meaning it's good to hear from you..lol. man, I had you worried also about the dream? Wow, another one to my already long list.. ;)

Well...I hope you enjoy the next chapter, just don't forget to review!! Luv ya all!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daine's eyes slowly opened, reluctantly. She vaguely remembered her body crumbling to the ground after Aeejah had hit her and sat up, wincing. She felt the tender spot on her cheek and winced as she moved her jaw.

"Daine? Are you all right?" called Lord Henry.

When she didn't respond right away due to her aching mouth, Lord Henry asked again, but more urgently.

"Daine, answer me."

"I'm sorry, sir. My jaw, it hurts to talk," replied Daine as she grimaced in pain.

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry, my dear. Aeejah's daughter, Tillie, she came by earlier. She dropped off some food and water; eat it quickly in case that her father stops by again."

The wild mage located the food and quickly started to dip the still soft bread in the water and other tidbits of things that Tillie had managed to give her. She realized, halfway into the loaf of bread, that it was, indeed, an entire loaf of bread.

"Excuse me, milord; did Tillie give you some food also? I mean, this is a whole loaf of bread. Last time that she came by, Tillie did mention it was getting difficult to obtain food sometimes because of their new cook," Daine commented whilst chewing to the best of her ability.

"Don't worry, Daine. Tillie got hold of two loaves of bread, now eat up to keep up your strength. The girl hinted at help coming but couldn't talk long," he replied.

"Help," murmured Daine.

"Yes."

"But did she say by whom? I mean I'm sure by now, if Numair isn't too wrapped up in his experiment that it's weird that I haven't contacted him at all these few days. Unless, Kitten and Tkaa, which I'm positive of, have gotten a whiff of what is happening and roused the People. Horse Lords, if only this dratted collar wasn't on me," said Daine agitatedly as she massaged her bruised jaw.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but no. She didn't say anything about whom she was talking about. I have told you all she told me, but Tillie was worried about you when she saw the state you were in. She wanted to get some medicine but couldn't do so for fear of getting caught. Tillie apologizes and hopes you won't think less of her for doing so," replied Henry.

"Oh, the sweet girl. I, well, she is doing the best she can do. And that's all I expect from her, she shouldn't be doing this kind of dangerous mission anyways," said Daine thoughtfully.

Lord Swobet was about to reply when they heard heavy footsteps echoing.

The two prisoners looked at each other, curious to see who was coming again.

What a surprise, it was Aeejah Merric again.

Daine just rolled her eyes and scuttled to the darkest corner of the cell.

"Veralidaine, I know you are in there, so you might as well come out. I have important matters to talk to you about," said the evil mage.

"Say whatever you want, I prefer to stay right in my spot," she replied impudently.

"It concerns your future, and stop gawking at me, my _Lord_ Swobet," said Aeejah mockingly, "or else, you'll feel more than just the back of my hand."

"You leave him out of this, Aeejah," spat Daine. "This is only between you and me. There is no need to drag him into this."

"I'd hoped you felt that way also. Come to my quarters where we will discuss some matters at hand, unless you wish to view our lovely Lord----

Stealing a quick glance at the bent figure of her fellow prisoner and shuddering to think what Aeejah might do to him next, she hastily replied, "As you wish, master mage," with a surly smile.

"Wipe that smile off your face, actually, let me help you," he said when she got out of her cell for the first time for days, and slapped her across her already hurting jawbone, again.

But Daine did not flinch and just bore her eyes into the ones of Aeejah's.

The man broke the staring contest first and dragged her by what was remaining of her shirt into his room.

"Now, let us talk sensibly and calmly."

"As if," retorted Daine.

The imposter quickly grabbed her face and held it close to his.

"Believe me, you don't want to blow this so just listen to me," he whispered to her.

Daine just replied by spitting in his face.

Now a sneer broke out onto his features as he wiped the spittle off. Aeejah closed off the rest of the distance between them and kissed her.

Disgusted, Daine pushed him away as hard as she could and cleaned her mouth with the hem of her sleeve.

Aeejah just smirked and said, "Okay, if that won't move you, well at least I can make you behave." He held Daine in place by his Gift and proceeded to talk to her while remaining in close contact.

"You must wonder by now why I abducted you, for really there is no reason apparent to you, is there," asked Aeejah.

"You want your revenge on Numair, that's all isn't it?"

"Actually, that isn't the only reason. But don't be disheartened, that is a key part of this whole plan. I am currently working for the king of Tusaine, Damien, who sent me here so that he could conquer Tortall. But we also have our own purposes also, but anyways," he said, suddenly changing the subject.

"But what part do I play in this? I absolutely don't see any place for me or Numair. Anyone for that matter," she answered.

"But you do, Veralidaine. A huge part. You and your lover, Numair, will come to Tusaine and you will aid in conquering the world for Tusaine and I."

"And if we refuse?"

"I don't think you will want to when you hear the consequences," said Aeejah.

"Do your worst."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tillie was walking back from where Numair and Lasku were, back to the castle when a middle-aged woman stopped her in her tracks.

The woman was looking at Tillie as if Tillie was a ghost.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Are you lost?" asked Tillie.

The girl received no answer so she stepped closer to the stranger and put a hand on her shoulder.

The woman stepped back as if she had been burned.

Tillie apologized quickly and said, "This is Dunlath, if you didn't know. And the castle is, well, the castle of Dunlath."

Tillie's companion just continued to look at her with blank eyes.

Aeejah's daughter stole a quick glance at her but continued talking.

"Um, well," she stammered, "it's currently ruled by Lady Maura who is, I think, a third cousin of King Jonathan who is king of Tortall which is the country you are in. and my father is the guardian of Ma-, I mean Lady Maura because she is too young to rule on her own."

"Tortall," whispered the woman.

Tillie barely caught her words and said, "Yes, Tortall. It is neighbored by other countries such as Galla, Tusaine-"

"Tusaine? I know that place, I come from there," said the woman much louder.

"Really, I come from th-, I mean, I have friends that live in Tusaine," said Tillie with a smile.

The young girl stuck out her hand to shake, "My name is Tillie, and yours?"

"Elsinore," the woman quietly replied and shook the hand of Tillie with a smile also.

Tillie took a closer look at Elsinore and decided in her mind that something about her was definitely familiar but couldn't quite grasp it.

In the mean time, Elsinore was thinking the exact same thing. Once again, as she studied the features of this person in front of her, she thought, _could it actually be?_

Elsinore shook her head and also erased the dark thoughts that began to cloud her mind from recent events and focused on Tillie.

Tillie also studied Elsinore and took it all in. Elsinore was garbed in a dress that once must have been fine and luxurious but now, it was so shabby, ripped, etc. that it was hard to imagine what the dress and owner had gone through.

"Would you like to come and visit the castle? I'm sure Lady Maura wouldn't mind," Tillie hurriedly said to fill the gap of silence.

Elsinore was silent again and did not respond. (A/N: Well dur... lol. ;) )

Thoughts were racing in her mind and she debated inside herself. She finally came up with the solution after discovering that Tillie had lost her mother and lived only with her father; Elsinore would have to risk it.

"Tillie."

"Yes, Elsinore?"

"I have something to tell you. It's quite a long tale, so let's make ourselves comfortable. If at anytime you think that this doesn't apply to you, please, stop me," pleaded the older woman.

As Elsinore told Tillie about her life, the story of love and betrayal, she wept when the realization of who Tillie was swept over her.

Tillie also followed in the same when the same knowledge was presented to her.

"Follow me. I will introduce you to some of my friends tomorrow, but for now, no matter what, follow me, promise me?"

"I promise, Tillie."

Together, the two walked back to the castle of Dunlath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, while all this was happening, the king of Tusaine sat surrounded by wealth.

For some strange reason, according to the king, he had lost contact with his pet spy, Lasku. Now that Damien thought about it, Aeejah Merric, his best mage, hadn't written a report to him for awhile either.

King Damien pondered on this. For the first few weeks, both people that he had sent out to Dunlath had been diligent in this subject but over the last few days, there had been no reports, whatsoever.

Damien wondered how things were going in Dunlath. In the last message that he had gotten from Aeejah, the mage had written that Numair had left and that he was about to capture the wild mage of Tortall. 

Then, Lasku had written in _his_ last report some complaints but overall, a good report of how things were moving along.

Damien thought awhile on what he would gain when he conquered Tortall and where he would go next.

_Perhaps Galla,_ thought the king of Tusaine.

Then another thought struck Damien. Perhaps, he himself could go to Tortall soon, if another report didn't come to him by the next few days or so.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Numair sat against a tree, resting in the shade of it.

His thoughts raced back to another time when Daine and him were sitting together in Corus.

FLASHBACK!!!

".....if you died, I would avenge your death until mine. If you were taken from me unwillingly, I would hunt you down to the ends of the earth."

END FLASHBACK!!!

How naïve that had been. He never expected for and abduction of his magelet to _actually_ happen.

Numair sighed.

Tillie had said that Daine had met the real guardian of Maura, the person that Aeejah had stolen the identity of.

She had also told him about the conditions of Daine as of what she had seen this morning, and he was very upset, which is a huge understatement, about how she was being treated.

How much did Numair want to be able to hold Daine in his arms and be able to kiss her lips again.

When Tillie, Lasku, and he conferred about when to be able to rescue Daine, they had decided on tomorrow. The reason for acting so soon was because they felt a sense of urgency they could not describe and Tillie had agreed to work out a diversion so that Lasku and Numair would be able to sneak in the castle and go from there.

Their plan so far was to let Numair use his Gift to disguise himself as a servant, and together the two would go as a hostler and servant on their way to work.

When Tillie explained that Numair's disguise would most likely come off, Numair thought it was all for the better, except for the part of getting out of the prison.

Tillie had also asked how he planned to free Daine when she was chained and the collar around her neck which was made of solid metal but was not magically bound.

Numair had just decided to carry her out of the prison and take off the collar once he was outside. The black robed mage thought it was a pity that Daine couldn't summon the animals to help her, but decided that after he rescued his love, they would return to Corus quickly and retrieve the army of Tortall to chase down Aeejah.

Numair sighed, exasperated and tired, which drew the attention of Lasku.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, Lasku. Just thinking," said Numair as he brushed a fly away.

"Well, Master Numair, if you don't mind me saying so, you should go to sleep. Everyone's going to be quite busy, what with the whole rescuing and all."

Numair just responded by nodding and going to sleep promptly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group of animals held another meeting in the stables.

Gathered around Cloud, Kitten, and Tkaa were the wolves of Long Lake Pack and several other wild animals including the squirrel, Flicker and some of his family.

They discussed the situation of Daine and of how she was separated from all help.

Kitten had mentioned to Tkaa about Tillie or Maura but the basilisk didn't want to endanger any of them, and so the group of the People decided they were in this alone.

After Brokefang suggested to act tomorrow, the group all agreed; the sooner the better.

Talking about it for awhile, they finally reached the decision of letting the wolves go into the castle and make a diversion.

While that was happening, Kitten and Tkaa would go down to the dungeons, for they had retrieved information that she was down there from some of the castle mice.

Cloud would wait all saddled up and ready to take Daine quickly out of Dunlath and deliver her to Corus to Numair while the squirrels chewed up the ropes to the other horses.

After these plans had all been confirmed, Cloud dismissed them and they went to rest, anticipating tomorrow's action.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alanna rode on her horse grimly as they neared Dunlath, a place that was seemingly receiving much attention nowadays.

She was also joined by some soldiers and the King's Own and they had decided to make camp soon. Alanna and Raoul could make out the castle of Dunlath and agreed to arrive there by tomorrow to rescue Daine and Numair though she didn't know what kind of trouble they were in.

Alanna, Raoul, and a few others sat in a makeshift tent and held a conference about when to go to Dunlath. They finally reached the decision of going to Dunlath tomorrow, locating Numair or Daine and go from there. Alanna thought that all they had to do was ask Maura or her guardians for permission to take Daine and Numair from there a bit early.

All in all, it was quite a simple plan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, now soon the action will start. Well....let's see. Care to give me, uumm..so many reviews? Like, um, so I can get to 210? Think you can do it? you guyz all know that you luv to review and give 'em to me. Right? Good, I'm glad you agree with me, so get clickin and typin!!!


	22. Chapter 22

Hello to one and all! I am sooooo sorry that this update was not the weekly one. We kind of broke the rule and made it bi-weekly. But I'm almost positive that'll be the last time because this story is almost over. Sadly, I know. I was crying, lol. JUST KIDDING! Well..anyways. the next chapter will probably be that last chapter, just for a heads up. So big thanks to those who reviewed, and yes, Alex and I did get our goal of 210 reviews so you guyz all rock!

-Insomniac-Reader- sheesh. U reviewed like a bazillion times. Hehehe. Well you did review a lot. Thanks a lot and yes, I'm FINALLY there. Kudos to you!

-Equestrian-babe101- well....glad that u can't wait cuz here it is. Hope you're still as enthusiastic as you were!

-heather-marie- awww..i feel special that you want more stuff...

-Roherwen- honestly, I don't remember Lady Knight. It's pathetic, I know. But really, I didn't even like the Kel series that much, so o well. And yes, the elsinore thing will be solved this time! Promise! Well, kind of. You'll c, so go read!

-um – u also made me feel special, it really rocks? I'm happy, I mean the story rocks. Yah, anyways...well. Their plans are all kind of connected, like, well, you'll see in this chapter!!

-megster- stupid tomorrow song. Hahaahaha...wait. From annie? Or am I being dumb. But anyways, yah. It'll brighten up here also...so be happy now!! Put a smile on, put a smile on, everybody c'mon, put a smile on!! MCDONALDS! Hehehe...

-Tortalls Resident Wildchild- I'm sure ur confused. just read it all already. Sheesh!! Just kidding!! Hehehehe...

-LexiLoLo200- I'm glad you like the way I respond to reviews. I seriously do take a lot of time on it, well not a lot. But like half an hour to respond. Lol. Glad you like our story and thanks for reviewing!!!

-horsewhisperer- luv your watchamacallit, the pen name. there we go! Lol. Well. I like getting bugged about a story, so your welcome to bug me, but there is only one more chapter...so bug me a lot!! Lol..

-Flyin Froggy- hey Kevin. Lol. Glad you like it. c ya lata and ur mean. :p

-Padfoot's Sidekick- omg..u figured it out..elsinore is tillie's mom. She resurrected, dur!! j/k!! u'll find out next chapter...

-GallopingGrl77- I luv you! U got my goal of 210 reviews dun!! YAY!! And action starting rite now..watch! Lights, camera, ACTION!!

Again, big thanks to those who review....and now, on wif the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost time.

Numair was restless. He wanted to save Daine now and not wait any longer. The mage paced up and down until Tillie and Lasku came through the trees to join him.

"Okay, time to get the details of our plan worked out," said Lasku.

"What is the plan?" asked Tillie.

"Well," began Numair, "We were going to have you give us a distraction far from the castle and then we were going to give you something to help Daine and Lord Henry to escape. And then, well, Lasku and I would go and attack,"

"You're going to storm a castle with just two people?" asked Tillie, "What kind of plan is that?"

Numair looked indignant, "A very good plan! Aeejah will be distracted and then the prisoners will escape. I mean it's only Aeejah and his wife. I think we can take them on!"

Lasku hid a smile and placed the "distraction" in Tillie's out stretched hand. The girl smiled and gave a salute before turning to run off into the trees.

Numair resumed his pacing.

He looked at Lasku and said, "You do realize how many things can go wrong?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeejah had returned Daine to her cell. Her souvenirs of her visit included a few new bruises, luckily, nothing serious.

Tillie entered the dungeon.

"It's time," she said.

Daine grinned, "Good!"

Tillie tossed her a match book along with something else. Lord Henry got closer to look at the object Daine held in hands.

"What is it?" he asked.

Daine told him and he grinned. "It's got Numair's magic all over it," the wildmage added, "When do we use it?"

"Not until a little bit after you hear the first explosion. Then light it and throw it over to the far wall. Luckily the dungeon is located so we won't have to blow up the whole castle." Tillie explained.

She noticed the look on the man's face, "And don't worry. Its power is contained so you won't get blown up with it."

"Thanks," Daine said to the younger girl.

Tillie just gave a salute and left.

Lord Henry began to pace, "You do realize how many things can go wrong?" he said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tkaa's army was gathered. They discussed their last minute plans. The tall immortal surveyed his troops. Wolves and horses, squirrels and birds were staring solemnly in his eyes.

Kitten strutted about giving a few important chirps.

"My friends," began Tkaa.

Kitten became still. She knew how important this was.

"My friends, I thank you for coming here. Once again we unite, this time to save our friend. Without her this valley would be in ruins, bloodrain tainting the land,"

_We know_, yipped Short Snout.

_Daine is pack. We would help her whether she helped us or not_ agreed Russet.

Tkaa smiled and nodded.

_Enough! _snapped Cloud, _While we sit here getting fat, talking of things we already know Daine might be hurt!_

All of the animals voiced their agreement.

"Very well. Let us go and save the wild mage!"

All of the animals rushed off, voicing battle cries, Cloud and Brokefang at their head.

Tkaa picked up Kitten and raced after. "Do they realize how many things could go wrong?" he asked the dragon.

Kitten shrugged her shoulders, a determined look on her face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder what could be going on," said Alanna with a worried look on her face.

"I don't know. That's what we're going to find out," answered Onua, an equally worried look on her face.

The K'mir looked around, "So, what's our plan?"

Alanna looked around too, "Well, we don't know what's going on. We'll go and check it out. If it's nothing then, oh well and if there's trouble then we fix it," Alanna turned back to her friend, "Of course that's just a rough outline,"

"Naturally. Do you realize how many things could go wrong?"

"I'm trying not to think about that."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeejah was very cross at the behavior of his wild mage. (a/n: The creep! his wildmage? That makes me mad!)

The door opened and Eurianne entered the room.

"Well?" she prompted. Her husband sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing yet. Don't worry, she'll crack, they always do," he answered.

Eurianne nodded. The woman went behind her husband and began to massage his temples.

Aeejah sighed again.

"You seem preoccupied dear,"

"It's nothing, just thinking."

"There's nothing to worry about, sweet. After all, what could possibly go wrong?" And that was when the first explosion sounded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's the signal!" cried Numair, "Lasku we have to go!"

The two rescuers ran off, Lasku armed with a sword and a dagger Numair with his magic (a/n:duh!).

They burst onto the grounds and stopped dead.

There facing them was a crowd of men in Tusaine's colors with drawn swords.

"Lasku! Why didn't you tell me that Aeejah had an army?!" yelled Numair.

Lasku's mouth was open,

"God's damn it Numair! If I'd known I would of told you!" and with that he drew his sword.

The enemy rushed forward. Two were immediately consumed by black fire and a few others found their end in Lasku's sword.

The pair fought, giving no quarter.

Numair feared it would be a lost cause, "What if I never hold my magelet again?" he thought with a frown, "No, don't think like that."

The mage backed up and collided with another figure. Numair whirled around ready for anything, or so he thought.

"What are you doing here?!" he and Alanna said in unison.

"Rescuing someone," again at the same time. The mage looked around and saw the King's Own join the battle.

He grinned and turned back to Alanna, "You seem to question my ability to save my student."

"Numair!" yelled Alanna, "Don't tell me you tried to storm a castle by yourself!"

Numair's grin vanished, "For your information, I'm not by my self!" he snapped. The two had stopped fighting to argue, seemingly unaware that they were in the midst of a battle.

Lasku raced up and ran a man through with his sword, stopping him from decapitating Numair.

"Sorry to interrupt but in case you've forgotten, we're being attacked!" the spy yelled,

"Numair what's going on? Who are these people? Who's that?" he pointed at Alanna.

"Relax! Alanna the Lioness brought the King's Own to help, and yes, I'm just as surprised to see her as you are."

Alanna whirled around and fended off another attacker. When she turned back she said, "Who's your friend?"

"He's helping me rescue Daine,"

"Oh so you decided to storm a castle with two people! Real smart!"

Lasku lost his temper, "If we had known Aeejah had an army, we obviously wouldn't have tried to 'storm the castle!'" he roared.

Black fire enveloped another man, cutting off his death scream.

Onua joined them, cutting down another soldier, "There you are! What are you doing?"

"Numair was just explaining his grand plan of attack," the knight replied sarcastically.

Onua rounded on the mage, "You tried to storm a castle with just two people? Come on Numair! That's dumb even for you!"

"It was Lasku's idea too!" said Numair as a last resort.

"Oh no mage! You're not dragging me down with you! I just obey your orders. You know how I live out of fear that you'll try to kill me again,"

"You tried to kill you friend?" yelled Alanna, "Should I still trust you?"

"Will you stop complicating things?!" screamed Numair. The group had no time to say more as a fresh wave of attackers swamped them.

"There's too many!" shouted Lasku. Just at that moment the man he had locked swords with was taken down by a wolf.

The spy yelped in surprise and alarm.

"Don't worry. They're on our side," said a voice. Lasku turned to face Tkaa.

"What are you doing here?" asked Numair, Alanna, and Onua in unison.

"I could ask you the same question," replied the basilisk, "But I believe I already know the answer."

Suddenly the immortal gave a high pitched shriek. Immediately two of the advancing enemy turned to stone.

"You seem to be in a bit of a mess," continued Tkaa.

"Yes, we're glad you came!" exclaimed Alanna, "Numair's plan had gone awry. We already had to save him when his little castle storming scheme didn't work,"

Tkaa looked from Alanna to Numair, "You tried to storm a castle by your self?" he asked.

"I wasn't alone!" shouted Numair indicating Lasku.

"Two people? You have to admit, that's not much better."

"We weren't storming the castle! We were taken by surprise!"

Another man went down, a dagger through his throat. The companions looked down at the dead man.

Who could have thrown the dagger?

"I'll say you were surprised," came the voice of a woman that none of them had ever heard before. They turned to find Tillie, hand in hand with the woman who had just spoken.

"I don't mean to eavesdrop seeing that I don't know any of you but, who storms a castle with just two people?"

Everyone except Numair burst out laughing. The mage's fists clenched. He took his anger out on new attackers.

"That's what I told him," said Tillie.

"Welcome to the club," muttered Onua. After the companions had fended off more swordsmen Lasku said, "Um Tillie, who's your friend?"

The woman gave Tillie a hug and the girl beamed.

"This is Elsinore. She's my mother."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daine and Lord Henry were restless. They paced the dungeon going as far out as their chains would allow. The first explosion had just sounded.

"Should we light it now?" asked Lord Henry.

"Not yet. We have to give Aeejah enough time to get to the distraction. They paced some more.

"This is driving me up the wall!" cried the noble.

"Well, you better come back down because I think now would be a good time." The wild mage struck a match, engulfed the black glob in her hand with flame, and lobbed it to the far wall. The two prisoners retreated as far back as their chains would allow and waited.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the first explosion occurred, Aeejah fell out of his chair in surprise.

"What in Mithros' name was that?!" he yelled to his wife as he jumped up and ran for the window.

"Darling, I'm just as baffled as you are!" she answered, racing after him.

What they saw was not a good sign. (a/n: Not good for them, good for us.)

Painted in the sky in big black letters was "Hello Aeejah."

The mage paled. It had to be Numair. He grabbed his wife and raced out of the room dragging her behind him. They went toward the message.

A few strides into the forest Aeejah collided with the second to the last man he wanted to see right then. (a/n:1st being Numair,)

"Aeejah! What is the meaning of this!" roared King Damien of Tusaine. The couple bobbed a quick bow.

"Hurry, Majesty! We need to check something out."

The king turned to the army he had brought with him, "Stay here and take care of any trouble." The trio disappeared into the trees leaving the army to wait. They didn't have long though before two figures burst from the trees.

"Lasku! Why didn't you tell me Aeejah had an army?!" yelled one. He was tall with black hair.

The other seemed just as surprised, "God's damn it Numair! If I'd known I would have told you." The soldiers drew there swords, time to do their job.

The three crashed through the trees.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked the indignant king.

Aeejah groaned. Why did Damien have to show up now of all times? It always complicated matters when the man you were trying to take a throne from shows up., although the army was a nice touch.

"If I may be so bold as to ask, Majesty," began Aeejah. It was hard being so humble when you know you are going to rule the world, "why are you here?"

"Your reports stopped coming," he replied.

"You may want to draw your swords," suggested Eurianne. The mage did. He also summoned a ball of fire in his other hand.

The king didn't.

"Why?"

"Because," snapped Aeejah, "Numair Salmalin is probably waiting for us." That was a good enough reason for Damien to draw his sword.

They burst into a clearing, but no one was there. Aeejah bounded to a piece of paper that was on the ground.

He opened it and read "I'm waiting for you," the mage paled and then the second explosion sounded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your mother?" asked Numair and Lasku in bewilderment.

"What's so surprising about the girl having a mother?" asked Alanna.

"Maybe it's the fact that her mother is dead," answered Numair.

"It's a really long story," said Elsinore, "and I suggest that we talk about it later, before we're all dead." It was then that the second explosion sounded.

A grin lit up Numair's face. "They'll be here any minute!"

"Numair!" screamed a voice, a voice that both delighted and haunted his dreams for the past few weeks.

"Daine!" He ran to meet her.

Daine ran as fast as her weak legs could carry her.

She faltered but didn't fall. How could she when he held her?

Numair swept his love up in his arms. For a moment they looked deep in each others eyes and then his lips were on hers, but gently for he noticed the bruises.

For those two, the perfect couple, all time stopped and it was only them. Separated for what seemed like an eternity to be joined for another. There was no sound other then their moans of contentment and pleasure.

To touch each other again was what they had dreamed of. Numair stroked his magelet's face and then her hair. What did it matter that it was matted and tangled? It was softer that velvet and always would be.

Daine rested her hand on his cheek. What did it matter that Numair's face was rough with the beginnings of a beard? There was nothing she wanted to do more then to touch him.

Their eternity was cut short, however, when Lasku shook Numair's shoulder.

"What?" asked Numair. He was upset by the interruption.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt. But don't you think Aeejah would be arriving soon?" Numair grinned. He looked back at Daine,

"You wouldn't mind if I went and hurt our mage friend would you sweet?"

"Not at all. Make sure you give him a big hug for me" she answered.

"Will do. Lasku please hold her for me." and with that he dumped Daine in Lasku's arms.

Lasku looked surprised, "Uh, hi. I'm Lasku,"

"Oh, I remember you," said Daine sweetly. And with that she slapped him. "That was for kidnapping me and for working for Aeejah in the first place!"

Then she kissed him on the cheek she had just slapped. "That was for when you stopped being a dumb idiot and decided to help."

Everyone burst out laughing, except for Lasku who looked stunned and Numair who held out his arms, "Actually, I'll take her back,"

"Oh no master mage! You've got a job to do," said Alanna as she pushed Numair.

Daine reached out and grabbed her Numair's shirt and pulled him back. She gave him one last kiss. "I'll give you more if you come back in one piece." "I'd come back for you whether you had more for me or not."

The two lovers looked up and saw a crowd of people watching them.

"So much for a secret relationship," muttered Numair.

"Uh, everyone, we were going to tell you later but since we blew it... Numair and I are in love and have been so since the Divine Realms." said Daine with a blush.

Onua and Alanna shrugged, "We've known since forever," Alanna told them.

"Yeah, you did a rotten job keeping it a secret. All the times you disappeared together, all the times you-" added Onua until she was cut off.

"What! Who else knows?" cried Numair.

"Hmmm... Jon, Thayet, George, Gary, Raoul," ticked off Alanna.

"Don't forget Evin and Miri, Sarge, and oh every one knows."

Goddess, even Roald, Kalasin, and my children know! Thom walked in on you when you were being... a little friendly once."

Both lovers groaned.

The rest of the companions watched the lovers. "Those two were meant for each other," said Lord Henry.

Elsinore turned to him and her mouth opened. "Oh is that what you think? If I remember correctly you were a pretty bad judgment of relationships!" the woman slapped him.

The noble gave a small cry of pain and surprise, "I'm sorry milady, but I don't recall ever seeing you before."

"Don't recall? You don't recall?! Here! Maybe this will jog your memory!" and she slapped him again.

"Ma! stop! That's not Da! That's Lord Henry! I told you about him remember?" cried Tillie, running up to her mother.

Elsinore blushed, "I'm sorry sir, I mistook you for a cowardly, murderous, good for nothing..." she trailed off.

"It's no problem milady. Meeting you has been the highpoint of my life," he said staring at the woman before him in awe. That got a grin and a blush from Elsinore.

Raoul came over. "Why hello everyone, thank you ever so much for helping us," he said sarcastically.

Everyone else looked around. The remaining soldiers were being guarded by some of the King's Own.

"Sorry, we got sort of preoccupied," replied Alanna, "Numair tried to s-" Numair clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't say it," he warned. Alanna's purple eyes flashed. They all burst out laughing again.

All except Raoul and Daine who had no idea what was going on.

"Don't worry Numair, Alanna won't tell him. You know why?" asked Onua. Numair looked suspicious, "No, why?"

"Because," answered the K'miri, "I'm going to tell him first!"

"No!" yelled Numair. He leapt for his friend, dragging Alanna with him. All three fell to the ground in a crumpled heap to the great amusement of the others.

That was when a third explosion shook the ground, creating a crater where Numair had stood only a moment before.

Tillie and Elsinore were knocked unconscious; only one person would have made the explosion.

"Aeejah," murmured Numair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So was it worth the wait? I sincerely hope it was.....but will I never know if you never tell me? ((gasp))..of course not!!! Ssooo you know what you have to do rite? If you don't, let me help you a little. All you have to do is press that button that says go. Fill the new window out wif a little comment or so..and then press submit!! How much harder could it get? Not much!! Sooooo...plz do soo!!!

Thanks to all my faithful reviewers!! you all rock!! And....well, look for the next chapter around next weekend..c ya all!


	23. Chapter 23 LAST CHAPTER!

Okay....sorry. okay? I am SORRY!! Lol. I bet some of you are like, why the heck is she sorry. Well, because I didn't post last weekend. You can blame teachers and school and homework, oh and don't forget! My LAZINESS! Hey, at least I'm honest. Lol. I'm sorry to say this, but this is the last chappie for Fate Has Led Us. But don't forget to read the note at the bottom!!!

Disclaimer: haven't done this since like the 5th chappie, I think. so I think I owe TP one. I don't own anything you recognize..sheesh.

THANKS TO: DRUMROLL

Insomniac-Reader – o ho, you can bet he's in a ton of truble. Even more so in this one.

heather-marie- I'm sorry, I think I kept you waiting a long time. Very very sorry. My deepest apologies. Lol.

Roherwen – yah..i don't know why. Those series, the PotS ones, are like the only ones I don't like..hhmm.. strange. Lol. I'm very sad this is ending too, so I guess we share mutual feelings?

Equestrianbabe-101- I'm glad that chapter was worth the wait. I hope this one was too!! Or is. Or wateva!! Hehehehe

Godess of Muffins – I'm glad you really like this story. Or luv...hehehe. I'm not sure what you meant exactly. Just kidding...thanks for reviewing!!

angrypickle – I'm so happy you liked that part, actually, alex wrote that chapter. Okay, that might be a little confusing, but let's just say that she wrote it and I, Eunae, is the one in charge of replying to reviews, uploading yadayadayada. And writing chapters also. But anyways..kinda off subject. Glad you liked the humor!!

um – that was hilarious!! Hoo's gonna kill him first...Elsinore or Numy? Well..read to find out!! But it might've been interesting to make her kill him first..hhmm....

Tortalls wildchild – I'm sure it'll be betta afta you read everything. Cookie for reviewing!! YAY!! Snickers also? Lol. Hope you had good time at book club! Oh, hope your riter's block goes away soon...

Protectress of the Small – okay. Thx for reviewing like um, 3 TIMES!! Hehehehe.. u liked alex's part about the hole do u realize how many things can go wrong part too. Alex was so good at that!! Hehehehe..c ya lata gal!

bkwormalwys - i liked the do u realize how many things can go wrong part too. I'm glad that you enjoy our story!!! Kudos for reviewing!!

LexiLoLo200 – hehehehe..you'll hate me for the cliffie afta this chappie.

FlyinFroggy – HI KEVIN!! Hehehe. I had to do that. Okay. Thx for reviewing. And I kinda wrote fast so now you have to stop TEASING ME!!!

Well there you go.....big hugs all around!! And now.....go for it and read! But don't forget to review!!!

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as he heard the sound of the explosion, Numair ran off toward the location of the sound.

Daine scrambled to untangle herself from Lasku's arms and was successful in a very short amount of time. Ignoring the protests from her weak legs, she hefted herself up and began to follow in Numair's wake.

"Daine, you're too weak! Come ba-"but Alanna's cries were lost because Daine had disappeared among the woods.

"I guess we better follow her, seeing that Numair could get into some trouble. And, did he mention something about, some person, having an army? They might need our help," commented Raoul quietly.

"Of course. Let's get going, after all if we aren't there, do you know how many things might go wrong?" said Onua.

At this remark, everyone remaining looked at Onua strangely before Alanna reminded them of their duty to Daine and Numair.

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean, that Numair Salmalin is caring. Why should it matter to me if some other lowly person is coming here?" exclaimed King Damien of Tusaine.

"As I already have told you, sir," said Aeejah between clenched teeth, "Numair Salmalin, the former Arram Draper is one of the most powerful mages whose Gift could endanger your life! So, if you don't mind stepping out of this duel zone that I have just cleared trees for, it would be much appreciated."

Damien stood there, trying to comprehend what Aeejah had just told him. His face blanched once he did and he led the army of Tusaine out of the area off into a different direction.

Aeejah began to stand there, shifting from one foot to the other, trying to make the time that was slowly ticking away until Numair came useful. He attempted to remember all the spells for battle magic when he heard crashing of plants in his hearing.

Tusaine's mage tried to mentally calm himself down and assumed a cocky position in the clearing in the middle of the woods.

Then, Numair arrived.

He looked as if he had gone through hell to find Aeejah, his hair was a mess and his clothes had been tattered and torn by his hurry through the woods.

"So, we meet again," Numair said contemptuously.

"Yes, but in quite different circumstances, may I say," mocked Aeejah. "Oh, and may I add that your student, I mean, _lover_, is quite lovely."

"This was between _us_. You didn't have to drag her into it!"

"But it was more interesting to do it this way. I can get you right in the heart, Numair. By hurting those around you rather than directly," sneered Aeejah knowing that he was gaining the lead in this.

"Aeejah, I see that you still are the same as always."

"But of course, I didn't change _that_ much, except for my mastery level."

Numair looked surprised but didn't say anything; instead he conjured up his magic so that he could have it ready.

"Surprised? Shocked? Well, I'll tell you this. You may think that I'm still that same blundering idiot from Carthak, but I've changed!"

And with that said from Aeejah, he shot a flare of his Gift to Numair which Numair blocked off easily.

"Is that all you can do, Aeejah? I guess you had better studied better in Carthak, especially when you could've had the chance to learn this," shouted Numair.

The black robed mage of Tortall sent his black colored Gift which surrounded Aeejah and encased him in a sticky substance that was binding him tight.

However, Aeejah muttered quickly the counter-spell and Numair's product vanished.

"But if I did, I would have _still_ been the same idiot because you were never intelligent enough to teach me anyhow."

The next moment, Numair was suddenly down on the ground by an invisible foe who was repeatedly injuring him and Numair's mind began to dim.

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daine followed the clear trail left by her lover through the forest of Dunlath.

She vaguely thought of the wolves of Long Lake Pack as well as the other people who had come to her rescue.

Fatigue and weariness soon began to creep upon her, but she ran doggedly on.

Daine crouched for awhile, catching her breath and resting her tired legs even though her mind argued with her to hurry on.

Thoughts began to seep into her head and the idea of what might happen to Numair rejuvenated her and she hurriedly followed the path made by the clumsy mage.

The wild mage of King Jonathan and Queen Thayet panted heavily as she slowly ran toward her love.

She finally reached the clearing where Aeejah and Numair were but a stricken look crossed her face when she witnessed the scene before her eyes.

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even when Numair's eyes began to close, he heard a scream inside his head, one of defiance.

He instantly opened his eyes and thought clearly, which was difficult to do because of the spell that Aeejah had cast.

Numair looked up and his eyes met blue-grey ones staring horrifically at him.

This revived him instantly and he said the counter-spell in the blink of an eye.

Aeejah seemed surprised that Numair actually had the strength to stand up, but was even more surprised when Numair sent a blast of raw magic at him.

Aeejah ignored the pain throbbing in his right arm and was frantically trying to think of a new spell when he spotted Daine near a tree. He smiled maliciously when another attack from Numair hit him.

As the bubble meaning to suffocate him closed, Aeejah broke it and sent a flash of raw magic, not to Numair but to Daine.

The tree that she was behind disintegrated immediately and she was exposed clearly.

But before Aeejah could do anything to Daine, Numair made a quick decision fast. He said a word in Old Thak and the next thing that Daine knew was that Aeejah had turned into a tree. (Author's Note: WOAH! Deja vu! Hehehehe)

Numair, weak after the spell, collapsed to the ground, and Daine ran to him and cradled his head in her lap.

"Numair, is it just me, or did you just turn Aeejah into a tree?" asked Daine.

Her lover sighed tiredly and said, "I'm afraid so, I don't know why I chose that spell out of all the ones I know." He wiped his brow and continued, "Mithros. Can you believe it, magelet? The same exact spell in the same place in less than five years, really, fate has led us on very strange roads."

"You could say that again. Oh, here come everyone else and I bet it was easy for them to find us considering the trail you left, Numair," kidded Daine.

Numair just smiled sheepishly and leaned his head closer to Daine.

The whole group of people, animals, and immortals looked around, awed.

"So, do you like the scenery?" Daine asked while motioning with her hand the area of the clearing.

Silence hung over the air for a few moments.

"Well?" instigated Numair.

"Wow," was all that escaped Alanna's lips.

Kitten began chirping and moving her hands around and Tkaa translated for the mortals' sake. "She says that she cannot believe that the same thing has happened here in the same area, and also on how strange it is how one tree is growing lonely in a cleared area."

The others nodded their heads, agreeing with Kit's comments.

"Numair, last time you performed, this um, magic, didn't you say that the same thing will happen to another area, except that it will be the opposite?" Daine questioned.

The powerful mage lifted himself up out of Daine's lap and nodded silently.

"So someone that is a tree will become human?" said Tillie who blushed slightly when all eyes fell on her.

"Precisely," answered Numair, "which I am not sure, though, is a good thing."

"All's well that end's well," said Elsinore, the first time that she had spoken since earlier.

Now, all eyes focused on her.

She sat down next to Daine and Numair and motioned to Tillie to sit down next to her.

The young girl obliged willingly when she asked, "Where is Maura?"

"Don't worry about those in the castle, some soldiers were left there just in case," answered Alanna swiftly.

By then, everyone had made themselves comfortable on the ground as if expecting a story. From whom? Well, Elsinore satisfied that question.

"I know that you are all probably thinking what connection I had to that little, excuse me, Aeejah."

Her answers were even more intent looks.

"He is," here she hesitated, "dead, right?"

"As dead as I could make him, my lady," replied Numair.

Daine looked up at him and he gently ruffled her curls. She smiled at the show of affection and moved herself into _his_ lap, leaning back against his sturdy chest now that he was a bit better after the spell.

Elsinore glanced at the two lovers and smiled dreamily.

"If you can actually believe me, Aeejah and I were like that at one point," and for some time, the woman seemed to be lost in her memories.

Lord Henry Swobet, who had amazingly been able to keep up with the rest of the group, seemed worried and cleared his throats.

Whether this broke her reverie or she reached a bad memory, she snapped out of her daydreaming.

"I haven't told any of what I was planning to, did I?" the lady remorsefully said.

"No, Ma. Please continue," Tillie replied.

"Well, the thing between your Da and I went something like this...."

FLASHBACK!!!! (in Tusaine)

The fine lady looked out of her window and caught a glimpse of her lovely garden through the elegant curtains.

She felt warm arms (hey, that rhymed!) slip around her waist as well as sensitive hands around her swollen abdomen.

She turned around in his arms and faced his face that she loved.

"Elsinore," was all he said but it sent shivers up and down her spine.

"How is my lord this fine day?"

The man made no answer but nuzzled his wife's neck instead.

"Aeejah, stop. You should go back to your work, the business has some matters to tend to, didn't you say so?" asked his wife.

"Ah, Nory. You are too good to remind me. I guess I'd better go, my dear," Aeejah said in a remorseful tone.

Elsinore nodded sadly and Aeejah kissed her soundly before leaving.

_Those kisses are always getting me in a frenzy,_ she thought as she smiled upon her growing stomach fondly. _I still can't believe that it has already been a two years since our wedding._

And so their life was full of love and happiness, especially on the day that Tillie was born.

On this special day, Elsinore held the baby against her chest and looked up at her husband adoringly.

His brown eyes reflected the same look, although there was a bit of hesitation in the eyes that Elsinore read immediately.

"Oh, Aeejah. If it's that you are worrying about how to take care of the baby, you'll do fine. I promise," and with that said, the woman went to sleep, exhausted with the labors of delivering the baby.

Her husband didn't answer but just left her rooms into his office where he was working on his papers.

He didn't notice the door open quietly and even quieter steps walk toward him until the stranger cast a shadow over his work.

Aeejah looked up into the face of Eurianne.

"Good morning, my handsome," and promptly moved over to the other side of the desk and cupped his face in her hands.

"Eurianne, not here. It's too public; anyone could walk in at anytime."

"Forget the others; they are all too busy tending your _wife_ and _new born baby_."

She said these words with such hatred that even Aeejah was taken aback.

"When are you going to make up your mind, sir. I am not going to hang around you forever," exclaimed the woman.

"Eurianne, please. I cannot just get rid of Elsinore, she-"

"So you still lover her, don't you? What happened to me?"

"Don't cry, my dear," pleaded Aeejah.

"Don't 'my dear' me! Not unless you can make up your mind and decide to get rid of that other _woman!_" Eurianne cried.

Then, she turned on her heels and swept out of the room.

After she had left, Aeejah put down his pen and pondered on his dilemma.

On one hand, he had Elsinore, the woman he had married. She was a loving and beautiful woman. And on the other hand, there was Eurianne, who was not a beauty but was a woman who had the same mind as he did, another plus was that her father was ailing but had a handsome amount of money. He realized that he could not please both but would have to pick and choose.

Pondering awhile, Aeejah sat there in his chair until he reached a final decision.

The next day, Aeejah fondled his daughter in his arms and then dismissed himself from Elsinore and the babe into his office.

Eurianne was waiting for him.

He briefly ignored her and sat down in his chair.

However, Eurianne moved to the back of him and began skillfully massaging his tense shoulders.

"Relax, Aeejah."

She placed a quick kiss on the back of his neck and proceeded with her doings.

"My lady, I have reached a decision."

She looked at him with arched brows.

"I would like to marry you, but the obstacle of Lady Elsinore remains."

"And the baby girl?" asked Eurianne.

"She is to remain with us," he said firmly, already knowing that Eurianne would protest. "And that is the end of that, unless you would rather me stay with my lawfully wedded wife."

"Of course, of course," she hastily answered. "But this must be done nicely and quietly. For Elsinore has many friends in the castle, but we will act fast. As a matter of fact, milord, just leave it to me. I'll have this job taken care of in less than a week."

It was actually less than two days.

When the sun rose the next morning, Elsinore found the side of her bed cold and realized that Aeejah had gone down to his study.

She sighed and went over to the baby's cradle and was about to pick her up out of the cradle when the world went black.

When Elsinore woke up, she was in a dark and chilly chamber. She groggily wondered where she was and then panicked for Aeejah and her baby.

It was then that she fully became conscious of her surroundings and saw that she was in a room, isolated with no one else.

Then the door opened and in came Eurianne.

She smiled cruelly at Elsinore and quickly explained that she was marrying Aeejah, taking care of Elsinore's baby, and that she intended for Elsinore to stay in the tower for the rest of her life.

Then she left as quickly as she came, leaving Elsinore to despair at the thought of her losses and betrayal.

END FLASHBACK!!!!!!

All had been intently listening to this sad tale and thinking of how treacherous Aeejah was, indeed.

"So how did you get out, if I may be so bold to ask?" asked Lord Henry.

"I myself don't know how, but I think somehow the door began to rot away. And I was able to pull it apart and escape, luckily to meet up with my daughter, for the tower was in Tortall. What a coincidence," she exclaimed.

The others all chuckled and for awhile everyone was wrapped up in their own thoughts.

Lord Henry was thinking of how fine a woman Elsinore was, how brave, how modest though, how extraordinary, how.....

Elsinore, also was thinking similar thoughts of Lord Henry, though she didn't know him well.

Their eyes met briefly, and a little spark, that no one else noticed, flashed between those two. A knowing smile from the part of Elsinore and the eager look in his eyes revealed their thoughts for each other.

Soon, all began to leave, claiming excuses like, "I must organize the troops," and "I have to make sure Maura is okay," etc.

The only ones left in the clearing were Daine and Numair.

Daine smiled sweetly at Numair and he quickly took her face and brought his lips down on hers.

The passion began to flow through them, and even more so since they had been separated.

They came apart for air but returned to each other's lips eagerly, their excitement growing at each moment. Numair kissed her nose and bit the lobe of her ear gently before rapidly returning to suck Daine's lower lip.

They found themselves in the familiar position of her hands in his hair and his hands around her waist, wandering at times.

"Magelet, I love you," panted Numair after they had finished kissing (the lives out of each other, lol. I couldn't stop putting that in...hehehe).

"Numair, you know that I love you too," replied Daine.

He leaned in for another kiss but Daine pushed him away and she was rewarded with a hurt look.

She gave him an impish wink, placed a quick kiss on his nose, and ran away leaving a very bewildered Numair to clumsily get up and run after her.

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While this was going on, several other important events occurred.

The roots of the tree began to vanish.

The branches became human body parts until the tree had totally morphed into a human.

The man looked around, contemplating where he was.

Then with a wicked smile, Tristan Staghorn began walking down the hill, his mind bent on one thing.

_Revenge._

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eurianne began running down the hills towards where she thought Damien was as soon as she witnessed what happened to her husband.

She breathlessly sputtered out what she had seen to the king of Tusaine and then collapsed of heart failure and swiftly died. (hey, I needed a way to get rid of her, nice and clean)

The heartless king just left her there and motioned the troops to march.

And so, the troops of Tusaine, led by King Damien, began marching into Tortall.

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I've got a box of tissues here so everyone grab one and cry!!

1, 2, 3 BAWL!!! Hehehehhee. I'm just playing wif ya. But I am very sad.

IMPORTANT NEWS!!! This fic is DONE!! But, nah, I won't be THAT evil and leave that cliffie hanging.

THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!!! Expect the first chappie in about 1 to 2 weeks!!

Hope you guyz are all looking forward to it!!

Now, for the best thing. Cuz you know that the more reviews, the faster we write, well kinda. (I'm not good at bribing) ....so

Please...

Review??????????

I mean, it IS the last chappie.

Just one favor.....

Review....

Thanksies!!


	24. Acknowledgments

ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS!!!

BIG THANKS ALL AROUND TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!! Even those who only reviewed once..but you guyz ALL helped make this fic a success…well…yah. I'll reply to those reviews in the sequel, first chappie. I'm a bit lazy right now…feel free to review now!! For no reason of course..hehehehhehee…

AGAIN BIG THANKS!!!! And you guys no hoo you are if you reviewed a lot..i promise there will be really big thanks in the end of the sequel…u no. like the whole wrap up..anyways..let's proceed wif these!!!

Legolasismylife

Wild Magelet

Zoe

Numair's Angel

Rianna

Insomniac-Reader

BlueEpiks13

seamusismyprince

megster

angrypickle

Narm's Briton 44

abused guard

Amurak Wolfheart

Annaweb

GallopingGrl77

Protectress of the Small/ Lizzie

little lady knight

Equestrianbabe-101

CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88

Lady Deathstrike

Maiden-of-dark-life

b2okworm1

penami

KeLFaN

um

warrior of tortall

guest

orlysgurl

Jeweled Mage

demonicbunny007722

Roherwen

lark bark

Fantasizing-Lady-Knight

KelDomForever

wild black fire

SupermansLioness

Sarcasm-Rox

Lauren Raven

Tara

big fan

Falcon Moonstone

Heather Bowen

QueenofConnaught

LexiLoLo200

Darkestflare

heather-marie

RabidEnyaFan

bkwormalwys

Padfoot's Sidekick

Tortalls Resident Wildchild

Alyspy

Fyliwion

FlyinFroggy/Kevin/Kevvy/wateva ur other one is..lol.

wildmage-lisa

horsewhisperer

angel gemman

Goddess of Muffins

Jennyvre Moss

THANKS AGAIN!!! I promise to like write stuff to you next time!! Just am really busy!!!!!!!! Uuummm…leave a review if you wanna. And I hope to have the sequel, if only Alex would actually WRITE IT!! to you guyz by uumm..this weekend or next!! Until then…lata!!

oh just a little hint....the next one is about uummm...wait. should i REALLY REALLY tel u? yah.. i think i'll give you the summary. itz gonnna be basically like..uuummm...well .the title is Race Against Death. more like a temporary title..or the one we THINK we're gonna use. sry i have all thse like pauses. i just cna't think of what to say. lol....and well..the old gang will be back wif sum new peeps! THATZ ALL I'M SAYING!! :X lol.... BYE!!!


End file.
